Patria Sanationis, verlorene Stadt
by Betakuecken
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei, Frieden herrscht und ein Professor in Hogwarts wird plötzlich auf rätselhafte Weise todkrank. Es gibt nur eine einzige Möglichkeit für Rettung und nur eine Person, der Albus Dumbledore zutraut, diese Reise anzutreten.
1. Prolog

3

Patria Sanationis, verlorene Stadt

0 ~ Prolog

Draco hatte erschrocken von seinem Buch aufgesehen, als es heftig an der Tür klopfte.

Bis gerade eben hatte er noch gemütlich dagesessen und die gemütliche Ruhe genossen. Nun aber, da sich das Klopfen nicht verringerte, erhob er sich doch, legte das Buch bei Seite und öffnete.

Vor ihm stand eine aufgeregte Professor McGonagall, die vom Rennen ganz rot im Gesicht war.

„Was gibt es?", fragte der Blonde leise.

„Komm, Junge, los!", rief die Frau nur aus und zerrte am Ärmel des jungen Mannes, der so schnell hinter ihr hergezogen wurde, dass er gar nicht weiter reagieren konnte.

Was war nur geschehen?

Die Frage klärte sich von selbst, als sie die Krankenstation betraten und er dort seinen Paten in einem der Betten liegen sah.

Draco bemerkte sofort, dass sein Atem schwer ging und fürchterlichen Schüttelfrost hatte. Severus war krank und der Blonde verstand nicht, wie das so plötzlich hatte kommen können. Zwar hatte er bemerkt, dass sein Pate schon seit einiger Zeit etwas abgenommen hatte und noch blasser war, als normalerweise, aber das hatten sie beide auf den Stress der letzten Wochen geschoben.

„Was-?", fragte er leise und besorgt. Sein entsetzter Blick hatte sich auf Poppy Pomfrey gelegt, die neben ihn getreten war und den Tränkelehrer wieder einmal untersuchte. Draco machte sich Sorgen. Hatte sein Pate nur einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch, oder doch etwas Ernsteres?

„Nun, er ist mitten im Unterricht zusammengebrochen, Draco. Er hat Fieber, Schüttelfrost, Schweißausbrüche und war nicht einmal wach. Leider konnte ich noch nicht feststellen, was mit ihm los ist."

Poppy war betrübt, weil sie wirklich keine Ahnung hatte. Nachdem sie die Diagnosezauber gesprochen und die Symptome notiert hatte, war sie direkt in ihr Büro verschwunden, um in den Büchern nachzuschlagen. Leider war sie bisher noch auf keinen Hinweis gestoßen. Immer wieder kam sie ans Bett zurück, um erneute Diagnosezauber anzuwenden und so vielleicht irgendwelche Symptome zu finden, die neu hinzugekommen waren.

„Was hat er denn bloß?"

Draco sah die Frau an und man bemerkte, dass er völlig durch den Wind war. Jeder hier wusste, dass Severus Snape die einzige Bezugsperson für den jungen Malfoy war. Auch wenn er die Lehrer kannte und noch ehemalige Schüler aus seiner Schulzeit, so hielt der Blonde keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen. Was also sollte er tun?

Albus, der ebenfalls anwesend war, drückte den jungen Mann auf einen Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, Junge, er wird schon wieder", meinte er dabei und ließ seinen Blick wieder zu dem Schlafenden gleiten. Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass sich seine Worte bewahrheiten würden.

---

Einige Tage später schrieb Poppy an das St. Mungos Hospital, das sie einen Spezialisten für außergewöhnliche Krankheiten benötigten. Severus selbst, hatte man mittlerweile auf ein Einzelzimmer gebracht, wo er unter Quarantäne stand. Denn es stand auch nicht fest, ob diese Krankheit ansteckend war.

Draco war bisher nicht von seiner Seite gewichen. Er schlief auf seinem Stuhl, aß noch weniger als sowieso schon und hatte Ringe unter den Augen. Die Kleidung hatte er, seit seiner Ankunft auf der Station, nicht mehr gewechselt. Aber er zeigte keine der Symptome und das war beruhigend.

Als der Arzt aus dem St. Mungos endlich eintraf, war die Aufregung groß. Schnell hatte man ihn zu Severus gebracht, der auch in dieser Zeit nicht einmal aufgewacht war. Nur sein Zustand hatte sich verschlechtert. Starke Hustenanfälle waren hinzugekommen, wobei häufig auch Blut dazugehörte. Jedes Mal zitterte er dann und manchmal entrann ihm auch ein Schrei.

Der Spezialist hatte leider genauso wenig feststellen können, das auf eine Krankheit hinwies, die sie kannten.

Letztendlich waren er und Poppy dazu übergegangen, in den alten Büchern zu wühlen.

---

Es dauerte eine Woche, bis die beiden etwas gefunden hatten, das auf die Symptome des Professors zutrafen - in dieser Zeit hatte sich der Zustand Severus Snapes nicht verbessert, eher war er noch weiter abgefallen, denn jegliche Tränke, die ihn mit lebenswichtigen Dingen versorgten und Nahrung, die man ihm einflößte, hielten nicht lange.

Weiterhin war schlimm, dass dadurch weder das Gewicht beibehielt oder zumindest etwas zunahm, stattdessen hatte er noch mehr abgenommen.

Umso schockierender war es dann, zu lesen, dass es sich um ein Krankheitsbild handelte, für das es schon lange keine Heilung mehr gab.

Der Arzt und Poppy betraten das Krankenzimmer. Draco, der das mitbekommen hatte, blickte ihnen entgegen. Albus richtete sich ebenfalls auf und ahnte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Die Schulkrankenschwester wirkte angespannt und nervös, während der Mann nicht wusste, wie er erklären sollte, was sie herausgefunden hatten.

„Wir wissen jetzt, um was es sich handelt", erklärte er und sah jedem der beiden Wartenden einmal ins Gesicht.

„Es handelt sich um Fatis Magna Apoptosis, eine Krankheit, deren Heilung heute total unbekannt ist. Es scheint, dass die einzige Zutat, die die Wirkung der Heilung erzeugt, heute nicht mehr auffindbar ist. Damals, so vor eintausendfünfzig Jahren, gab es noch die Möglichkeit, aber heute...

Das letzte Mal trat diese Krankheit auf, als dieses Buch verfasst wurde."

Der Spezialist hob ein sehr alt aussehendes Buch hoch und klopfte mit einer Hand darauf, dass der Staub nur so flog. In dicken Lettern stand unter dem Titel das Erscheinungsjahr:

965

Draco brach nun endgültig zusammen und wurde gerade noch von Poppy aufgefangen.

Die Anwesenden fragten sich, was sie tun konnten, um das Leben Severus´ zu retten.

Schließlich fehlte ihnen die wichtigste Zutat!

Prolog Ende

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Ich hatte die Idee hierzu, als ich den vierten Film sah!^^

Freu mich auf eure Meinung!!

Bye,

3


	2. Die Lösung

7

Patria Sanationis, verlorene Stadt

1 ~ Die Lösung

Harry knurrte auf und hielt seinen Zauberstab ausgestreckt. Heute war mal wieder ein wunderbarer Tag! Der Himmel war blau, keine Wolken zu sehen und die Sonne strahlte. Zwitschernd flogen Vögel durch die Gegend und sanft rauschte der Wind in den Ästen.

Man konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es ein wundervoller Tag war.

Jedenfalls für jeden, der nicht gerade mit einem Bergtroll kämpfen musste.

Wieso hatte er sich auch dazu überreden lassen, in den Uniferien wieder aushilfsweise im Ministerium zu arbeiten? War ja klar, dass man ihm dann diese undankbaren und vor allem mühseligen Aufgaben überließ! – war er doch DER Held!

Gestern erst hatte er eine Horde Guhle vertreiben dürfen. Hoffentlich waren diese Ferien bald vorbei...

Jetzt musste er sich aber erst mal wieder auf seinen Gegner konzentrieren, denn der fand es gerade ziemlich witzig mit seinem Holzknüppel nach ihm zu schlagen. Mann, wie ihn das an seine Schulzeit erinnerte. Nur, dass hier kein Klo war und er mehr Platz hatte. Ach ja, und mehr Erfahrung!

Also sprang er einige Male zur Seite, duckte sich weg und rollte sich seitlich ab, ehe er den alles entscheidenden Zauber sprach und damit das Riesenteil besiegte. Und als der Troll dann mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu Boden gegangen war, plumpste Harry erschöpft daneben und lehnte sich an den großen Körper.

„Das war ein Aufwand...", stöhnte er und rief dann das Aufräumkommando herbei, die den Troll verschwinden lassen würden.

---

Albus und Poppy saßen im Büro der Krankenschwester und unterhielten sich darüber, wie sie an eine Zutat gelangen konnten, die es nicht mehr gab.

„Soweit ich weiß, hat man damals schon versucht, eine andere Zutat zu finden, aber es gibt keine! Nichts kann diese Pflanze ersetzen", meinte Poppy und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Ja, ich habe es selbst noch mal nachgelesen. Und ich fürchte, wir müssen das Ministerium konsultieren."

Die Frau warf dem alten Schulleiter einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst? Was sollten die denn bitte ausrichten?!

„Erklärst du mir, warum?", fragte sie skeptisch, wenn auch interessiert. Albus lächelte mit glitzernden Augen, die sagten, dass er womöglich eine Lösung gefunden hatte.

„Nun, wenn es diese Pflanze nur in dieser Zeit gibt, dann müssen wir sie wohl von dort hierher holen, oder?"

Poppy stand der Mund offen und starrte den Weißhaarigen einfach nur an. Dann aber brach das Entsetzen aus ihr heraus:

„Du willst in die Vergangenheit??!", rief sie aufgebracht und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen umher. Wie sollte sie dem Mann das denn nur wieder ausreden?

„Albus!! Mein Gott, du weißt doch, dass das verboten ist und zudem noch unmöglich! Wie willst du über tausend Jahre zurückreisen?"

Doch der Alte winkte nur mit der Rechten ab.

„Meine Liebe, es gibt durchaus Zaubersprüche, die das bewerkstelligen. Ich besitze ein Buch, in dem eben so einer steht. Das Problem ist nur, dass ich zu alt bin, um eine solche Reise anzutreten. Ich würde es sonst tun. Außerdem müssen wir noch mit Draco reden, er will das sicher auch erfahren. Allerdings nehme ich auch an, dass er sich dafür anbieten wird."

Kurz kehrte nachdenkliche Stille ein.

„Ich kann natürlich nicht zulassen, dass der Junge das macht. Jedenfalls nicht alleine. Wir brauchen also eine vertrauenswürdige Person, die das für uns erledigt. Aber in so kurzer Zeit jemanden zu finden, dürfte nicht leicht werden. Es könnte so viel passieren und wer weiß, wenn uns die falsche Pflanze gebracht wird..."

„Albus, wir können doch nicht...", versuchte sie es zum letzten Mal. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass man den Schulleiter nicht mehr aufhalten konnte, hatte er sich mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt. Und das war hier leider der Fall – wer wusste schon, was bei dieser Reise alles passieren konnte?!

---

Draco öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Ihm war sofort klar, dass er nicht in seinem Bett in den Kerkern lag, sondern im Krankenflügel. Und dann überfielen ihn die Erinnerungen der letzten Stunden, bevor er wohl in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

Langsam setzte er sich auf und erblickte seinen Paten im Nebenbett. Zittrig stand er ganz auf und trat neben das Bett des Tränkemeisters.

Severus war sehr blass und seine Haut glänzte vom Schweiß. Fieber schüttelte seinen Körper und Angst überschwemmte den Blonden erneut.

Severus Snape war der einzige Mensch, dem er vertraute. Er war sein Pate und Freund. Ohne diesen Mann wusste er nicht, was er in Zukunft tun sollte. Ja, sie beide waren so etwas wie eine kleine Familie, die sich ohne viele Worte verstand.

Immer hatte der eine gewusst, wie es dem anderen gerade ging. Das war schon vom ersten Tag an so gewesen.

„Onkel Sev...", flüsterte der Blonde und kniete auf den Boden. Seine Hände hatten die eine des Mannes genommen und drückten sie sanft, sein Kopf ruhte auf der Decke.

So fanden ihn auch Albus und Poppy.

„Junge, wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich der Schulleiter und legte dem Blonden eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wie soll es mir gehen?", fragte der leise und brüchig. Sein Blick lag auf dem Gesicht seines Paten.

„Severus ist dem Tod nahe und ich bin unfähig, etwas zu tun, das ihm hilft."

Poppy warf dem alten Zauberer einen fragenden Blick zu. Der verstand ihre Besorgnis, aber hatte einen Plan, von dem er seiner Schulkrankenschwester noch nichts erzählt hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn dann endgültig für Unzurechnungsfähig erklären.

„Draco, ich habe eine Idee, wie wir ihm vielleicht helfen können. Aber dazu musst du über deinen Schatten springen."

Der junge Mann sprang auf und zeigte in diesem Augenblick mehr Leben, als die letzten Jahre zusammen.

„Es handelt sich um eine Zeitreise", begann der Weißbart und musterte das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Der konnte es gar nicht erwarten, mehr darüber zu erfahren.

„Wir werden die benötigte Pflanze aus der Vergangenheit in die Zukunft holen. Allerdings sollten wir vorher noch mit dem Ministerium reden und eine Genehmigung einholen. Darum werde ich mich kümmern und alles in die Wege leiten, denn immerhin wäre diese Reise dann auch für die Allgemeinheit von größter Bedeutung. Und wenn das Ministerium das begriffen hat und das St. Mungus auch noch Wind von dieser Sache bekommt, werden sie ebenfalls Druck ausüben und wir die Genehmigung sicherlich bekommen."

Man sah Draco an, dass er über diese Neuigkeiten erfreut war. Aber nun kam dem Blonden in den Sinn, dass wohl niemand existierte, der das für seinen Paten machen würde – schon gar nicht freiwillig. Er konnte es ja irgendwie verstehen, denn Severus hatte sich mit seinem Verhalten eine Menge Feinde gemacht. Ein Seufzer entwich ihm und er sank bei dieser Erkenntnis wieder in sich zusammen.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Albus sofort.

„Und wer soll das machen? Es gibt niemanden, der das freiwillig auf sich nehmen würde. Alle hassen Severus!"

Dieser Punkt hatte den Schuldirektor auch schon beschäftigt.

„Nun, ich denke, es gibt eine Person, die es tun würde, wenn du sie darum bittest. Allerdings wirst du dich zusammenreißen müssen und freundlich sein. Außerdem solltest du dich erst entschuldigen, ehe du mit deiner Bitte rausrückst."

Nun wurde Albus von Draco und Poppy angesehen. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen zierte seine Züge.

„Ich rede von Harry Potter!", erklärte er, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Während die Krankenschwester nahe einem Ohnmachtsanfall war, versteinerte sich Dracos Gesicht.

„Das ist es, was ich meinte, Draco. Wenn du Severus helfen willst, solltest du über deinen Schatten springen. Und ich bin mir sicher, wenn du ehrlich zu Harry bist, dann wird er dich verstehen und helfen."

„Potter und ich sind Feinde. Auch heute noch!! Und er wird der Letzte sein, der mir freiwillig hilft!", brach es aus dem Blonden raus und dann drehte er sich um, starrte seinen Paten an.

„Aber, aber, Junge. Harry hat sich verändert und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mittlerweile auch über eurer Feindschaft steht. Wenn du ihm die Situation erklärst, dann bin ich sicher, dass er dir hilft. Und ich werde auch mit ihm sprechen. Wahrscheinlich wird er das sogar dankbar annehmen, weil er im Ministerium immer diese Jobs bekommt, die keiner sonst machen will. Die schweren, weißt du?"

Stille.

„Und Sie glauben, er würde...?", flüsterte der Blonde. Albus nickte.

„Allerdings solltest du dich beeilen, ihn zu fragen, Severus geht es nicht gut. Und je länger du wartest, desto unwahrscheinlicher ist es, dass wir ihn retten können!"

„Wo ist er?", fragte der junge Mann aufgeschreckt und verdammt gehetzt aus. Nein, ruhig konnte er jetzt nicht mehr sein, kein bisschen. Was ja auch kein Wunder war.

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass er im Ministerium anzutreffen sein wird. Wenn nicht, frag nach ihm, man wird dir sicher Auskunft geben."

Draco war schneller zur Tür heraus, als man es ihm zugemutet hätte und auf dem Weg nach London.

---

Harry erreichte erschöpft und fertig das Aurorenbüro. Er war teils mit glibberigem Zeug bespritzt und stank erbärmlich nach Gott und der Welt. Die anderen verzogen das Gesicht und lachten, wenn er nach fast jedem seiner Aufträge so ähnlich ankam. Allerdings wagten sie es nie, ihn zu kritisieren, immerhin übernahm er Aufgaben, die sie auf ihn abschoben und er hatte ihnen mehr als einmal, gehörig den Marsch geblasen.

Jedenfalls sank der junge Mann erschöpft in seinen Stuhl und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um sich kurz zu entspannen und dann den Bericht zu schreiben. Leider Merlins, ging das ja nicht anders. Und so nach Hause zu gehen, um seine Wohnung zu verseuchen, war er nicht bereit gewesen. Außerdem, diesen scheiß Gestank bekam man nur schwer wieder aus den Stoffen... Aber gut, wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er noch eben in der Wäscherei vorbeisehen – jaaa, das Ministerium hatte eine eigene Wäscherei!! – und sich das Reinigen lassen, während er duschen ging.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, in denen er genauso wenig Ruhe gehabt hatte wie sonst, bis jemand störte.

„He, da ist Besuch für dich!", grölte der Kerl und rannte weiter, um es seinen Freunden zu erzählen. Wie hatte er auch so dumm sein können und allen mitteilen, dass er auf der anderen Seite des Besens flog?! Jeder besser aussehende Mann, und sei es nur eine kurze Unterhaltung, wurde als sein neuer Lover abgestempelt. Manchmal war das schon zum Haare raufen. Gut, dass er mittlerweile hier verschwunden war. Jedenfalls, wenn er nicht gerade Semesterferien hatte...

„Und wo?", bellte er zurück und erntete ein Zusammenzucken der anderen. Es war doch immer wieder schön, so autoritär zu sein. Das würde ihm in seinem späteren Lehramt sicher helfen!

„Na, da hinten, auf dem Gang!", kam die Antwort und Harry stöhnte auf. Das war ja so klar! Da saß er einmal und dann musste jemand kommen und ihn dazu nötigen, wieder aufzustehen.

„So ein Scheiß!", grummelte er und schlurfte auf den Gang, den Kopf immer noch gesenkt und vor sich hin schimpfend.

„So, wer will was?", raunte er und hob den Blick. Was er sah, ließ ihn stutzen:

Da stand Draco Malfoy!!!

Harry blinzelte einige Male, ehe er näher trat und dabei völlig vergaß, wie er aussah. Er umrundete den Blonden, der sich angewidert die Nase zuhielt und kam dann wieder vor ihm zum Stehen.

„Wie kommst du denn hierher? Ich dachte, du hättest dich in Hogwarts eingenistet und würdest keinen Fuß vor die Tür setzen?"

Die Überraschung war nicht zu übersehen und der ausgebildete Auror und momentane Student versteckte das auch nicht.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Potter", meinte Draco nur und nickte, ihm zu folgen.

„Moment mal! Erstens sehe ich aus wie frisch gemeuchelt und zweitens muss ich noch einen Bericht schreiben. Danach werde ich mich duschen gehen und meine Sachen aus der Wäscherei holen. DANN können wir reden."

Harry drehte sich um und marschierte zurück auf seinen Platz. Draco blieb stehen wo er war und wartete darauf, dass der anderen zurückkam. Konnte doch nicht lange dauernd, oder?

Nebenbei überlegte er, wie der andere ausgesehen hatte. Mal von dem glibberigen Zeug abgesehen, das so extrem widerlich gestunken hatte, war er doch ansehnlich geworden. Leider hatte man nicht viel sehen können, denn diese Schicht was-immer-das-auch-war, war ziemlich dick gewesen...

Der Schwarzhaarige unterdessen, konnte sich überhaupt nicht auf seinen Bericht konzentrieren. Er hatte Malfoy schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen und nun stand er plötzlich hier und wollte was von ihm. Gerüchten zu folge, hatte sich Malfoy nach Voldis Tod nach Hogwarts zurückgezogen und lebte bei seinem Paten, Severus Snape. Außerdem hatte er gehört, dass Draco Malfoy verrückt geworden sein sollte, weil er das Ableben seiner Eltern nicht verkraftet hatte.

„So ein Unsinn! So sah er nicht aus...", murmelte er und schmiss die Feder hin. Der Bericht bestand aus sehr wenigen Sätzen:

Kobolde in West- London aus einer U-Bahn-Linie geholt und abgegeben.

Troll erledigt – wollte mich töten!

Bin dann weg und komme nicht mehr wieder. Harry

Zufrieden legte er das Stück Pergament in die Ablage und schnappte sich seine Sachen. Auf dem Gang traf er wieder auf den Blonden, der noch immer recht normal aussah, wenn man mal von der unnatürlichen Blässe und der sehr dünnen Statur absah.

„Komm mit", meinte er und der andere kam wirklich. Eine Tatsache, die es damals nie gegeben hätte. Aber jetzt war heute.

„Was willst du denn eigentlich? Auf dem Weg kannst du mir ja was erzählen, oder? Das erspart und beiden Zeit."

Harry sah über seine Schulter und bemerkte, dass Malfoy ziemlich in sich zusammengesunken wirkte. Fast schon verzweifelt und am Ende seiner Kraft.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte er dann nach langer Zeit und sehr leise.

Der Schwarzhaarige war stehen geblieben und hatte sich umgedreht. Draco Malfoy stand in circa zwei Meter Entfernung und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Man sah ihm an, dass diese Aussage sehr schwer für ihn gewesen war.

„Und wobei?", fragte er dann, in einem weniger unfreundlichen Ton.

„Ich... Also, es geht nicht um mich selber, eigentlich... Severus ist krank und die einzige Zutat, die wir noch bräuchten, um ein Gegenmittel zu brauen, ist hier nicht zu bekommen."

Harry legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und drückte dann die Tür rechts von sich auf.

„Komm!"

Sie standen in einer kleinen Umkleide und an Harken hingen Bademäntel und in Ablagen waren Handtücher bereitgelegt. Etwas weiter hinten standen verschiedene Shampoos und Duschgels.

„Wo bekommt man die Zutat dann her? Ich meine, nur wegen der Zutat wirst du doch nicht meine Hilfe wollen, oder?", wollte Harry wissen, während er sich seiner verschmutzten Kleidung entledigte.

Dracos Blick hing immer noch am Boden, aber nun, wo er antwortete, wollte er wieder aufsehen. Allerdings schaute er gleich wieder nach unten, als er Harrys nackte Rückansicht bemerkte.

„Ähm... diese Pflanze gab es nur bis vor eintausend Jahren!"

„WAS?!"

„Ja... Dumbledore hatte die Idee, dass wir eine Zeitreise machen. Natürlich wird vorher noch das Ministerium informiert, aber dann. Ich bitte dich, hilf mir! Ich tu alles was du willst, aber bitte!"

„Oh Mann, ich hab's echt nicht leicht...", stöhnte Harry gefrustet. Er schnappte sich nun endlich einen Bademantel, legte den über die Schulter, die von dem Schleim verschont worden war und trat zu den Seifen.

„Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen und danach muss ich was essen. Ich nehme an, dass Dumbledore noch auf mich zukommen wird, oder?"

„Das hat er jedenfalls gesagt", antwortete Draco leise. Die Hoffnung, dass Potter ihm helfen würde, hatte er schon begraben.

„Gut, dann sag ihm, er soll mir auch Informationen über diese Zeit mitbringen und das Datum der Reise. Ich will nicht den ersten Unitag versäumen!"

Draco riss den Kopf hoch und starrte Harry Potter hinterher, wie er mit federnden Schritten durch die Glastür verschwand, in Richtung Duschen.

Hatte der andere gerade zugestimmt?

Ja, hatte er...

Und, wie war es? Bye,

7


	3. Der Reiseantritt

8

Patria Sanationis, verlorene Stadt

2 ~ Der Reiseantritt

Draco war noch immer geplättet, als er Hogwarts erreichte und auf die Krankenstation zurückkehrte. Severus lag nach wie vor reglos im Bett und schien nun noch blasser zu sein, aber das konnte auch täuschen. Poppy schlief auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, um sofort zur Stelle zu sein, wenn was sein würde.

„Sev... Ich verspreche dir, ich tue alles in meiner Macht stehende, um dir zu helfen!"

Fest die Hand des Mannes drückend, ging er auf die Knie und bettete den Kopf auf der Decke. Die Frage war, ob das Ganze überhaupt funktionierte, denn wenn das Ministerium nicht zustimmen würde, hatten sie verloren – viel mehr Severus...

---

Es war Abend geworden und Madam Pomfrey hatte ihren Platz schon vor geraumer Zeit mit dem Blonden getauscht. Der saß jetzt schon seit Stunden auf dem Stuhl und wartete darauf, dass der Schulleiter erscheinen würde.

Was er dann gegen achtzehn Uhr auch endlich tat.

„Mein Junge", grüßte er und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren – das war zur Angewohnheit geworden, befand Draco.

„Ich war im Ministerium und habe alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt. Jetzt muss ich nur noch wissen, was Harry geantwortet hat!"

Man konnte die Begeisterung und Euphorie des alten Mannes heraushören. Ein Zeichen, dass sie wohl die Genehmigung hatten.

„Draco, was hat Harry gesagt?", wollte Albus wissen und schaute über den Rand seiner Brillengläser, zu ihm.

„Ich soll ausrichten, dass er alle Informationen haben und vor Unibeginn zurück sein will."

„Wundervoll, dann gehe ich ihn gleich aufsuchen. Je schneller wir alles bereden, desto besser. Jede Sekunde zählt!", hörte man noch den letzten Satz, ehe er aus der Tür verschwunden war.

Hoffentlich schafft er es Harry zu überzeugen, dachte er, den Blick wieder auf seinen Paten gerichtet.

---

Harry saß endlich entspannt auf seiner Veranda und aß eine Kleinigkeit. Wie froh er doch war, diesen Tag geschafft zu haben. Der Höhepunkt, wenn man das so nennen konnte, war das Auftauchen Draco Malfoys gewesen. Vor allem die Bitte, die er ihm vorgetragen hatte... Er war sich tausendprozentig sicher, dass es Dumbledores Idee gewesen war. Wer sonst wäre auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten!?

„Dobby stören ungern, aber Mr. Dumbledore, Sir, wollen Harry Potter sprechen, Sir!", fiepte der Hauself.

„Bring ihn her, ich erwarte ihn bereits", antwortete er und trank aus seiner Flasche Butterbier. Dobby hopste davon und kam dann mit dem Schulleiter zurück.

„Hallo, Albus. Ich nehme an, du bringst mir die Informationen?"

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln erschien auf seinen alten Zügen.

„Du hast es erraten!"

„War nicht sonderlich schwer."

Albus setzte sich und nahm die angebotene Flasche, die Harry ihm reichte.

„Ach, ich hab schon lange kein Butterbier mehr getrunken..."

Harry überging diese Bemerkung, denn es interessierte ihn momentan wenig.

„Erzähl", forderte er also auf.

„Nun, es ist so, dass Severus sich eine Krankheit zugezogen hat, die heute nicht mehr heilbar ist. Zudem kommt sie zu selten vor. Wie er sie bekommen hat, wissen wir auch nicht. Jedenfalls fehlt uns nur eine Zutat. Bloß, um an die ranzukommen, müssen wir eine Zeitreise organisieren."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann fuhr der Weißbart fort:

„Die Pflanze, die wir benötigen, gab es damals auch in der Umgebung von Hogwarts. Du musst also nicht erst weiß Gott wohin, um sie zu finden."

„Verstehe, und hat dieses Grünzeug auch einen Namen?", erkundigte Harry sich und war gespannt, was er zu hören bekommen würde.

„Sicher, aber auswendig kann ich ihn mir nicht merken. Du weißt ja, Harry, ich bin schon alt!"

„Darauf wäre ich jetzt nie gekommen", antwortete Harry mit einer ernsten Stimme, dass beide lachen mussten.

„Und wann soll ich diese Reise machen?"

„Tja, am Besten sofort, aber ich nehme an, dass du den morgigen Tag noch brauchen wirst? Für Vorbereitungen und so weiter..."

„Ja, wäre besser. Aber was mich noch interessieren würde: Wird mich jemand begeleiten?"

Dass der Dunkelhaarige darauf anspielte, ob Draco mitkommen würde, war eindeutig. Nur, ob Harry jetzt wirklich eine Antwort darauf haben wollte, war fraglich – zumal, wenn diese dann `Ja´ lauten würde. Zwar hatte sich der Blonde verändert, aber ob das dort nützlich war? Die Gerüchteküche um Draco brodelte ja in vielerlei Richtungen...

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass Draco dich begleiten wird. Er macht sich große Sorgen um Severus und wird alles tun, um ihn zu retten. Allerdings hat er sich sehr verändert und die Selbstsicherheit und das Selbstvertrauen haben stark nachgelassen. Der Krieg hat seiner Seele schwer geschadet, weißt du, Harry...? Und er war, auch wenn er es nicht direkt zeigte, glücklich und geschockt zugleich, dass du ihm wirklich helfen willst. Er hat nämlich von Anfang an geglaubt, dass du ihm das wegen der früheren Streitereien abschlagen würdest."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte also Recht, als ich daran dachte, dass das auf deinen Mist gewachsen ist. Tja, untrüglicher Instinkt für dumbledorische Ideen, was?", lachte er.

„Scheint so."

„Wie geht es Snape denn eigentlich? Muss ja ziemlich schlimm sein, wenn so ein Wind gemacht wird."

Albus´ Blick trübte sich etwas.

„Ja, es steht äußerst schlecht um ihn. Viel Zeit bleibt ihm nicht mehr, wenn er keine Hilfe bekommt. Poppy kann ihm auch nicht weiter helfen, als mit dem, was sie bereits getan hat. Wir hatten auch schon einen Spezialisten aus dem St. Mungos da, aber außer dem Buch mit der Beschreibung der Pflanze und dem Trank überhaupt, haben sie nichts erreicht. Das bedeutet, dass wir schnell handeln müssen. Die Genehmigung für die Zeitreise habe ich bereits."

„Gut, morgen werde ich mich dann um meine Angelegenheiten kümmern und dann direkt nach Hogwarts kommen. Sieh nur zu, dass Malfoy auch fertig ist."

„Aber natürlich. Hier ist noch das Buch mit der Pflanze, die Seite ist markiert. Und das hier handelt von der Zeitreise und den Regeln, die befolgt werden müssen.

Schau noch rein, ja? So, ich muss jetzt auch gehen, wir sehen und dann morgen."

Albus nickte noch mal freundlich und war dann verschwunden.

---

Harry hatte sich die Bücher natürlich noch angesehen. Und das mit der Pflanze dürfte eigentlich auch weniger das Problem werden. Aber, dass bei der Reise die Möglichkeit bestand, nicht mehr wieder zurückzukommen, hatte der Schulleiter nicht erwähnt!

So stürmte er also gerade die Gänge des großen Schlosses entlang, auf der Suche nach eben jenem Mann. Dass er dabei Draco umrannte, bemerkte er erst, als sie am Boden lagen.

„Potter...", entkam es dem Blonden leise, der unter Harry begraben worden war. Wirr verdeckte ihm sein Haar das Gesicht und die Augen waren vor Überraschung geweitet.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, konnte Draco sein Gegenüber richtig mustern. Und er war erstaunt, oder vielleicht doch eher schockiert, eine große Narbe in seinem Gesicht zu entdecken. Sie prangte auf der rechten Seite, begann am Hals und führte über die Wange, bis kurz unter das Auge. Bei seinem Besuch im Ministerium, hatte dieser Schleim sie wohl verdeckt...

Harry hingegen, starrte nur den am Boden liegenden an. Früher, wenn sie sich gestritten hatten und so am Boden gelandet waren, hatte immer der Untere gezetert und um sich geschlagen. Jetzt lag Malfoy einfach nur da und tat nichts...

Außerdem war er dünn, wie der Schwarzhaarige durch die wenigen Lagen Stoff feststellte.

„Hast du dir was getan?", fragte er, weil man wahrlich befürchten musste, den anderen zerbrechen oder zerquetschen zu können.

„Nein, alles okay. Danke."

Harry hielt kurz inne. Draco Malfoy hatte sich bedankt... Dann aber reichte er ihm die Hand und der Blonde nahm sie. Sofort wurde er hochgezogen und das mit so viel Schwung, dass Draco das Gleichgewicht verlor und vorwärts in Harrys Arme fiel.

„Nicht so stürmisch, hier kann uns doch jeder sehen!", lachte Harry und stellte den anderen richtig hin.

Dracos Gesicht wurde rot und er suchte Abstand.

„Weißt du, wo Albus ist?", wollte Harry dann aber wissen und seine Stimme wurde wieder ernst. Ja, er hatte immerhin noch ein Hühnchen mit dem alten Mann zu rupfen.

„Auf der Krankenstation, weil Severus endlich aufgewacht ist."

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sofort spüren, dass der andere ebenfalls dorthin wollte.

„Dann los, gehen wir!"

---

„Nicht reden, Junge!", mahnte Albus sicher schon zum dritten Mal. Severus versuchte sich doch immer wieder aufzusetzen und zu sprechen. Dass er etwas, oder besser jemanden suchte, war klar. Und das veranlasste den Schulleiter, etwas zu sagen:

„Draco ist auf dem Weg hierher. Und er macht sich so schon genug Sorgen um dich, wenn du nicht still liegst und dich schonst, wird er sich noch mehr aufregen, als ohnehin schon! Der Junge weicht nicht von deiner Seite, es sei denn, es geht nicht anders. Und jetzt sei ruhig und warte, Draco wird kommen!"

„Genau, und ich liefere ihn ab!", erklang Harrys Stimme, der den Blonden gerade vor sich durch die Tür schob.

„Bitte sehr!"

„Harry, mein Lieber!", rief der Weißbart und winkte den jungen Mann zu sich. Der Blick Severus´ war dem Schulleiter nicht entgangen, aber er ignorierte das geflissentlich.

„Ah, guten Tag, Professor Snape. Ich nehme an, man hat Ihnen bereist erzählt, um was man mich gebeten hat?"

Snape sah irritiert zu Albus, der vehement den Kopf schüttelte, als wollte er sagen, dass er nichts darüber wissen sollte. Allerdings schien Potter das reichlich wenig zu interessieren, denn er überging das einfach und erzählte weiter:

„Nicht? Nun, da wir ja diese Pflanze für ihr Heilmittel brauchen, müssen wir eine Zeitreise unternehmen, auf der mich Draco begleiten wird. Und nach Albus´ Gezappel zu urteilen, hätten Sie das wohl nicht erfahren sollen. Aber ich bin der Ansicht, und Sie sicher auch, dass dem nicht so ist, oder? Es wäre unfair, es Ihnen nicht zu sagen, wenn Sie doch schon mal wach sind. Außerdem haben Sie mir ja auch nie die Wahrheit verheimlicht..."

Die anderen Anwesenden starrten Harry einfach nur sprachlos an, denn sie konnten nicht glauben, dass er das alles brühwarm erzählt hatte.

Wenn sie Pech hatten, würde sich Severus´ Zustand erneut verschlechtern, nachdem er mit seinem Aufwachen die ersten positive Reaktion gezeigt hatte!

„Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Draco passiert nichts, solange ich bei ihm bin. Und wenn ich zurück bin und Sie wieder gesund, dann erwarte ich eine Entschuldigung für all die Jahre, die Sie mich gedemütigt haben. Und das vor der ganzen Schule."

Snape konnte das alles gar nicht so schnell aufnehmen, wie es gesagt worden war. Aber nun hatte es seinen Verstand erreicht und er wog ab, ob er lieber zustimmen oder ablehnen sollte. Schließlich nickte er aber und hustete dann so plötzlich, dass Poppy ihm einen Trank verabreichte, der den Reiz nahm.

„Albus, mitkommen!", ertönte Harrys Stimme dann noch keinen Widerstand duldend, aus dem Nachbarraum.

Der Schulleiter zog leicht den Kopf ein und verließ unter den Augen der anderen, das Zimmer.

---

„Albus, dir ist schon klar, dass ich eine Erklärung will?!", fragte der Schwarzhaarige ruhig. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er jederzeit explodieren konnte. Und das war etwas, das man nur einmal erleben wollte. Eine Tatsache, die viele beim letzten Kampf mit Voldemort erlebt hatten.

„Harry, was für eine Erklärung? Wovon redest du denn? Doch nicht von Severus?!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich meine DAS hier!"

Damit riss er das Buch mit dem Zeitzauber hoch und deutete auf einen Absatz.

Albus beugte sich etwas vor und las das Stück, dann strich er sich abwesend über den Bart.

„Hm... also, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich das glatt überlesen!"

Ein verlegenes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Überlesen??!!", wiederholte der Jüngere sehr langsam.

„Ja, ich war so in Eile, dass ich das wirklich übersehen habe!", erklärte Dumbledore mit Unschuldsmiene, die Harry eine Braue in die Höhe ziehen ließ. Er glaubte kein Wort!

„So so, ich hoffe nur für dich, dass ich zurückkomme, ansonsten werden sich meine Nachfahren an dir rächen. Nur, dass das klar ist!"

Der Schulleiter nickte eifrig, denn er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Harry dafür sorgen würde...

---

Die beiden kamen zurück in das Krankenzimmer, in dem Severus mittlerweile wieder eingeschlafen war. Der Blonde saß neben dem Bett und hatte die Hand des Mannes in seiner. Harry trat neben ihn und berührte den anderen an der Schulter.

„Wir werden ihn retten, keine Sorge. Aber dazu müssen wir jetzt los, Draco."

Graue Augen sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Du willst heute noch...?"

„Sicher, je früher, desto besser!"

Draco war einfach mitgezogen und nun bei Snapes und seinen Räumen abgeliefert worden.

„Pack zusammen, was dir am allerwichtigsten ist, dann komm ins Klo der maulenden Myrthe. Dort treffen wir uns."

Draco kam nicht einmal mehr dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn der andere hatte sich schon aus dem Staub gemacht.

„Was er da wohl will?", fragte er sich leise selbst und kam der Aufforderung nach.

---

Harry unterdessen, hatte sämtliche Kerzen und Räucherstäbchen beisammen und auch den Proviant aus der Küche besorgt. Seine ihm wichtigsten Habseligkeiten waren minimiert in seiner Tasche, die mit vielerlei Schutz- und Sicherheitszaubern belegt war.

Dann öffnete sich endlich die Tür zum Mädchenklo und der Blonde trat ein, ebenfalls mit einer Tasche.

„Hast du sie gesichert?", erkundigte er sich und zeigte auf die Tasche, als Draco verwirrt schaute.

„Oh! Äh... Also, nur einen Unreißbarkeitszauber", gestand er und versuchte mit der Wand zu verschmelzen. Harry lächelte nachsichtig.

„Komm, ich lege noch Schutzzauber drüber, damit sie nicht verloren gehen, oder geklaut werden kann."

„Danke", nuschelte der Blonde und wartete, bis der andere fertig war.

„So, dann lass uns mal nach unten gehen."

Harry war ans Waschbecken getreten und beobachtete den anderen, der reichlich durcheinander aussah, kurz im Spiegel.

°Öffne dich!°, zischte er und musste dann einen überraschten Draco auffangen, der über seine Füße gestolpert war.

„D- das ist...!!"

„Genau, die Kammer des Schreckens."

Der Blonde wollte sich wehren, um so aus der Umarmung zu fliehen, wurde aber stattdessen den Schacht runter geschubst, um dort unsanft zu landen. Harry selbst, kam kurz darauf neben ihm auf. Allerdings war er auf den Füßen gelandet.

Eine Tatsache, die der andere mit einem Knurren kommentierte, das den Schwarzhaarigen grinsen ließ.

Er bot dem Blonden zum zweiten Mal am Tag die Hand an, die dieses Mal aber abgelehnt wurde.

„Dann halt nicht!"

Mit diesen Worten machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum richtigen Eingang. Einen leicht giftigen Blonden hinter sich herstiefelnd.

So, meine Freunde, das war es mal wieder! Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Sagt mir eure Meinung!

Bye,

8


	4. Die Ankunft

9

Patria Sanationis, verlorene Stadt

3 ~ Die Ankunft

Nur langsam kamen sie den Gang voran, aber nachdem sie schon ein kleines Stück geschafft waren, meinte der Blonde leise:

„Die Kammer habe ich mir anders vorgestellt."

Harry lächelte nur amüsiert und stieg über die noch immer herumliegende Basiliskenhaut. Von hinten vernahm er ein abfälliges Geräusch.

„Die liegt schon da, seit ich damals in der zweiten Klasse hier runter kam. Vielleicht lag sie auch schon vorher da, aber andererseits war die Kammer ja die letzten tausend Jahre verschlossen... Na ja, ignorier sie einfach!"

Draco knurrte nur irgendetwas vor sich hin und versuchte dieses unmalfoyhafte Ambiente zu übersehen. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, was ihn in der Kammer erwarten würde...

---

So gelangten sie an eine runde Eisentür, die mit metallenen Schlangen beschlagen war und erneut erklang ein gezischtes °Öffne dich!°

Eiligst betraten sie die große Halle, wobei es sie beinahe aus den Schuhen gerissen hätte. Der Gestank, der ihnen entgegen schlug, konnte den mächtigsten Drachen umhauen!

„Scheiße, was ist das?!", näselte Draco, der sich besagtes Organ zuhielt.

„Der Basilisk", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige bloß und zeigte auf die verwesende Leiche.

„Wähh...", kommentierte der Blonde nur, was dem anderen ein leises Lachen entlockte.

Harry hatte mittlerweile seinen Zauberstab gezückt, ihn auf den Basilisken gerichtet und einen Reinigungszauber gesprochen. Sofort war der Kadaver verschwunden. Ein weiter Schwung und der Geruch wurde durch einen frischen Windzug ersetzt.

„Wah... schon besser!", rief Harry und ließ sich in die Hocke sinken. Dann kramte er in seiner Tasche, um die Kerzen, Räucherstäbchen und das Buch herauszuholen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", erkundigte sich der Blonde, der neugierig über die Schulter des anderen spähte.

„Nun, wir müssen jetzt den Zeitzauber sprechen, ist doch klar!"

Draco schwieg und beobachtete weiter, was Harry da tat. Der stellte die Kerzen im Kreis um sie beide auf und die Räucherstäbchen immer dazwischen. Dann entzündete er alles und stellte sich in die Mitte des Kreises.

„Komm her!", bat er den anderen, der unschlüssig daneben gestanden hatte.

Als Draco bei Harry angekommen war, zog dieser ihn an sich und legte die Arme so um ihn, dass er hinter dessen Rücken das Buch lesen konnte.

„Halt still. Hast du deine Tasche?"

„Ja."

Mit jedem weiteren Wort, das der Schwarzhaarige vorlas, wurde der Wind um sie herum heftiger. Dennoch blieben die Kerzen an und zeigten nicht einmal ein Anzeichen dafür, dass hier Luftbewegung war.

Plötzlich setzte ein Farbenspiel ein und der Geruch schien sich zu verändern, denn plötzlich roch es nach Wiesen und Wald.

---

Sie hatten die Augen geschlossen, als der Sturm so heftig geworden war, dass man eh nichts mehr erkennen konnte und nun, wo alles ruhig war, blinzelten sie.

Erstaunt stellten sie fest, dass sie mitten auf einer Wiese standen – wo sie doch angenommen hatten, in der Kammer zu landen.

Der Blonde löste sich eiligst von dem anderen, seine Wangen mit einem leichten Rotton versehen. Harry grinste nur darüber.

Zusammen sahen sie sich dann um und entdeckten, dass sie an der Stelle standen, an der in ihrer Zeit das Schloss stehen würde. Und dann waren da kleine Holzpfosten, die mit Schnüren verbunden waren. Es schien, als sollten sie einen Grundriss darstellen – vielleicht den Hogwarts´?

Langsam drehten sie sich im Kreis, um zu sehen, ob jemand in der Nähe war. Allerdings blieben hielten sie erstarrt, als sich vor ihnen, wo sich eigentlich der See mit dem Riesenkraken befinden sollte, eine große Stadt auftat.

„Wo...?", flüsterte der Blonde und starrte auf den Ort, der sich mit seinen prächtigen Steinhäusern, Türmchen und Bögen präsentierte.

Das Ganze lag im Schein der Sonne und strahlte in einem überirdischen Licht. Fast hätte man meinen können, dass diese Stadt aus Glas bestand.

„In der Vergangenheit, nehme ich an", antwortete Harry genauso verblüfft.

---

Langsam machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu der ihnen unbekannten Stadt. Sollten sie hier wirklich noch am selben Ort sein?

Falls ja, dann hätte Harry vielleicht doch `Geschichte Hogwarts´ lesen sollen... Aber andererseits hätte Hermine es sich doch sicher nicht nehmen lassen, ihm und Ron von der Stadt zu erzählen, die einmal unweit von Hogwarts gestanden hatte. Oder?

„Wo ist denn eigentlich der See? Und das Dorf?"

Harry nickte auf Dracos Aussage hin, es stimmte nämlich: beides fehlte!

Schnell hatten sie das Stadttor erreicht. Man hatte schon von weitem gesehen, dass es keine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gab, wie man es von vorneherein erwartete.

Das Tor hatte filigran gearbeitete Flügel und öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand, als sie näher traten. Wenn der Student nicht gewusst hätte, dass er hier in der Vergangenheit war, hätte er auf einen elektrischen Türöffner mit Sensor gewettet!

So setzten sie aber vorsichtig und den Zauberstab im Anschlag, einen Fuß auf die gepflasterte Straße dieses außergewöhnlichen Ortes.

Ein Mann mit brauner Drachenledermontur erschien vor ihnen und musterte sie kurz. Dann sprach er sie an. Leider hatten sie ausgerechnet diese Sprache nicht im Unterricht gehabt, so dass sie nicht verstanden, was man von ihnen wollte – Altangelsächsisch, wer sprach das denn noch?!

Der Blonde war leicht unsicher, was man daran merkte, dass er sich hinter Harry versteckte – ganz unauffällig natürlich! Der Wachmann, jedenfalls sah er nach einem aus, wartete immer noch auf seine Antwort.

Harry zog langsam seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sich selbst. Kurz murmelte er einen Spruch, dann konnte Draco ihn auf der gleichen Sprache reden hören, wie der Fremde.

„Guten Tag, wir sind Reisende und suchen Unterkunft!", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und wartete nun seinerseits. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht zu sehr auffielen, denn ihre Kleidung könnte Probleme bereiten. Zu dumm nur, dass ihm das gerade eben erst eingefallen war.

„Nun, wenn ihr der Hauptstraße folgt, gelangt ihr automatisch an ein Gasthaus. Sagt, dass Franco euch geschickt hat, dann bekommt ihr sicherlich ein Zimmer."

Harry bedankte sich freundlich und zog dann den Blonden mit sich.

---

Tatsächlich erreichten sie kurze Zeit später ein Gasthaus, das man `Sonnenmilch´ nannte.

„Komischer Name, oder?", meinte der Malfoy und schaute an dem Gebäude hoch. Hier war alles gerade und nicht schief und krumm, wie man es von der Winkelgasse kannte... Ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick, aber dennoch atemberaubend.

„Lass und rein gehen", sagte der Dunkelhaarige dann und hinter ihm blieb ein ratloser Blondschopf zurück. Harry lächelte, legte einen Zauber über den anderen, der endlich verstand, was gesprochen wurde - hatte der Student den Sprachenzauber doch noch nicht aufgehoben gehabt.

Im Inneren des Hauses war es dunkler, so dass man sich erst daran gewöhnen musste.

Sie bemerkten nicht, dass es einen Augenblick lang still geworden war und man sie musterte. Stattdessen traten sie an den Tresen, um sich nach einem Zimmer zu erkundigen:

„Guten Tag, wir hätten gerne eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit. Wir wurden von Franco geschickt."

Der dicke Mann hinter dem Tresen musterte die Fremden erst einmal, besonders Harry, der mit der Narbe im Gesicht nicht sehr seriös wirkte, nickte schließlich und legte das Tuch zur Seite. Scheinbar waren sie mit ihrer Kleidung doch etwas zu auffällig...

Als der Wirt hinter dem Tresen hervorgekommen war, winkte er ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Er stieg eine knarrende, aber stabile Treppe empor und die jungen Männer folgten rasch.

„So, das hier ist noch frei! Der Rest ist belegt, da eine Versammlung stattfindet und viele Reisende in der Stadt sind. Aber wenn ich mir Sie beide so ansehe, denke ich, dass Sie das nicht stören dürfte. Falls Sie Hunger haben, kommen Sie runter."

Damit ließ er die beiden ganz perplex zurück.

„Der denkt doch wohl nicht, dass wir...?", flüsterte Draco fassungslos.

„...schwul sind? Doch, scheint so."

Harry sah an seiner linken Hand runter und bemerkte, dass er die des anderen noch immer umschlossen hielt.

„Kein Wunder, schau mal!"

Der Schwarzhaarige hob ihre Hände hoch und Draco, der es nun auch sah, wurde knallrot.

„Lass los!", rief er dann empört, machte sich frei und inspizierte viel zu interessiert das Bett. Es war unnötig, zu erwähnen, dass er nur seine Unsicherheit und Röte vertuschen wollte.

Der andere war noch ein wenig am Überlegen, was das von eben zu bedeuten hatte. Als der Blonde seine Hand zurückgezogen hatte, war ein Gefühl von Enttäuschung durch seinen Körper geflossen...

Was denke ich da eigentlich, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er schüttelte selbigen. Dann ließ er sich einfach aufs Bett fallen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Draco ihn anschaute und sich insgeheim fragte, wie diese Narbe entstanden sein mochte.

---

Draco und Harry hatten nach einer Weile beschlossen, etwas zu essen. Die Aufregung hatte den Hunger enorm gestärkt. Sie setzten sich also an einen Tisch und warteten, bis der Wirt erschien. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da standen Teller mit deftiger Suppe und Brot vor ihnen. Schnell hatten sie sich ihre Löffel geschnappt und sich die Suppe einverleibt.

„Boah, ich kann nicht mehr...", entkam es dem Dunkelhaarigen, der sich den Bauch rieb.

„Ja, aber hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, wie wir das bezahlen sollen?", flüsterte der Blonde zurück und wirkte dabei nicht gerade ruhig.

„Wir müssen wohl erst mal einen Heiler finden, den wir nach dieser Pflanze fragen können. Danach können wir uns hierüber den Kopf zerbrechen."

Draco wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Es stimmte, sie sollten diese verflixte Pflanze finden, aber andererseits fühlte er sich nicht so wirklich sicher, hier zu bleiben, ohne zu wissen, wie sie bezahlen sollten.

„Komm, lass uns gehen. Irgendwo muss man ja einen Heiler, oder zumindest ein Krankenhaus finden können. Und falls nicht, suchen wir einen Tränkemeister, der sollte uns auch helfen können."

Dem Blonden blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu ergeben und dem anderen zu folgen.

---

So traten sie auf die Straße und schauten diese einmal hoch und runter. Wo lang sollten sie gehen? Schließlich entschied Draco, dass sie zum Marktplatz laufen würden, um sich dort einen Überblick zu verschaffen und dann weiter darüber nachzudenken, wie sie vorgehen wollten. Und das war wirklich eine gute Idee, wie Harry einfiel. Denn sie brauchten dringend angepasste Kleidung!

Als sie schließlich eben jenen Platz erreicht hatten, konnten sie nur staunen. Den Namen Marktplatz hatte dieser Ort wahrlich verdient! Es schien beinahe so, als wäre dieses Wort nur für das Treiben hier, erfunden worden.

Überall standen Stände, Tiere, Menschen... Es war überfüllt und gleichzeitig so einladend, dass die beiden das alles erst verdauen mussten. So etwas gab es zu ihrer Zeit schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten weiter und hier nicht Wurzeln schlagen, oder?", wandte sich Harry dann an seinen Begleiter und der nickte nur.

So bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge. Harry wusste, was er suchte und nach einer Weile fand er auch einige Stände, die Umhänge, Hosen und Hemden anboten. Erfreut sah er sich alles an und ignorierte dabei den Blonden, der ständig schimpfte und zu verdeutlichen versuchte, dass er nichts unter seiner Würde tragen würde.

Aber nachdem Harry ihm einfach eine braune Lederhose und ein weißes Hemd in die Arme geworfen hatte und hinterher noch ein Umhang folgte, war er still vor Schock.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich d-"

„Und ob du das wirst! Außer, du willst von allen gegafft werden wie eine Zirkusattraktion!"

Der Dunkelhaarige wusste, er hatte den anderen überredet und wandte sich nun wieder dem Händler zu, um sich selbst noch etwas auszusuchen. Er fand es sehr praktisch, dass sich die Kleidung durch einen speziellen Zauber, der Größe des Trägers anpasste.

Am Ende hatte er sich selbst eine schwarze Lederhose und ein rotes Hemd ausgesucht, zudem ebenfalls einen Umhang. Die Schuhe, so war er sich sicher, würden wohl kaum auffallen.

Nachdem er bezahlt hatte, griff er nach dem Arm des Blonden und zog ihn weiter mit sich. Noch hatten sie immerhin nicht alles gesehen!

Draco hatte sich von seinem Schock erholt und mit seinem Schicksal, diese Fummel tragen zu müssen, abgefunden. Außerdem beherrschte wieder etwas anderes sein Denken:

„Ich will jetzt diese Pflanze finden und dann müssen wir sofort zurück. Je länger wir brauchen, desto schlechter geht es Severus!"

Mit diesen Worten war der Malfoy an seinem Begleiter vorbeigegangen und Harry musste sehen, dass er ihn nicht aus den Augen verlor, was bei dieser Menge wohl kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war.

„Warte!", rief der Dunkelhaarige also und fasste erneut des anderen Arm, als er ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Renn nicht einfach weg, ohne zu wissen, wo ich bin! Außerdem habe ich deinem Paten versprochen auf dich aufzupassen. Und das kann ich nur, wenn du bei mir bleibst! Oder hast du schon vergessen, dass du sogar vor dem harmlosen Torwächter Angst hattest?"

Draco wurde knallrot und drehte den Kopf weg. Was musste der das auch wieder ansprechen? Hatte er noch nie von dem ungeschrieben _Gesetz gehört, dass man einen Malfoy nicht bloßstellte?

„Hatte ich gar nicht!", stritt er schließlich schmollend ab – Mann musste ja seinen Stolz verteidigen! - und brachte den anderen damit zum Lächeln. Dieser Schmollmud war ja auch zu süß. Wäre der Blonde schon zur Schulzeit so niedlich gewesen, hätte er ihn sicherlich nicht nur einmal vernascht!

„Ja, ja...", meinte er nur noch, nahm aber trotzdem demonstrativ die Hand des Gleichgroßen und lief mit ihm weiter. Er erhielt keine Gegenwehr, was ihn zwar überraschte, aber andererseits auch erfreute – irgendwie... nicht, dass jemand auf den Gedanken käme, dass er den Blonden mögen könnte.

„So viele Menschen auf einem Platz... Das kenne ich nur von Hogwarts", erklärte der Blondhaarige und sah sich staunend um. Eine kindliche Neugierde lag in seinem Gesicht und machte es schwer, ihm etwas abzuschlagen.

„Ja, es ist faszinierend. Vor allem, da hier alles ohne Ärger von statten geht. Es ist so harmonisch hier...", sagte Harry laut und ließ den Blick ebenso schweifen. An einem Stand blieb er hängen. Im Vergleich zu anderen, hatte er einen Unterschied und er beschloss heute Abend, wenn er Draco zurück ins Zimmer gebracht hatte, noch einmal herzukommen.

„Meine Herren! Kommen Sie näher!", stellte sich da plötzlich eine Frau in den Weg, packte den Arm Dracos und zog ihn zu ihrem Stand.

„Sie haben wunderbare Haut und wollen doch sicherlich, dass das so bleibt?! Ich habe Ihnen hier eine wunderbare Tinktur, die Sie nur einmal die Woche benutzen müssen und Sie werden bis ins hohe Alter keine Falten bekommen!"

Ganz begeistert war sie und zeigte bei ihren Worten auf ihr eigenes Gesicht.

„Sehen Sie nur mich an! Ich bin schon fünfundfünfzig und habe keine Falten!", erklärte sie weiterhin und wollte Draco schon etwas davon ins Gesicht schmieren.

Harry war schneller gewesen, hatte den anderen herumgerissen und an sich gedrückt. Der hatte das mit einem überraschten Aufquietschen mit sich machen lassen und blieb ruhig und mit Herzklopfen in der Umarmung, während der Dunkelhaarige mit der Frau redete.

„Tut uns leid, aber wir haben es sehr eilig. Vielen dank auch!"

Schnell drehte er den anderen um und schob ihn vorwärts, damit sie verschwinden konnten.

„Meine Güte, hoffentlich passiert das nicht noch mal!", stöhnte Harry und dachte, dass das sicherlich heiter werden würde. Draco antwortete nicht darauf, noch immer musste er sein Herz beruhigen und seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder auf Normalzustand bringen.

„Alles klar bei dir? Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", erkundigte sich der Auror und Lehreranwärter. Dass der Blonde noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben, oder sich darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass es jemand gewagt hatte, seine malfoyhafte Schönheit zu begrabschen, war schon eigenartig.

„Ja, mir geht's gut."

„Schön, dann schau mal da vorne, das scheint so was wie eine Arztpraxis zu sein", meinte der Potter und deutete auf ein Haus. Draco folgte dem und antwortete etwas irritiert:

„Was ist dann das? Und da, das da auch... Und dort!"

Nun fiel auch Harry auf, dass da lauter verschiedene Häuser mit Schildern, auf denen der berühmte Aesculap Stab abgebildet war und das dicht auf dicht.

Sein Mund stand halb offen und Draco konnte nur leicht lachen, als er das sah.

Es stimmte, der Blonde hatte schon viel von dem anderen gesehen, aber nicht, wie er sprachlos vor einem Haufen Häuser stand. Das musste er im Kalender anstreichen, wenn sie wieder zu Hause waren!

So mit Lachen beschäftigt, bemerkte der Malfoy aber auch nicht, dass Harry ihn beobachtete und sich magisch angezogen fühlte. Und ehe er es sich versah, stand er schon neben ihm und schaute sich kurz verstohlen um. Dann zog er den Blonden hastig an sich, was den zum Aufschreien brachte und erstickte dieses Geräusch mit einem Kuss.

Draco machte große Augen, konnte nicht reagieren und als der andere von ihm abließ, gab er noch immer keinen Ton von sich.

„Sorry...", wisperte der Dunkelhaarige leicht verlegen, schaute weg und versuchte die unangenehme Stille zu überstehen. Wie hatte er das denn nur zulassen können?!

Der Blonde legte seine Finger auf die Lippen und konnte nicht fassen, dass er eben von einem Mann geküsst worden war – oder viel eher, von DEM Mann!

Der allerdings schien mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder woanders zu sein.

„Verdammt, ist es denn zu viel verlangt, hier einen Arzt zu finden, der uns helfen kann?!", brüllte er nämlich lautstark durch die Gegend und wurde angesehen, als wäre er von einem anderen Stern.

„Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen?", erklang dann eine Stimme hinter den beiden.

Tada! Na, wie war's??? Ich hatte diese FF eigentlich schon abgeshclossen, aber noch mal überarbeitet und mir ist aufgefallen, dass man da noch einiges dazu machen kann!^^ Deshalb sind es auch fast sechs Seiten geworden... Na ja, noch etwas zum Schluss:

Aesculap Stab: das ist dieser nette Stab, den wir alle kennen. Er wird von zwei Schlangen oder so was umwunden und steht für die Medizin. Bilder finden sich sicherlich bei Google.

Bye,

9


	5. Der Doktor Vidomir Leis

8

Patria Sanationis, verlorene Stadt

4 ~ Der Doktor Vidomir Leis

„Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen?", erklang dann eine Stimme hinter den beiden.

Harry drehte sich hastig herum. Sein Blick blieb an einem Mann Ende dreißig hängen. Er hatte rötliche Haare, blaue Augen und erinnerte den Dunkelhaarigen stark an einen Weasley. Aber ob das wirklich ein Vorfahre Rons war? Er glaubte nicht daran.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt!" Der Junge Mann verbeugte sich leicht und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Ich heiße Vidomir Leis. Doktor Leis."

Harry sah kurz zu Draco, der unentschlossen zu dem Heiler und wieder zu dem Grünäugigen sah. Der Student wusste nicht genau, was er jetzt machen sollte. Sie waren auf Hilfe angewiesen, aber der Blonde schien – ängstlich?

„Augenblick bitte!", wandte er sich also an den Mann und trat neben Draco, drehte mit zusammen diesem, den Rücken zu dem Rothaarigen und flüsterte:

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts."

„Sag schon, ich hab gesehen, dass du skeptisch bist. Oder hast du Angst?"

Der Blonde schüttelte heftigst den Kopf.

„Nein, ich hab keine Angst vor dem Mann. Aber wir müssen ja noch das Gasthaus zahlen und ihn werden wir auch nicht bezahlen können. Was machen wir also?", versuchte der Malfoy sich zu erklären.

„Okay, verstehe. Wir reden jetzt erst mal mit ihm und erklären, was wir suchen. Dann sehen wir weiter, was er uns sagt, ja?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich dem Mann zu.

„Also, vielleicht sollten wir irgendwo hin, wo wir in Ruhe reden können?"

„Einverstanden. Dann folgen Sie mir doch bitte, ich werde Sie zu meinem Haus führen. Da haben wir Ruhe und können auch Wein, oder Tee trinken. Wie Sie möchten!"

Damit lief Doktor Leis voran, gefolgt von einem Blondhaarigen und einem Schwarzhaarigen, die nicht genau wussten, was sie noch erwarten würde.

---

Sie gelangten an einem recht großen Haus an, das hohe Fenster aufwies, eine Eingangstür, die aus zwei großen, braunen Flügeln bestand, auf denen ein Wappen und ein typisches Zeichen, das Zaubererärzte hatten, zu sehen waren – genannt Aesculap Stab.

„Wow!", rutschte es Draco raus. Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und schaute über die Schulter zu seinem Begleiter, der ihn wissend angrinste. Das passte ihm natürlich nicht, immerhin war er ein Malfoy und die waren nicht beeindruckt! Jedenfalls nicht, wenn es um ein Haus ging, diese Stadt hier war ja was anderes...

Das Haus des Heilers hatte wie alle anderen auch diese seltsame Farbe, die wie Glas oder Silber wirkte, wenn die Sonne darauf strahlte.

„Ja, beeindruckend, nicht? Ich habe es von meinem Herrn Vater geerbt. Es ist Tradition in unserer Familie, dass wir Heiler werden, obwohl wir mit Doktor angesprochen werden. Witzig, nicht?"

Interessiert lauschten die beiden und nickten.

Doktor Leis öffnete die Eingangstür und bat sie einzutreten. Drinnen war es hell, dafür, dass es nicht gerade viele Fenster gab. Wie die beiden bemerkten, waren es Lichtzauber, die dafür sorgen, dass man etwas sah.

Und das konnte man durchaus: große Gemälde hingen an der Wand, Kandelaber mit dicken Kerzen säumten den Weg und Teppiche auf dem Boden, machten jeden Schritt angenehm.

Fenster hatte es nur ganz oben in der Wand, so dass das Licht nicht bis nach unten reichte. Aber das störte Dank der Zauber nicht.

„Wirklich, ein schönes Haus. Zumindest das, was wir bisher sehen konnten", lobte Harry und folgte weiterhin ihrem Gastgeber.

„Es ist schon einige Jahrzehnte alt, aber man bemerkt es nicht. Ich finde es doch immer wieder faszinierend, was die Magie alles bewerkstelligen kann!", schwärmte der Doktor und lächelte. Sie erreichten eine Treppe, die sie ein Stockwerk höher führte und durchquerten dort eine Tür zu ihrer Linken.

Es offenbarte sich eine riesige Bibliothek.

„Boah!", entkam es dem Blonden, der daraufhin sofort die Hände vor den Mund schlug. Er fragte sich insgeheim, ob er das jetzt zur Gewohnheit lassen würde? Wie peinlich ihm das war, konnte man gleich darauf anhand seines Gesichtes sehen.

„Ja, so etwas habe ich auch gedacht, als ich das alles das erste Mal bewunderte. Schließlich bin ich auf dem Land aufgewachsen und als ich dann in die Stadt zog, wo mein Vater und Großvater ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, war ich beeindruckt wie noch niemals zuvor."

Die Worte hatten glücklich und voller Gefühle geklungen, dass man sich einen kleinen rothaarigen Jungen vorstellen konnte, der mit großen Augen das riesige Haus bestaunte.

„Ich nehme an, dass sie dann mit ihrer Mutter auf dem Land lebten?", erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige, der doch recht interessiert war.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Ich wurde in unserem Landhaus geboren und habe dort bis zu meinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr mit meiner Mutter gelebt. Sie starb dann aber an einer seltenen Krankheit. Später fand mein Vater heraus, dass zur Heilung nur noch eine Pflanze gefehlt hätte. Und von da an hat er sich darauf konzentriert, ein Heilmittel zu finden. Letztendlich hat er es auch geschafft, aber leider konnte er dann die Fertigstellung nicht mehr miterleben. Letztes Jahr starb er im Alter von einundsechzig. Seither führe ich die Praxis weiter", beendete der Mann, mittlerweile sitzend, seine Ausführung.

Draco, der neben Harry saß, hatte stumm und mit betrübten Gedanken gelauscht. Ihn erinnerte das alles ein wenig an seine Zeit in Malfoy Manor, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war. Davon war jetzt nichts mehr übrig – seine Eltern saßen in Azkaban, das Vermögen war großteils an Kriegskämpfer und Veteranen, so wie an Potter selbst, verteilt worden. Nur, was er auf seinem eigenen Konto gehabt hatte, war ihm geblieben; und das auch nur, weil er nachweislich kein Todesser gewesen war.

„Aber nun habe ich euch so viel über mich erzählt! Sagt mir doch, woher kommt ihr und was führt euch hierher?"

Der Blonde begann unmerklich zu zittern, während der andere überlegte, was er erzählen konnte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dem Doktor trauen konnte und, was noch wesentlich wichtiger war, er schien das Heilmittel für Snape zu kennen!

„Nun, was wollen Sie wissen?", fragte er den Rothaarigen, der sich entspannt zurücklehnte und ihn sehr interessiert musterte, vor allem die Narbe schien ihn neugierig zu machen.

„Tja, wie sind eure Namen? Woher kommt ihr? Und was sucht ihr hier?"

Der Auror grinste, denn die Antworten könnten ein wenig pikierend werden!

„Also…", begann er, eine Spannung aufbauende Pause einlegend.

„…mein Name ist Harry Potter. Zu Hause bin ich sehr berühmt, weil ich einen mächtigen Schwarzmagier vernichtet habe. Zur Zeit bin ich im Studium zum Lehrer und aushilfsweise Auror."

Harry wollte gerade wieder ansetzen, als Leis aufgeregt fragte:

„Einen Schwarzmagier? Wie hieß er denn? Es gibt ja nicht viele und vielleicht kenne ich seinen Namen!"

Der Dunkelhaarige lachte amüsiert. Man merkte doch, dass der andere nicht viel Ahnung hatte - mal davon abgesehen, dass der Doktor nicht wusste, dass sie aus der Zukunft kamen…

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie ihn kennen. Aber gut, sein Name war Lord Voldemort. Jedenfalls hatte er sich den gegeben, sein richtiger Name lautete eigentlich Tom Riddle."

Leis schaute nachdenklich und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Nein, den kenne ich wirklich nicht. Wann war das?", wollte er weiter wissen.

Auf diese Frage hin riss der Blondhaarige den Kopf hoch und starrte den anderen an. Er würde doch nichts sagen?! Er betete, dass Harry den Mund halten würde!

„Nun, das ist, glaube ich, vier Jahre her. Das dürfte dann so zweitausendzwei gewesen sein…?"

Während Draco weiterhin fassungslos zu seinem Begleiter starrte und schon kommen sah, dass er gleich am Boden lag, nickte der junge Rothaarige nur und stutzte dann.

„Was?! Zweitausend...?!", entkam es ihm reichlich schockiert. Das entlockte dem Studenten ein Lachen, das der Malfoy absolut nicht witzig fand und der Arzt nur irritiert schauen konnte.

„Ja, so ist es", bestätigte er dann und lehnte sich weiter ins Polster zurück.

„Wir kommen aus Hogwarts, im Jahre zweitausendsechs."

„Moment, ich habe gehört, dass ein Gebäude solchen Namens errichtet werden soll. Es waren vor ein paar Wochen vier Leute da, Zauberer und Hexen, die ein Schloss errichten wollen. Oben auf dem Hügel, an den Klippen, haben sie schon den Grundriss angelegt und ein Architekt aus unserer Stadt, entwirft das Ganze mit ihnen zusammen. Und ihr wollt mir gerade sagen, dass ihr aus diesem Gebäude kommt?"

Die großen, blauen Augen zeigten Unglauben und Neugierde zugleich.

„Also, eigentlich schon… Machen wir es anders. Sie wissen doch bestimmt, was mit diesem Schloss gemacht werden soll, wenn es errichtet worden ist?"

Leis nickte heftig.

„Ja, das ist bei der Stadtversammlung besprochen, beziehungsweise, bekannt gegeben worden. Das war vor zwei Wochen."

„Fein, dann werde ich Ihnen jetzt sagen, was es mit diesem Schloss auf sich hat. Und ich will nur kurz anmerken: Draco und ich, wir sind erst heute hier angekommen! Der Torwächter kann es Ihnen bestätigen."

Verstehend nickte der Doktor und wartete darauf, was der Dunkelhaarige sagen würde.

„Hogwarts soll eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei werden, gegründet und erbaut von Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffendor und Salazar Slytherin. Es wird eine Schule, in der die Kinder Großbritanniens, oder der gesamten Insel hier, lernen sollen, ihre Magie anzuwenden."

Vidomir Leis starrte den jungen Mann vor sich an und den daneben sitzenden Blonden. Sollten diese beiden wirklich aus einer anderen Zeit kommen?

Aber er hatte tatsächlich schon davon gehört, dass so was funktioniert. Nur, dass die meisten nicht zurückgekehrt waren... Und wenn er sich so ihre Kleidung betrachtete. Ja, es konnte durchaus stimmen!

„Harry…", meldete sich Draco zum ersten Mal seit langem, zu Wort.

„Du redet zu viel! Was, wenn wir ihm nicht trauen können? Außerdem müssen wir die Pflanze finden!"

Leis hatte diese leisen und drängend gesprochenen Worte dennoch verstanden, machte aber keine Anstalten, etwas dazu zu sagen. Er verstand das Misstrauen des anderen, ging es ihm doch nicht anders. Wobei er gestehen musste, dass er mittlerweile doch Vertrauen fasste und ihn die Neugierde aufzufressen begann.

„Keine Sorgen, Dray, ich vertraue ihm. Also lass mal deine Sorge verschwinden und lächle wieder!", beruhigte er den anderen und strich ihm dabei fast unauffällig über die Hand. Eben nur fast, denn Vidomir sah es und dachte sich, dass die beiden mehr als Freundschaft verband.

„Was für eine Pflanze?", fragte er dann, sich räuspernd und sah den beiden in die Augen.

„Nun, es ist eine, die es bei uns nicht mehr gibt. Wir brauchen sie aber, um seinem Paten das Leben zu retten. Ich habe ein Buch bei mir, in dem sie abgebildet ist, Moment."

Harry begann in seiner Tasche herumzukramen und förderte dann ein in Leder gebundenes Buch zu Tage.

Schnell blätterte er und schlug letztendlich die Seiten auf, die wichtig für sie waren. Dann drehte er es herum und reichte es dem Doktor. Der betrachtete sich die Pflanze und das daneben stehende Rezept. Er stockte.

„Aber, das ist doch…!", rief er aus und blätterte unkoordiniert weiter. Harry und Draco starrten ihn irritiert an und verstanden nicht, was los war. Immer wieder hielt der Heiler inne und starrte die Seiten an. Schlussendlich schlug er das Buch zu und las den Autorennamen. Seine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, als sie es sowieso schon waren. Wie konnte…? Oder war das der Beweis, den er gebraucht hatte, um endlich vollkommen glauben zu können? War das der Moment, in dem er überzeugt sein sollte?

Er betrachtete die beiden noch mal, dann nickte er sich selbst zu – ja!

„Das ist ein Medizinbuch", erklärte er sachlich, als ob seine beiden Gegenüber das nicht schon längst wüssten. Die Hände des Doktors zitterten leicht.

„Was ist denn?", erkundigte sich der Blonde, da es ihm langsam blöde wurde. Dass er vor Nervosität die Hände knetete, bemerkte er gar nicht.

„Dieses Buch, das habe ich geschrieben", sagte er. Langsam drehte er das Buch um und schlug den Rücken auf.

Mit seinem Zeigefinger deutete er auf ein kleines Zeichen, das man nicht gleich bemerken würde, wenn man das Buch einfach so anschaute.

„Das ist mein Kürzel."

Nun war es nicht nur Draco, der erstaunt war, sondern auch Harry. Nie hätten sie geglaubt, dass sie gerade diesem Menschen hier begegnen würden. Und vielleicht, so dachte der Dunkelhaarige, war das mal wieder seinem berühmten Glück zu verdanken?

„Das ist… unfassbar", meinte er schließlich und seufzte.

„Dann können Sie uns sicherlich auch bei der Suche helfen. Wie gesagt, ist Dracos Pate von dieser seltenen Krankheit betroffen und wir brauchen diese Pflanze, um den richtigen Trank brauen zu können."

Leis nickte und überlegte. Die beiden jungen Männer hatten eine weite Reise unternommen, um einen Menschen zu retten und außerdem hatten sie ihm ja auch dieses Buch gezeigt und von Hogwarts erzählt!

„Natürlich, ich werde versuchen Ihnen beiden zu helfen. Zuvor sollte ich aber wissen, ob Ihr Pate…" Er schaute zu Draco.

„…exakt die Symptome aufweist, die hier notiert sind?"

Draco nickte darauf nur und erzählte, was er bisher hatte mitansehen müssen. Leis nickte nur und schrieb nebenbei alles auf ein Stück Pergament, das auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch gelegen hatte. Das klang so, wie die Krankheit, die auch seine Mutter – sie ruhe in Frieden – ins Grab gebracht hatte.

„Gut, die Pflanze ist leider nicht sehr oft anzutreffen, aber sie wächst im nahe gelegenen Wald. Das heißt, wir werden sie suchen gehen können. Aber wir müssen zusehen, dass wir Wachen mitnehmen, denn die magischen Wesen können manchmal ungehalten sein und angreifen."

Harry hatte interessiert gelauscht und nebenbei das heftige Zittern des Blonden bemerkt, dessen Hand ja noch immer in der seinen lag.

„Nun, dann würde ich sagen, dass wir gleich morgen aufbrechen. Treffen wir uns am Tor?", erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige, der sich langsam wirklich Sorgen um seinen Begleiter machte.

„Oh, ja, natürlich werden wir gleich morgen früh aufbrechen. Am Besten pflückt man die Blume bei Sonnenaufgang. Allerdings denke ich, dass ihr doch gleich hier übernachten könnt. Wir frühstücken dann zusammen und brechen gemeinsam auf."

Ein Seitenblick von Harry zu Draco, sagte selbigem, dass der andere jetzt erst mal Abstand von hier brauchte.

„Also, wir haben in der Gaststätte Sonnenmilch schon ein Zimmer. Und da müssten wir dann erst mal hin und noch die Rechnung irgendwie begleichen", erklärte der Student und strich mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken des Blonden.

„Verstehe. Aber was heißt, irgendwie bezahlen?"

„Nun, wir haben zwar Geld, aber das ist aus unserer Zeit und wir wissen ja nicht, ob das hier vom Wert oder der Währung her, gleich ist."

Leis nickte und bat ihn, einmal ein paar Münzen hervorzuholen. Als er die Galeonen, Sickel und Knuts in der Hand hatte, lächelte er.

„Also, die Währung ist dieselbe, allerdings nehme ich an, dass der Wert schon anders ist. Wir können nur froh sein, dass es keine Prägedaten gibt."

Die beiden Reisenden waren äußerst erleichtert.

„Wunderbar. Was denken Sie, was wir für Suppe und Brot, so wie etwas zu trinken, zahlen müssen? Das Zimmer haben wir ja eigentlich gar nicht benutzt?!", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nun, ich denke, dass vier Sickel und zwei Knuts reichen. Aber das werden Sie ja sehen", antwortet er und erhob sich dann, um seine Gäste zur Eingangstür zu begleiten.

„Finden Sie wieder hierher?", fragte er dann.

„Ja, danke."

Die eine Flügeltür öffnete sich und die beiden traten in die frische, aber warme Abendluft. Noch einmal nickten sie dem Arzt zu und liefen dann die Straße hinunter, bis sie am Marktplatz angelangten und dann weiter der Straße folgten, die zu ihrem Wirtshaus führte.

---

Rauch schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie die Türe zum Schankraum öffneten. Lärm begleitete unterhaltsame Klaviermusik und eine singende Frauenstimme. Draco und Harry schauten sich neugierig um, besahen sich die Sängerin und suchten dann den Wirt.

Schließlich fanden sie ihn im hinteren Teil des Raumes und winkten ihm zu. Als er es endlich merkte, kam er gemächlich auf die beiden zu und erkundigte sich nach ihrem Wunsch.

„Mister, es ist so, dass wir nun doch leider weiter müssen und so das Zimmer nicht mehr brauchen. Wir wollten das Essen bezahlen", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige. Die verschwitzte, speckig aussehende Stirn des Wirtes zog sich in Falten, dann nickte er und deutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen.

„Das macht dann vier Sickel", las er vor und schmatzte, während Harry die Münzen suchte und dann fünf auf den Tisch legte. Etwas irritiert sah der dicke Mann ihn an.

„Für die Umstände!", meinte Harry bloß, schnappte sich Dracos Arm und sie verließen eilends das Gasthaus. Gut, dass sie ihre Sachen immer dabei gehabt hatten...

Draußen begrüßte sie wieder die erfrischende Luft, die sie gierig in ihre Lungen sogen.

„Na dann, gehen wir zurück zu unserem Doktor..."

„Eh, aber ich habe da noch eine Frage!"

Harry drehte sich dem Blonden zu, der stehen geblieben war.

„Und die wäre?"

„Wie hast du unsere neuen Sachen bezahlt, wenn du doch keine Ahnung hattest, ob unser Geld nutzbar ist?"

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte.

„Ich habe den Ring meines Vaters dagegen getauscht."

Damit ließ er einen entsetzten Draco Malfoy zurück, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand.

So, wir fandet ihr es? Ich mag den werten Herrn Doktor, und ihr?

Bye,

8


	6. Die Stadt

8

5 ~ Die Stadt

„Ich habe den Ring meines Vaters dagegen getauscht."

Damit ließ er einen entsetzten Draco Malfoy zurück, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand.

Langsam schritten sie schweigend die gepflasterte Straße entlang, in die Richtung, aus der sie zuvor noch gekommen waren. Harry wollte nicht zu schnell dort ankommen, darum hatte er ein sehr langsames Tempo angeschlagen und da sich der andere nicht beschwerte, schien es ihn nicht zu stören. Er kam nicht auf die Idee, dass Draco sich Gedanken um den Ring machte. Er hatte damals durch Zufall erfahren, dass Potter einen Ring von seinem Vater gefunden hatte und diesen seither immer trug. Dass er ihn jetzt gegen ein paar Fetzen eingetauscht hatte – und das nur seinetwegen! – war unfassbar und für ihn Dummheit pur.

„Draco?", fragte Harry leise, schaute den Malfoy von der Seite an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Seit sie vom `Sonnenmilch´ aufgebrochen waren, hatte der Blonde kein Wort mehr gesagt und auch im Gasthaus schon nicht. Dass er noch immer schwieg, mochte sicher eine Bedeutung haben. Nur welche? An den Ring dachte er bewusst nicht mehr, denn es hatte schon wehgetan.

„He, red´ mit mir, sonst mach ich mir Sorgen um dich!", äußerte er sich dann etwas energischer. Das schien den anderen wieder in die Gegenwart zu holen, denn er sah auf und in die grünen Augen seines Begleiters.

„Was hast du? Ich hab ja vorher schon gemerkt, dass was nichts stimmt, aber ich wollte nicht vor Leis fragen."

Draco lächelte leicht und nickte verstehend.

„Ich... müssen wir in den Wald?", wollte er wissen, den Blick verdächtig gesenkt und gleichzeitig von seinen eigenen Gedanken ablenkend.

„Hast du Angst? Wenn du möchtest, kannst du auch im Haus bleiben und ich gehe morgen früh alleine mit Leis. Ist kein Problem, wirklich!"

Der Blonde sah Harry fassungslos und ungläubig an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der andere das für ihn tun würde. Erst hatte er seinetwegen das Erbe seines Vaters versetzt und jetzt das. Vor allem, da die Sache ja eigentlich so gelegen hatte, dass Harry ihn begleiten sollte, damit er selbst dieses Kraut finden konnte. Aber wie es aussah, hatte Harry diese Mission schon von Anfang an geleitet.

„Danke. Und das ist wirklich in Ordnung? Ich... ich will nicht, dass du glaubt, dass ich nur als Anhängsel hier bin. Ich möchte auch etwas für Severus tun. Es ist nur, ich... habe schlechte Erfahrungen mit Wäldern gemacht..."

Harry musterte den Blonden von der Seite und lächelte. Irgendwie freute es ihn, dass er die schwache Seite von Draco Malfoy kennen lernte. Früher hätte er sich das niemals träumen können.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Ich hab es dir ja gerade angeboten. Außerdem ist es sicher besser, wenn ich mich so an unser erstes Schuljahr zurückerinnere..."

Draco wurde rot und senkte den Blick noch mehr.

„Oh, sag nicht, dass das die schlechte Erfahrung war? Sorry, ich dachte, da war noch was?"

Draco sah auf.

„Nein, da war noch was anderes, das stimmt. Ich war noch klein, mein Vater nahm mich in den Wald mit und ließ mich dort zurück. Er hatte gemeint, ich müsse mich alleine nach Hause durchschlagen, das könnte er von einem Malfoyerben in meinem Alter verlangen. Tja, ich bin sechs gewesen..."

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte nur mit offenem Mund zuhören können, als er gehört hatte, was Lucius Malfoy mit seinem Sohn getan hatte. Nein, da konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen:

„So ein verdammter Arsch, hat doch keine Ahnung, wie sich ein Kind fühlt! Als ob er das selbst gemacht hätte. Ich könnte wetten, er wollte nur seinen Frust abbauen! Oder angeben!! Aber dass er nicht mal Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Kind nimmt... Wenn ich ihn jetzt in die Hände bekommen könnte...!"

Draco konnte nicht glauben, dass sich der andere so darüber aufregte. Es war schon über zehn Jahre her!

„Na ja, ich lebe doch noch, oder?"

„Ja, aber du hättest doch sterben können! Was dann?!", entkam es dem Studenten, der momentan in einer Mordslaune war. Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Es freute ihn wirklich, dass Harry sich so um ihn sorgte.

„Reg dich ab, mir geht's gut und mein Vater ist weg."

Es kehrte so plötzlich Stille ein, dass es unangenehm wurde.

„Sorry...", nuschelte der ehemalige Gryffindor und seufzte. Graue Augen sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Warum?"

„Wegen deinem Vater... Nicht, dass ich es bereuen würde, dass er aus dem Verkehr gezogen ist, aber du... na ja..."

„Keine Sorge, ich bin auch froh, irgendwie... Wirklich interessiert hat er sich nie für mich und meine Mutter... Tja, die war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Severus war mehr Vater für mich, als die beiden zusammen meine Eltern."

„Das ist doch traurig, oder?", fragte Harry leise, der sich ja immer eine Familie gewünscht hatte.

„Ja, schon, aber was soll's. Ich habe ja noch meinen Paten. Solange wir rechtzeitig kommen. Aber wenn nicht...?"

Draco fühlte, dass seine Linke in eine andere Hand genommen wurde und blickte dorthin.

„Wir schaffen es, okay? Ich will schließlich meine Entschuldigung!"

Beide lachten leise auf und erreichten dann das Haus des Heilers – nicht bemerkend, dass sich am Horizont schon die ersten dunklen Wolken zusammenzogen, die ein Unwetter ankündigten...

---

Sie klopften laut gegen das Holz der Eingangstür und sofort öffnete eine Hauselfe.

„Hallo, wir möchten zu Doktor Leis, er erwartet uns", erklärte Harry und die Elfe trat zur Seite.

Als die Tür verschlossen war, wandte sich das kleine Wesen ihnen zu:

„Master schlafen, ich bringen Gäste in Zimmer."

Damit hüpfte sie mehr als dass sie lief voran und öffnete schließlich eine Tür im ersten Obergeschoss.

Es handelte sich um ein sehr schönes Zimmer, das in freundlichen Farben eingerichtet war. Allerdings irritierte sie, dass es hier nur ein Bett gab. Draco hatte sich schon umgedreht und die Hauselfe ankeifen wollen, da bemerkte er, dass die nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Toll, was denken die denn?", fragte er sich sauer.

Harry sah den anderen an und grinste leicht.

„Keine Angst, wenn du nicht schnarchst, dann können wir kuscheln." Seine Augen funkelten vor Amüsement, dass Draco sich nicht sicher war, ob das jetzt ernst gemeint gewesen war oder nicht.

„Los, gehen wir schlafen, ich muss schließlich früh raus!"

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte schon den Umhang abgelegt und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, da entsann sich der Blonde wieder, dass es ja nur ein Bett gab.

„Das Sofa sieht nicht sehr warm aus, bist du sicher, dass du dich ausziehen willst?", fragte er und schielte zu dem anderen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich nehm´ das Bett", bekam er als Antwort und vernahm dann das leise Quietschen der Matratze. Unschlüssig blieb Draco vor dem Bett stehen. Sollte er mit Potter da rein liegen?

„Du willst also wirklich, dass wir beide...?", wollte er leise wissen und erhielt ein Nicken. Es war doch unglaublich!! Wieso schien der andere kein Problem damit zu haben?! Sollte er sich tatsächlich hinlegen?

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm gleich darauf abgenommen, denn ein gewaltiger Donner erschütterte die Scheiben und erschreckte den jungen Malfoy so heftig, dass er sich eiligst auszog und unter die Decke verkroch. Dabei achtete er aber peinlichst darauf, auch ja mit dem Kopf unter selbiger zu bleiben.

Dann machten ihn ein tiefer Bass und eine Vibration auf seinen Bettnachbarn aufmerksam, von dem das gekommen war.

„Angst vor dem Gewitter?", lächelte er und gluckste erneut, als Draco bei einem heftigen Blitz zusammenzuckte. Es schien, als hätte er ihn trotz Bettdecke gesehen.

„Komm her, ich halt dich fest, ja?"

Harry breitete seine Arme so weit aus, wie der Platz es zuließ und fühlte sofort, wie sich ein zitternder Körper an ihn presste. Es war schön...

„Keine Angst, das Gewitter kann hier nicht rein. Ich pass schon auf dich auf, hm?"

Sanft streichelte er dem anderen über den Rücken und spürte, dass der sich langsam beruhigte. Das Zittern war schon verschwunden, nur die Atmung war noch ein wenig zu schnell.

Harry lächelte zufrieden und spielte mit dem Gedanken, den anderen abzulenken, auch auf die Gefahr hin, eine Ohrfeige zu bekommen.

„Geht es wieder?"

Draco hatte seine Umarmung nicht ein Stück gelöst, aber nickte trotzdem. Ja, momentan war das Unwetter draußen nur halb so interessant wie die Gefühle, die in seinem Inneren tobten. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er schwören können, dass er Herzklopfen hatte.

„Dann ist ja gut. Wenn du doch lieber abgelenkt werden willst, dann sag es mir."

Der Blonde mochte es, die sanfte Stimme des anderen zu hören, sie hatte so etwas Beruhigendes an sich... Aber was für eine Ablenkung meinte er?

Dann krachte es wieder ganz fürchterlich und der Malfoy zuckte zusammen, klammerte sich noch fester, kniff die Augen zu.

„Ganz ruhig, ist ja gut...", flüsterte Harry, streichelte weiter den Rücken und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich.

„Ist ja gut...", sagte er weiter, beugte sich leicht zu ihm, als der andere zu ihm aufsah und legte dann seine Lippen auf die des Blonden.

Für Draco blieb plötzlich die Welt stehen. Er hörte nichts mehr – weder das Gewitter noch den Regen. Er sah die grellen Blitze nicht mehr, die das Zimmer erhellten. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, donnerte sein Herzschlag in seinen Ohren, als wäre es eine gigantische Trommel.

Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, schauten in das Gesicht des anderen, der ihn noch immer küsste, sanft mit seinen Lippen spielte und ihn mit Streicheleinheiten liebkoste.

Dann entfernte sich der Dunkelhaarige von ihm, was Draco sehr bedauerte, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich realisierte und blickte in grüne Augen.

„Und, ist das Gewitter noch schlimm?", fragte er mit einem leicht schelmischen Grinsen. Der Blonde hatte schlagartig von überwältigt, auf sauer umgeschlagen und riss sich los, drehte sich um und ignorierte den anderen.

Harry verstand nicht, warum er das tat, hatte er ihn doch nur geküsst... Oder war es das?

Der Blonde hingegen glühte einerseits vor Wut, andererseits, weil Potter seine Situation so schamlos ausgenutzt hatte. Sollte der doch schmoren!

„Draco? Sag, was ist los?", erklang die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen noch mal. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. So musste er also wohl oder übel bis morgen warten...

---

Es war vier Uhr, als eine Hauselfe erschien und Harry vorsichtig weckte, damit Draco nicht auch wach wurde. Der Dunkelhaarige schaute noch einmal wehmütig zu seinem Bettnachbarn und stand dann auf, wusch sich und verließ schließlich in seiner neuen Kleidung das Zimmer.

Die Hauselfe hatte ihn zu einem kleinen Salon geführt, in dem Vidomir Leis schon auf ihn wartete und sie frühstücken würden.

„Guten Morgen, wie haben Sie geschlafen?", erkundigte sich der Heiler und lächelte.

„Ich hab recht gut geschlafen, denke ich. Allerdings hat das Unwetter Draco zugesetzt, er hatte Angst. Habe ihn schlafen lassen..."

Er musste ja nicht gleich ausbreiten, dass er Draco geküsst hatte, der ihn dann aus einem unerfindlichen Grund ignoriert und er selbst darum schlecht geschlafen hatte.

„Schön. Wenn wir gegessen haben, brechen wir auf. Ich habe gestern noch einen Brief an das Rathaus geschickt, damit man uns Wachen mitschickt. Sie müssten jede Minute eintreffen."

Harry zog eine Braue nach oben.

„Wofür sind die Wachen genau gedacht?", sprach er seine Gedanken laut aus und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Nun, es gibt hier im Wald leider auch Wesen, die nicht so menschenfreundlich sind, wie wir es gebrauchen könnten – erwähnte ich ja gestern Abend schon. Darum ist es sicherer, wenn sie uns begleiten! Wir können nur froh sein, dass hier keine Diebe, Wegelagerer und dergleichen herumlungern."

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte verstehend und dachte bei sich, dass er sie beide sehr wohl alleine hätte verteidigen können. Andererseits war es vielleicht auch besser, denn womöglich könnte er vielleicht in Gefahr geraten, wenn man hier erfuhr, was er alles konnte und wusste.

„Schön, meinetwegen können wir aufbrechen!", erklärte Harry und rieb sich die Hände voller Tatendrang.

---

Schließlich waren der Doktor, Harry und drei Soldaten auf dem Weg zum Stadttor, das in Richtung Wald zeigte. Zwar war der Boden noch feucht von der Nacht, aber das war nebensächlich.

Franco, der Wächter, war wieder dort am Tor und erkannte den Zeitreisenden, nickte ihm freundlich zu. Harry erwiderte die Geste und beeilte sich dann zu Leis aufzuholen.

„Was ist das hier eigentlich für eine Stadt? Wie heißt sie? Und warum gibt es hier so viele Heiler?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen, da diese vielen Praxen – wie man das ja in seiner Zeit nannte - doch recht seltsam waren.

Leis lachte amüsiert und nickte.

„Ja, das könnt ihr natürlich nicht wissen... Also, diese Stadt heißt Patria Sanationis, was so viel bedeutet wie Heimat der Heilung. Sie ist einst errichtet worden, um den Zauberern und Hexen zu helfen und Forschung in der Heilung zu betreiben. Hier gibt es niemanden, der Böses will. Jedenfalls ist mir nichts bekannt. Natürlich gibt es auch noch vereinzelte Architekten, Bäcker und so weiter, was eben zum Leben notwendig ist, aber sonst ist dies eigentlich eine reine Heilerstadt."

„Wow! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so etwas gibt..."

Das Staunen war dem jungen Mann wirklich anzusehen und das amüsierte den Doktor doch sehr. Allerdings fand er, dass, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, Harry doch eigentlich diese Stadt kennen müsste. Sie stand jetzt schon Jahrhunderte und er war überzeugt, auch noch in tausend Jahren oder mehr – oder?

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Harry?", erkundigte sich der Rothaarige und wartete, während er Gefragten ansah.

„Meine Narbe?", stellte der andere die Gegenfrage und grinste.

Vidomir wirkte überrascht, dass man seine Gedanken erraten hatte, war aber nicht sauer.

„Richtig. Wie ist sie entstanden?"

Harry seufzte und überlegte. Was sollte er denn erzählen? Die Wahrheit oder doch lieber nicht? Könnte ihn das in Gefahr bringen?

„Es ist schwer abzuwägen, ob ich das erzählen kann, ohne die Zukunft zu verändern", versuchte er sich herauszureden.

Der Heiler legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Ich werde schon alles für mich behalten, das garantiere ich. Es sieht nur danach aus, als wäre es von einem ziemlich gefährlichen Wesen."

Harry grinste breit.

„Ja, das ist korrekt. Ich bin vorher noch nie einem solch seltsamen Vieh begegnet und ich hatte schon halb mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen, als ich dann einen letzten Versuch startete. Tja, das rette mir das Leben, aber diese Narbe blieb zurück. Ich dachte schon, mein Auge wäre weg, so tat es weh, aber nach einer Woche Krankenhaus und nachdem ich bemerkt hatte, ich kann noch sehen, war alles überstanden."

Leis nickte verstehend.

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?"

Seine Stimme hatte sehr vorsichtig geklungen, als ob er befürchtete, etwas Falsches zu sagen.

„Bitte."

„Ich habe schon bei einigen Reisenden gesehen, dass sie solche Narben mit Tätowierungen kaschieren. Ich denke, das würde in Ihrem Fall auch helfen."

Harry starrte den anderen mit großen Augen an. Dass man ihm so etwas sagen würde und er auch noch begeistert wäre, hatte er nicht angenommen. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass es äußerst verrucht klang und sicher Angst einflößend sein würde...

„Und Sie wissen, wo ich jemanden finde, der das tun könnte?"

„Aber natürlich. Vor einem Jahr eröffnete hier in der Stadt ein solches Geschäft."

So setzten sie ihren Weg dann schweigsam fort, bis sie am Waldrand angelangten, wo sie hielten.

„Wenn wir da rein gehen, dürfen wir nur noch flüstern. Sollte jemand Hilfe brauchen, dann sprüht dieser rote Funken in den Himmel. Falls das nicht möglich ist, schreien", wandte sich einer der Soldaten erklärend an die beiden. Die nickten nur brav und folgten dann den Wachleuten in den Wald.

Harry war sich sicher, dass er zu seiner Zeit wesentlich unheimlicher war und hier bestimmt keinerlei Probleme haben würde, sich zurechtzufinden. Immerhin war doch noch alles recht klein und ohne diese tausend Verwucherungen und gigantischen Wurzeln.

---

Es war schon lange die Sonne am Himmel, als Draco aufwachte und sich verstört nach seinem Reisepartner umsah. Doch der war nicht im Zimmer. Ihm wurde wieder klar, dass er sich hier in einer fremden Zeit und genauso fremdem Zimmer befand und auf sich alleine gestellt war. Zwar kannte er Unmengen Flüche, aber trotzdem, die Angst nagte an ihm. Und das machte ihm zu schaffen.

Er war doch kein Weichei!! - wenn er aber an die letzte Nacht dachte, dann wohl schon...

Potter würde jetzt sicher denken, dass er zu nichts nütze war. Ganz nach der Masche von damals, als sie noch Erzfeinde gewesen waren...

Langsam stand er auf, zog sich rasch an und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Harry und dem Doktor. Ob sie überhaupt schon wieder da waren? Er betete, dass dem so war, denn wenn der andere verschwunden bliebe, würde er niemals in seine Zeit zurückkehren können – immerhin kannte er weder die Zauber, die der andere angewandt hatte noch glaubte er, stark genug zu sein, diese überhaupt ausführen zu können...

Tatam, ich mache hier Schluss!

Was sagt ihr?

Bye,

8


	7. Die Wunderblume

8

6 ~ Die Wunderblume

Endlich hatte der Blonde das Zimmer erreicht, in dem sie zu Letzt mit dem Doktor gesessen hatten – die Bibliothek. Als er die Tür öffnete, stockte er in der Bewegung. Da saßen die beiden. Draco konnte gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert er war, den anderen hier zu sehen, gleichzeitig stiegen die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht wieder auf.

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Noch immer stand er reglos an Ort und Stelle und hatte noch nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie ihn schon gesehen hatten und ihre Blicke auf ihm hafteten.

„Willst du da noch lange stehen bleiben?", fragte Harry schließlich, der zwar wusste oder eher ahnte, dass der Blonde wohl noch schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen war, aber zurzeit war er halt doch die einzige Person, die der andere kannte und der er hundertprozentig vertrauen konnte.

Die grauen Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und schauten auf, direkt in grüne.

„Guten Morgen, haben Sie noch gut geschlafen, nachdem das Unwetter vorüber war?", erkundigte sich auch Vidomir Leis und lächelte freundlich.

Draco war irgendwie sprachlos. Er schluckte, trat ganz in den Raum, schloss die Tür und näherte sich langsam den anderen beiden Männern. Dort setzte er sich mit ein wenig Abstand, neben Harry.

Der lächelte amüsiert und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Das tat der Blonde sicherlich nur, weil er Angst hatte, wieder unvorbereitet geküsst zu werden.

„Ich beiß dich nicht, ja? Aber sag, hast du denn noch gut schlafen können?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige dann sanft nach, so dass der Rothaarige grinsen musste. Seine Gäste gaben in seinen Augen ein schönes Paar ab.

„Ja, hab ich. Aber sicher nicht deinetwegen!", antwortete er und funkelte seinen Sitznachbarn an.

„He, nicht so feindlich. Ich wollte dir eigentlich gerade erzählen, was wir gefunden haben, aber wenn du böse bist..."

Augenblicklich war das Interesse in den Augen des Blonden zu erkennen und Harry wusste, dass er schon gewonnen hatte.

„Wir haben die Pflanze und Vidomir hat angeboten, uns zu helfen, den Trank gleich zu brauen. Am besten bist du dann dabei, ich kann damit ja nicht viel anfangen, wie du weißt. In der Zeit sehe ich mich ein wenig in der Stadt um."

Draco wollte aufbegehren. Es war unfair, Potter konnte die Stadt erforschen und er musste hier bleiben und Tränke brauen! Außerdem hatte er noch etwas vor gehabt!

„Du schaust, als würdest du etwas sagen wollen. Also?"

„Nein, nichts..."

Dann würde er seine Erledigung eben später machen. Vielleicht würde ihm auch Leis dabei helfen...?

Der Doktor stand auf und streckte sich.

„Ich werde mich nun noch ein wenig hinlegen, bis später!", erklärte er sein Aufstehen und winkte zum Abschied.

„Also, jetzt ist er weg, rede!"

„Was soll ich denn sagen? Es gibt nichts!", fauchte der Blonde zurück und verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust. Er wusste, dass er durchschaut worden war und das passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Aber ändern konnte er es nun auch nicht mehr.

„Lass mich raten: Es gefällt dir nicht, dass du nicht mit in die Stadt kannst, richtig? Aber sieh es mal so, wenn ich mich ein wenig umschaue, dann weiß ich wo was ist und kann dich herumführen, nicht? Im Übrigen bist du hier, um deinem Paten das Leben zu retten und ich würde auch beim Brauen zusehen, wenn ich genug Ahnung davon hätte."

Beide schwiegen sich an, denn Harry wartete, dass der andere reagierte und der wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Letztendlich seufzte der Dunkelhaarige und stand auf, um ans Fenster zu treten, dessen Blick auf die Straße vor dem Haus führte.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass du dir die Stadt noch mal anschauen kannst, bevor wir zurückkehren, ja? Aber nun hör auf so bockig zu sein und sei wieder lieb, wir sind schließlich nicht mehr in der Schule!"

Während seiner Worte hatte er sich umgedreht und nun sahen sie sich an.

Schließlich nickte Draco und stieß die angehaltene Luft aus – wann hatte er sie angehalten?

---

Harry streckte sich, als er aus dem großen Haus des Doktors trat und sah einmal die Straße hoch und runter. Wohin sollte er zuerst? Letztendlich stiefelte er nach rechts, dahin, wo wieder das Markttreiben zu sehen war.

Als er schließlich an dem Platz angelangt war, überblickte er das Ganze erst einmal. Seine Augen erfassten schnell einen Stand, den er schon am Vortag entdeckt hatte. Doch da er weder Zeit noch passendes Wetter dazu gehabt hatte, um noch einmal hierher zu kommen, würde er das eben jetzt tun. Er hatte genug Zeit und würde sich diesen Stand genauer ansehen.

Langsam schlängelte er sich durch die Menge und erreichte so auch sein Ziel. Er war überrascht, als er bemerkte, das hier sehr wenige Leute waren, ja, sie sogar einen Bogen zu machen schienen.

„Guten Tag", grüßte er den Mann, der auf der anderen Seite des Verkaufstisches stand und ihn musterte. Sein Kopf war in ein lumpiges Tuch gehüllt, das dunkle Schatten auf sein Gesicht warf. Über Mund und Nase war ebenfalls ein Stück Stoff drapiert, dass man glauben konnte - wenn man sich auch den restlichen Körper besah, der in einer staubigen Kutte

steckte – er hätte etwas zu verbergen.

„Guten Tag, der Herr", antwortete aber eine raue Stimme und er verbeugte sich leicht.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Harry war ratlos. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, was er wollte, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es hier etwas gab, das nützlich sein könnte.

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich es nicht genau. Ich bin meinem Instinkt gefolgt, als ich herkam. Was verkaufen Sie?"

Eine ziemlich haarige Hand hob ein Flakon hoch, drehte es und hielt es dem jungen Mann entgegen.

„Hier, dies ist ein Trank", erklärte er und nickte nebenbei bestätigend.

„Das sehe ich, aber wofür?"

„Wenn man einen Werwolf trifft und gebissen wird, dann verhindert das hier, dass man auch zu einem wird."

Der Student war absolut interessiert, hütete sich aber noch, etwas von seiner Begeisterung zu zeigen. Über den Tisch ziehen lassen wollte er sich nämlich nicht!

„Das klingt gut, aber was ist, wenn man schon einer ist? Wirkt es auch dann?"

Sein Gegenüber starrte ihm einen Augenblick lang unbewegt in die Augen, dann fasste er sich und schien nachzudenken.

„Nun, das habe ich noch nie getestet. Aber wenn Sie mir einen Werwolf bringen, dann können wir das gerne tun."

Es war schon ein wenig entsetzt, dass sein Gegenüber das so locker nahm. Außerdem interessierte es ihn ziemlich, warum sich der Händler so einhüllte und die Menschen ihn zu meiden schienen.

„Und wann haben wir Vollmond?", erkundigte er sich erst mal. Vielleicht war es wirklich noch möglich das auszutesten, bevor sie wieder abreisen würden.

„Das ist heute Nacht, Sie haben Glück."

Ja, das war wirklich Glück, dachte Harry und nickte.

„Einverstanden. Ich werde heute Nacht nach einem Werwolf suchen. Falls ich aber keinen finde, kaufe ich trotzdem ein paar Flaschen. Allerdings würde mich vorher interessieren, ob das Zeug Nebenwirkungen hat, wenn man es trinkt, egal in welcher Situation?"

Der andere war wohl auch irritiert, dass man ihm solche Fragen stellte, aber der Zeitreisende hörte auch heraus, dass er scheinbar erfreut war, sein Wissen unter Beweis stellen zu können.

„Nein, schädliche Nebenwirkungen werden nicht auftreten. Allerdings wird jemand, der frisch gebissen wurde Fieber, Schüttelfrost und Grippesymptome haben. Aber nichts, das bedenkenswert wäre. Dennoch dürfen Sie dann keine Medikamente gegen die Symptome verabreichen, da nur das Erscheinungsbild einer Krankheit auftaucht."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Wunderbar. Also, ich werde einen Werwolf suchen. Wenn ich einen finde, bringe ich ihn morgen früh hierher. Ansonsten komme ich ohne einen und werde etwas davon mitnehmen. Wiedersehen!"

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte sich mit einer verabschiedenden Handbewegung abgewandt und war wieder in der Menge verschwunden. Jetzt wollte er diesen Laden suchen, von dem ihm Leis noch in den frühen Morgenstunden erzählt hatte.

Sollte er vielleicht mal fragen?

„Entschuldigung?", tippte er einen Mann vor sich an, der sehr fein aussah. Vielleicht auch ein Heiler?

„Ja, bitte?", kam die etwas hohe Stimme. Harry überlegte, ob das wirklich seine echte Stimme war – wenn ja, dann war er schwer gestraft!

„Ich suche einen Laden, der erst seit einem Jahr hier ist. Man soll sich zum Beispiel Narben wie meine hier, kaschieren lassen können."

Der Fremde sah ihn an und nickte dann wissend.

„Wenn Sie da hinten die kleine Gasse entlanggehen und die dritte links abbiegen, stehen Sie direkt davor."

Der Schwarzhaarige bedankte sich artig und drehte sich um, um zu besagter Gasse zu gelangen.

---

Draco beobachtete gebannt die sicheren und schnellen Bewegungen des Mannes, der hier den rettenden Trank für Severus zubereitete. Niemals hatte er gewagt zu glauben, einen solch präzisen Menschen zu treffen, mal davon abgesehen, dass sein Pate selbst einer war.

„Sie haben die Pflanze nicht zerkleinert?", rutschte es ihm dann plötzlich raus.

Der Rothaarige sah ihn überrascht an, da er schon ganz vergessen hatte, dass er nicht alleine war.

„Äh... Ja, ist richtig. Wenn ich sie zerschneiden würde, wäre die besondere Wirkung verloren. Bis mein Vater das herausfand, hat es lange gedauert... Außerdem gibt sie auch das Aroma, damit der Trank nicht so scheußlich schmeckt, wie er am Ende aussieht. Man riecht es schon, nicht?"

Draco schloss die Augen und schnupperte in der Luft. Es duftete wirklich leicht nach Süßem. Die Augen wieder öffnend, sah er in den Kessel, der leise vor sich hin blubberte.

„Stimmt, riecht gut. Und eigentlich ist der Trank auch leicht herzustellen. Aber, gibt es da noch etwas zu beachten? Haltbarkeit oder so? Oder Einnahmeregeln?"

Der Blonde wollte alles wissen, auch wenn sie das Buch hatten, in dem alles stand, war es ja etwas anderes, den Hersteller höchstpersönlich zu kennen und ihn ausfragen zu können.

„Also, man sollte nur darauf achten, dass die Dosierung stimmt. Dreimal täglich einunddreißig Milliliter und man sollte vorher etwas zu sich genommen haben. Haltbarkeit? Nun ja, man sollte den Trank aus Sicherheitsgründen vielleicht nicht länger als zwei Monate aufbehalten. Es ist nicht so, dass er danach nicht mehr benutzbar wäre, aber ich möchte nicht Gefahr laufen, jemandem etwas zu versichern, das dann nicht stimmt!", erklärte er und grinste leicht.

„Gut. Und hat es Nebenwirkungen?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Du bist sehr neugierig, das freut mich! Also, Nebenwirkungen werden auftreten, das ist richtig. Das wären dann leichte Halluzinationen und hohes Fieber, aber keine Sorge, es wird nicht schaden."

Leis rührte dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn und dann sechsmal in die andere Richtung. Daraufhin brachte er das Gebräu ein letztes Mal zum Aufkochen und ließ den Kessel letztendlich auf einen Ständer schweben, um Fläschchen abzufüllen.

„Wie oft braust du den Trank eigentlich?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile wieder und Vidomir antwortete wie vorher auch.

„Normalerweise alle paar Monate, aber manchmal auch dazwischen, wenn es nötig ist. Kommt auf die Situation an. Es kommt vor, dass ich eine noch stärkere Version brauen muss."

Die grauen Augen des Blonden weiteten sich.

„Heißt das, dass man den Trank noch stärker und wirkungsvoller zubereiten kann? Das stand aber nicht im Buch, oder?"

Seine Stimme hatte sich überschlagen und nur so vor Aufregung gesprüht.

„Natürlich. Wenn du magst, kann ich dir aufschreiben, wie es funktioniert und nachher, wenn ich auf einen Hausbesuch gehe, kannst du es ausprobieren."

Das war doch wirklich eine nicht ablehnbare Einladung, die der junge Mann nur allzu gerne annahm.

„Sehr gerne!"

---

Das Haus, in dem der Laden untergebracht war, wirkte dunkel. Allerdings gab es trotzdem nicht das Ambiente der Nokturngasse, wie man es im ersten Moment vielleicht angenommen hatte - die gesamte Stadt war sauber. Entschlossen trat er also ein und hörte eine kleine Glocke bimmeln, die der Person hinter dem Tisch seine Ankunft mitteilte.

Die Innenausstattung war interessant, denn überall hingen, standen und lagen Dinge, die er entweder noch nie oder nur einmal kurz gesehen hatte. Manche waren Furcht einflößend und er hoffte, nicht mit irgendetwas davon in Berührung zu kommen.

„Guten Tag!", begrüßte ihn die Frau, die wohl die Besitzerin war – jedenfalls nahm Harry es an.

„Hallo", antwortete er und sah die Frau an, die ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Man hat mir gesagt, dass man sich hier Narben kaschieren lassen kann."

Sie lachte amüsiert, aber nicht abfällig und nickte.

„Das stimmt. Ich nehme an, es handelt sich um diese?", fragte sie und deutete auf sein Gesicht. Harry nickte einfach, denn es war ja ohnehin offensichtlich.

„Nun, dann lassen Sie mich mal schauen!"

Mit schnellen Schritten war sie um ihre Theke herum gekommen und hatte ihren Kunden auf den Stuhl gedrückt, der in Reichweite stand. Dann betastete sie die Narbe und sagte immer wieder `ah ja´, `mhm´ oder `das geht´.

Ein wenig mulmig war ihm schon, als er ihr zuhörte und er fragte sich, warum er nur hierhergekommen war.

„Also, was mögen Sie denn für ein Motiv?"

„Motiv?", erkundigte sich Harry irritiert.

„Aber sicher, schauen Sie mal hier." Damit zeigte sie dem Dunkelhaarigen einige Blätter, die mit verschiedenen Bildern bemalt worden waren. Darunter auch eines, das er besonders toll fand.

„Das ist gut", sagte er also und deutete auf das zutreffende Bild.

„Wunderbar, dann folgen Sie mir doch bitte."

Zusammen durchquerten sie einen kleinen Durchgang, der mit einem Vorhang verhängt war und in einen anderen Raum führte, dort wurde er auf eine Bank gedrückt.

„Jetzt halten Sie einfach still, es dauert auch nicht lange."

---

Draco und Vidomir saßen beide mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand in der Bibliothek, als der Dunkelhaarige eintrat.

Während der Doktor ihn anschaute und dann einen wissenden Blick aufsetzte, sprang der Blonde panisch erschrocken auf und rannte auf den anderen zu.

„Bei Slytherin, was ist passiert?!", rief er aus und wollte den Verband, den sein Gegenüber im Gesicht und um den Hals trug, berühren. Jedoch hielt er kurz davor inne.

Harry hatte sein Handgelenk gefasst und es sanft nach unten gedrückt.

„He, beruhige dich. Mir geht es gut, keine Angst!"

Das jedoch half dem jungen Malfoy keineswegs, denn Harry bemerkte, dass er wirklich total fertig war und schon die ersten Tränen in seinen Augen glitzerten. Diese ganze Zeitreisesache schien den Blonden doch mehr mitzunehmen, als er zugab.

„Draco!", rief er ungläubig und erstaunt, dann schloss er den Blonden in seine Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Bitte, nicht weinen, Schatz."

Das brachte dann wieder Fassung in den anderen. Er riss den Kopf hoch und starrte dem Studenten in die Augen. Hatte er sich gerade verhört?

„Schatz...?", flüsterte er erstaunt und irgendwie erfreut. Es kam ihm seltsam vor, das aus dem Mund seines ehemaligen ärgsten Feindes zu hören.

Aber dennoch freute es ihn und er verstand es einfach nicht. Seit wann fühlte er so? Es war beinahe genauso, wie in dem Moment, als Harry ihn geküsst hatte.

„Vidomir?", wandte sich Harry an den Mann, der sie von seinem Sessel aus beobachtet hatte.

„Was gibt es?"

„Wo bekomme ich einen Werwolf her?"

So, ich weiß, wieder eine fiese Stelle, an der ich aufhöre, aber na ja!^^ Wie wars?

Bye,

8


	8. Das Geheimnis

9

7 ~ Das Geheimnis

„Vidomir?", wandte sich Harry an den Mann, der sie von seinem Sessel aus beobachtet hatte.

„Was gibt es?"

„Wo bekomme ich einen Werwolf her?"

Der Rothaarige war nicht schlecht beeindruckt, als er diese Frage hörte. Aber er wusste auch, dass es ein gefährliches und schweres Unterfangen war, ein solches Geschöpf einfangen zu wollen.

„Darf ich fragen, wofür du einen brauchst?", erkundigte er sich höflich. Harry fragte sich, wann sie vom Sie zum Du übergegangen waren, aber das störte ihn nicht. Nein, eigentlich gefiel es ihm!

„Ich möchte etwas testen. Und, nein, ich lass mich schon nicht beißen. Hab Erfahrung, was Schutz vor Werwölfen angeht, einer meiner engsten Freunde ist einer."

Vidomir nickte und erklärte ihm, dass es im Wald eine Lichtung gab, auf der sich die Werwölfe der Umgebung immer versammelten.

Es dämmerte bereits und so wollte sich der Dunkelhaarige auf den Weg machen. Allerdings wurde er von Draco aufgehalten.

„Das kannst du nicht wirklich machen wollen! Bleib hier, Harry, das ist zu gefährlich!!"

Es freute Harry sehr, dass sich seine Reisebegleitung um sein Wohl sorgte, aber dennoch wollte er unbedingt mit Gewissheit sagen können, dass dieser Trank, den der Kerl verkaufte, auch wirkte. Denn wenn das wirklich der Fall war, würde er Remus Lupin seinen größten Wunsch erfüllen können!

„Ist ja gut, Draco. Mir wird nichts passieren. Im Krieg sind mir auch so viele begegnet und ich habe überlebt, oder? Dann werde ich es dieses Mal auch. Außerdem brauche ich nur einen, den ich dann fessle und ihn, wenn er zurückverwandelt ist, mit in die Stadt nehme. Es ist alles geplant und ich komme wieder, ja?"

Er musste dem Blonden ja nicht verraten, dass er den Werwolf so mitnehmen würde und nicht erst warten, bis er oder sie wieder zurückverwandelt wäre.

Draco war unsicher, ob er diesen Worten Glauben schenken sollte. Was, wenn er gebissen werden würde?

„Und wenn dich einer beißt? Was machst du dann?!"

Harry grinste.

„Dann werde ich einen Trank nehmen und alles ist vorbei."

Der Blonde starrte mit großen Augen zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, während Vidomir Leis den Verdacht hegte, dass Harry dem Anti- Werwolfstrank- Händler begegnet war.

„Mein Freund, wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf? Dieser Händler ist nicht sehr Vertrauen erweckend. Lass es lieber bleiben!"

„Vielleicht kann ich so aber jemandem helfen, der sein Leben lang leiden musste. Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man entweder verachtet oder verstoßen wird. Und das muss man ja nicht mit Absicht weiter geschehen lassen, wenn man schon die Möglichkeit hat, es zu ändern! Ich werde gehen, egal, was du sagst!"

Er drückte Draco, der total perplex war, noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, dann wandte er sich um und war schon aus dem Raum verschwunden. Der Geküsste sah seinem Begleiter wehleidig nach und sank dann wieder in seinen Sessel, um verträumt und weggetreten in sein Glas zu starren.

Es dauerte nur eine Weile, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja noch mal zum Markt wollte, um den Ring zu holen. Er hoffte bloß, dass der Händler ihn noch hatte!

„Ähm, ich hätte da eine Frage?"

„Ja?"

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich zum Markt zu begleiten? Als wir diese Kleider hier gekauft haben, damit wir weniger auffallen, hat Harry das einzige Erbstück, das er von seinem Vater hatte, getauscht. Und ich würde ihn gerne wieder zurückholen."

Vidomir war beeindruckt davon, was diese beiden jungen Männer verband und sicherte dem Blonden zu, dass er ihn begleiten würde.

---

Harry hatte besagte Lichtung recht schnell gefunden und auch die Menschen, die sich darauf befanden und bald ihr anderes Wesen annehmen würden. Er wusste, dass niemand freiwillig mit ihm kommen und den Trank ausprobieren würde. Also musste er einen von ihnen zu seinem Glück zwingen. Er entschied sich für eine Frau, die schon älter und mit Sicherheit nicht mehr so stark wie die anderen war. Womöglich konnte er sie auch gleich fesseln und anbinden, wenn die restlichen Werwölfe nur schnell genug verschwinden würden.

---

Draco war froh, dass die meisten Stände noch betrieben wurden oder zumindest noch jemand da war. So war es auch bei dem Kleidungshändler.

„Guten Abend, ich habe eine Frage an Sie", begann Draco und der Händler musterte ihn interessiert.

„Gestern waren mein Freund und ich hier, um diese Sachen zu kaufen. Er hat Sie mit einem Ring bezahlt, erinnern Sie sich?"

Der alte Mann legte die Stirn in Falten und fasste an einen Beutel an seinem braunen Ledergürtel. Kurz fischte er darin herum und förderte dann tatsächlich einen goldenen Ring ins Abendlicht.

„Ja, das ist er. Warum?"

„Ich möchte den Ring gerne wieder haben. Ich habe Geld, kann Sie also bezahlen."

Ein knurriges Lachen erklang von dem Händler und Draco, der es nicht gewohnt war, dass man nicht tat, was er wollte, wurde etwas sauer.

„Hören Sie, ich will diesen Ring haben! Hier sind vier Galleonen! Das ist viel mehr, als diese Lumpen wert sind!!"

Der Mann sah ihn an und auch Leis war überrascht, dass sein Gast eine solche Seite besaß. Das Gesicht des Jungen war wirklich eisig geworden und es lag eine Arroganz darin, die man nicht beschreiben konnte. Sicher war er von adeligem Blut...

„Schon gut, hier haben Sie den Ring!"

Damit warf der Händler das Schmuckstück in Dracos Richtung, der geschickt fing – lang lebe sein Suchertalent!

„Geht doch!", grinste der Malfoy selbstgefällig und wandte sich wieder Vidomir zu, der nur den Kopf schüttelten. So was war ihm noch nie untergekommen. Aber gut, man lernte ja bekanntlich nie aus. Und so traten sie den Rückweg an.

---

Der Mond war aufgegangen und Harry konnte die gruselige Verwandlung der Menschen verfolgen - wie nacheinander Werwölfe aus ihnen wurden. Er war so dankbar, dass ihm das bisher erspart geblieben war...

Als sich sein Blick wieder auf die Kreaturen am Boden richtete, bemerkte er, dass sich die meisten schon auf die Jagd gemacht hatten. Die Frau war noch da und so entschied er, dass nun der passende Moment war, um sie zu fangen.

Er kletterte leise von den Ästen zu Boden und näherte sich der Meute. Den Zauberstab hatte er kampfbereit in der Hand und errichtete nun ein Schild, das ihn vor den Angriffen der Wesen schützen würde. Er schickte den ersten Schockzauber auf den Werwolf, der rechts am Rand der Lichtung saß und traf ihn voll.

Allerdings machte das die anderen aufmerksam und sie fletschten die Zähne, so dass man eine wunderbare Vorstellung erhielt, wie sie Hackfleisch aus einem machen konnten. Etwas, das Harry jetzt verdrängte. Er schleuderte weitere Flüche um sich und näherte sich so seinem Ziel.

Schließlich gelangte er wirklich zu dem weiblichen Werwolf, bemerkte so aber zu spät, dass er in die Falle getappt war – sie hatten ihn umzingelt!

„Scheiße, verdammte!", fluchte er und überlegte scharf, was zu tun war. Er hatte doch tatsächlich einen Anfängerfehler gemacht!

Seine Augen huschten durch die Gegend und letztendlich beschloss er, dass er erst einmal sein Ziel fesseln wollte, ehe er sich um die anderen kümmern würde.

So schoss er einen Fesselzauber auf sein auserkorenes Versuchskaninchen und schwang dann herum, um dem nächsten der Meute eine Kette um den Hals zu hexen und ihn damit am nächsten Baum dingfest zu machen.

Ein anderer landete ohnmächtig auf dem Rücken und wieder einer jaulte kurz auf, ehe er mit einem Klammerfluch gefangen, liegen blieb.

Erleichtert wandte sich der Ex- Auror der Frau zu, ließ sie schweben und marschierte davon. Als er sicher war, weit genug entfernt zu sein, löste er sämtliche Zauber und beeilte sich, schnell wieder in die Stadt zu kommen.

---

Wie genau er es geschafft hatte, wusste er nicht, aber es war ihm gelungen und nur das zählte. Das Knurren ignorierend, das ihm der gefangene Werwolf entgegenbrachte, schritt er voran. Er musste sie in einen Käfig sperren, dann warten, bis der Mond verschwand und der Händler auftauchen würde.

Das tat er Stunden später auch, was der Dunkelhaarige daran bemerkte, dass er von selbigen geweckt wurde. Er war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen! Allerdings hatte er hier auch keine Angst haben müssen, überfallen zu werden, denn Kriminalität, wie man es in seiner Zeit kannte, gab es hier scheinbar wirklich nicht...

„Guten Morgen, der Herr", erklang wieder die raue Stimme des Verhüllten.

„Ja, Ihnen auch", gähnte Harry zurück und erhob sich ein wenig schwerfällig. Das bisschen Schlaf der Nacht lag noch in seinen Gliedern.

„Sie haben wirklich einen gefangen?", fragte er dann und musterte die Frau, die verschreckt in ihrem Käfig saß und die beiden Männer beobachtete.

„Ja, war nicht ganz so schwer, wie ich dachte. Mal von meiner Unvorsichtigkeit abgesehen."

Auf den fragenden Blick des Händlers ging er nicht ein.

„Lassen Sie uns sehen, ob er wirkt."

Der Mann nickte bloß, öffnete den Käfig und klettert hinein. Dann erst holte er ein Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang und entkorkte es.

„Trink!", befahl er und hob es ihr ruppig entgegen. Doch die Frau wollte nicht und wehrte sich, als die vermummte Gestalt nach ihr greifen wollte.

So wurde auch der Händler handgreiflich, was Harry zwar nicht gut fand, aber er konnte nicht auch noch in den Käfig klettern, dazu war der zu klein. Allerdings war es schlagartig still geworden, weder die Frau noch der andere gaben ein Lebenszeichen von sich.

Und als Harry zu den Gitterstäben sah, konnte er den Grund erkennen:

Die verhüllte Gestalt, der Händler, war eine Mischung aus Mensch und... ja, was? Wolf? Aus seinen Haaren ragten spitze Ohren und seine Hände und Arme waren mit gekräuseltem Fell bewachsen. Zudem schien sein restlicher Körper auch so, denn man sah kein Stück normaler Haut. Selbst das Gesicht hatte keine wirklich menschlichen Züge.

Dann war die Ruhe und Unbeweglichkeit so schnell vorbei, wie sie gekommen war. Der Händler hatte die Gunst der Stunde ausgenutzt, ihr die Flasche angesetzt und den Inhalt rein gekippt. Ausspucken war nicht mehr.

„Wir müssen jetzt warten, bis es wirkt. Anhand eines Zaubers können wir dann feststellen, ob sie noch ein Werwolf ist", erklärte er ruhig, während er aus dem Käfig stieg.

Der Straßenhändler wusste, dass er von Harry gemustert wurde, ihm einige Fragen auf der Zunge lagen.

„Frag schon!", sagte er darum etwas schroff, wartete schon auf die ersten Anfeindungen. Normalerweise rannten doch immer gleich alle fort, wenn sie ihn so sahen. Dass dieser Mann noch hier war, musste ein Wunder, befand er.

„Äh... ja! Was sind Sie?", sprudelte Harry also gleich los. Das entlockte dem andern ein ehrlich amüsiertes Glucksen. Der Student schlug sich gedanklich an die Stirn, dafür, dass er so ungehobelt direkt gewesen war.

„Ich bin ein Mensch, könnte man sagen. Aber das werden die wenigsten annehmen. Ich will es dir erklären."

Er sah den Zeitreisenden aus seinen schwarzen Augen an.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Emidio. Nenn mich ruhig so", stellte er sich vor und nickte freundlich.

„Oh, ja, ich heiße Harry. Aber wie ist das jetzt? Bist du ein Mensch oder ein... na ja, Wolf?"

„Ich war einst ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Meine besondere Fähigkeit war das Brauen von Zaubertränken. Eines Tages war ich in einem Wald unterwegs, es war Nacht und Vollmond und ich wurde gebissen. Schon zu dieser Zeit hatte ich an einem Trank gearbeitet, der verhindert, dass man zum Wolf wird. Nur war er damals noch nicht so ausgereift wie heute. Und da ich den Trank noch nie getestet hatte, startete ich einen Selbstversuch. Nun, das Ergebnis sieht man ja..."

Gegen Ende war die Stimme von Emidio immer leiser und resignierter geworden.

„He, so schlimm siehst du nun wirklich nicht aus. Jedenfalls nicht in meinen Augen. Hast du nie versucht, den neuen Trank zu nehmen? Vielleicht wirkt der ja?"

Emidio lachte leise.

„Glaubst du, auf die Idee bin ich noch nicht gekommen? Leider hat es nichts gebracht."

Durch die nun entstandene Stille hörten sie, dass es ihrer Testperson schlecht ging und Emidio kontrollierte ihre Funktionen.

„Keine Sorge, der Trank wirkt. Noch ein paar Minuten und alles ist überstanden."

Emidio setzte sich wieder zu Harry und sie unterhielten sich leise miteinander, bis plötzlich die Frau vor ihnen stand. Mit großen Augen schaute sie die beiden an und dann schmiss sie sich auf die Knie und warf sich dem Händler um den Hals.

„Danke!", weinte sie und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Emidio, so kam es Harry vor, war überfordert.

„Hören Sie, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie einfach entführt habe und mein Freund so grob zu Ihnen war. Aber ich nehme an, dass es das wert war, oder?", mischte sich Harry ein, der sie von Emidio ablenken wollte.

„Ja, ja, natürlich! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll!"

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste.

„Wenn Sie Ihren Bekannten sagen, dass er hier ihnen helfen kann, wäre das schon genug", antwortete er und erhielt ein heftiges Nicken.

Dann stand die Frau auf und stolperte mit Glückstränen in den Augen nach Hause.

„So, Emidio, ich hätte dann gerne ein paar Flaschen!", bat Harry und sah den anderen auffordernd an. Der strahlte und reichte ihm eine Hand voll verkleinerter Flakons.

„Was schulde ich dir?"

„Nichts, ich schenke sie dir! Dank dir habe ich bald genug Kundschaft!"

Harry war froh, ihm geholfen zu haben und verstaute die Flasche in seinem Mantel, zog gleichzeitig aber ein paar Galeonen hervor.

„Hier, bis die Kunden kommen, willst du aber sicher trotzdem was essen, nicht? Darf ich dich noch was fragen?"

Der andere wartete aufmerksam und war gespannt, was der junge Mann von ihm wissen wollen könnte.

„Ist der Trank schwer herzustellen?"

Das war unerwartet und Emidio war sich nicht sicher, ob er das sagen sollte.

„Keine Angst, ich bin viel zu dämlich, um den herstellen zu können. Aber ich... na ja, wie soll ich sagen? Mal von Abendteurer zu Abendteurer: Ich komme aus einer anderen Zeit und da gibt es diesen Trank nicht mehr. Darum frage ich!"

Emidio war der Schrecken anzusehen.

„Andere Zeit?"

„Ja. Und darum wollte ich auch mit Sicherheit wissen, ob das Zeug funktioniert. Einer meiner engsten Freunde ist ein Werwolf und ich dachte, ich kann ihm so helfen. Außerdem wäre es doch sicher auch in deinem Sinn, wenn es einen Menschen gäbe, der deine Arbeit fortführt, oder? Vielleicht kannst du auch mit einem Arzt zusammenarbeiten? Ich denke, ich kenne da jemanden und dann verfasst ihr ein Buch, in dem du das Rezept niederschreibst. Vidomir wird wissen, was für ein Buch ich meine und so wird es nicht verloren gehen, nur lange brauchen, bis wir es finden!"

Emidio war wirklich beeindruckt, dass der andere so weit vorausdachte. Und es freute ihn, dass sich jemand um ihn und sein Leben Gedanken machte. Dass ein klein wenig Eigennutzen dahinter steckte, ignorierte er, das wäre bei jedem der Fall.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich deinem Freund vorstellst", antwortete er also dankbar und erhob sich vom Boden.

„Wunderbar, dann lass uns gehen!"

---

Es war mittlerweile zwölf Uhr am Mittag, als Harry in Begleitung Emidios, das Haus des Doktors betrat. Die Hauselfe, die ihnen geöffnet hatte, war quietschend zur Seite gesprungen und dann mit einem dramatischen Plopp verschwunden.

„Hauselfen", schüttelte der Student den Kopf und klatschte in die Hand. Sofort kann die Elfe zurück.

„Keine Angst, er tut niemandem etwas. Sag mir lieber, wo sich dein Herr und Draco befinden?"

Das kleine Ding hüpfte voraus und die anderen beiden folgten ihr, sich über das Gespringe amüsierend. Schließlich kamen sie an einer Tür an und öffneten diese.

Der Raum entpuppte sich als Labor, in dem der Blonde stand und in sein Tun vertieft war. Nach mehrmaligem Umsehen war auch absolut klar, dass Leis nicht anwesend war. So räusperte sich Harry, damit der Blonde aufmerksam wurde und zur Tür blickte.

Als er dann nicht nur Harry, sondern ein eigenartiges Mischwesen entdeckte, schrie er erschrocken auf und verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Draco konnte schon den schmerzenden Aufprall spüren, der dann doch nicht eintraf.

„Was-?", fragte er verwirrt und öffnete die Augen. Ihm sahen zwei pechschwarze entgegen, die dem Wesen gehörten.

„Aaahh!", rief er lediglich und rutschte aus den Armen des Fremden. Der erhob sich aus seiner hockenden Pose und schaute zu Harry.

„Es hat auch seine Vorteile, immerhin sind meine Reflexe schneller und meine Sinne schärfer..."

„Das glaube ich."

Draco starrte seine Reisebegleitung an.

„Du... du kennst ihn?!"

„Na ja, sonst würde ich ihn kaum mit hierher bringen, oder? Er hat mir geholfen und außerdem ist er ein Tränkemeister, der einen Selbstversuch an sich durchführte, nachdem ihn ein Werwolf gebissen hatte. Also keine Angst, ja?"

Draco nickte und stand wieder auf. Es war ja schon ein wenig unmalfoyisch, dass er hier am Boden hockte und sich seine Kleider ruinierte – auch wenn sie eigentlich Lumpen waren.

„Wo ist eigentlich Vidomir?"

„Hier!", antwortete selbiger und musterte Emidio interessiert.

„Sie sind?", fragte er dann an das Mischwesen gewendet. Der war schon überrascht, freute sich aber, nicht auf Ablehnung zu stoßen und schüttelte die Hand des anderen.

„Mein Name ist Emidio. Emidio Breh."

Harry und Draco konnten sofort sehen, dass sich das Gesicht ihres Gastgebers veränderte. Plötzlich war eine kindliche Neugierde und Freude da.

„Bei Merlin, ist das wahr?! Der Professor Breh?!"

„Sie haben von mir gehört?", staunte der Tränkemeister nicht minder neugierig.

„Aber sicher, ich habe alle Ihre Bücher gelesen!"

„Wie schön einen Begeisterten zu treffen! Harry hier meinte, dass wir wunderbar zusammenarbeiten könnten. Ich nehme an, er hat Recht."

„Und wie er das hat! Sie sind mein Gast und ich dulde keine Widerworte!"

Die Freude, die die beiden erfüllte, steckte auch Harry an, der herum schnellte, sich Draco krallte und ihn vernichtend küsste.

„Hm... ich lass dich nie mehr weg, hört du? Ich liebe dich!"

Tada! So, ich denke, es wird nicht mehr allzu lang gehen, bis die FF abgeschlossen ist.

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Bye,

9


	9. Die Abreise

8

8 ~ Die Abreise

Die Freude, die die beiden erfüllte, steckte auch Harry an, der herum schnellte, sich Draco krallte und ihn vernichtend küsste.

„Hm... ich lass dich nie mehr weg, hört du? Ich liebe dich!"

Erneut legten sich Harrys Lippen auf die des Blonden und dann strich er zärtlich mit der Zunge darüber, um den anderen zu einem Zungenkuss zu animieren. Erst blieb der Mund hartnäckig geschlossen, aber als der Dunkelhaarige dann mit einer Hand unter das Hemd des anderen wanderte und den Rücken streichelte, änderte sich das schnell.

Sofort plünderte Harry den Mund seines Gegenübers und umschmeichelte die andere Zunge, damit Draco auf das Spiel einging.

Der Blonde keuchte schon und ließ die Hemmungen fallen, es brachte schließlich nichts,

sich gegen diese Gefühle zu wehren – schon gar nicht, wenn der Körper anders handelte, als der Verstand es wollte.

Letztendlich spürte Harry, dass sein ehemaliger Feind die Arme um seinen Hals legte und den Kuss vertiefte. So bemerkten sie allerdings auch nicht, dass Professor Breh und Vidomir sie neugierig und interessiert beobachteten. Man sah in dieser Zeit nicht allzu häufig ein Paar, das aus zwei Männern bestand.

„Wir möchten euer Glück ja nicht trüben, aber wir sind hier immer noch im Labor!", unterbrach Leis sie dann trotzdem und erhielt ein Grinsen von Harry und rote Wangen von Draco.

„Stimmt. Und ich wollte Dray noch die Stadt zeigen, hätte ich fast vergessen!"

Das erinnerte den Blonden an das Versprechen, das sein jetzt Freund ihm gegeben hatte und er packte Harry, zog ihn mit raus in die große Vorhalle und rief noch zurück, dass sie bald wieder da wären. Dann waren sie weg.

---

Heute war nicht so viel auf den Straßen los und auch der Markt fand nicht statt, was doch recht seltsam war. Harry hatte angenommen, dass der täglich war. Dennoch marschierten sie weiter und sahen sich die Waren in den Schaufenstern der Läden an, die wirklich interessante Dinge anzubieten hatten. Aber dennoch hatten fast alle Geschäfte geschlossen und selbst die `Arztpraxen´ waren ausgestorben. Draco hatte sich mittlerweile bei dem Schwarzhaarigen untergehakt und den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt. Aber auch er fragte sich, warum keine Menschenseele anzutreffen war.

Sie hatten den Marktplatz schon seit ein paar Minuten hinter sich gelassen, da hörten sie lautes Gerede und konnten von weitem sehen, dass auf dem Rathausplatz eine Versammlung stattzufinden schien.

„Lass uns mal hingehen, ja?", wandte sich Harry an den anderen, der nur nickte und einfach mitlief. Er war ja genauso neugierig.

Dann waren sie am Platz und konnten erkennen, dass auf einer Plattform, die wohl als Podium diente und extra dafür errichtet worden war, vier Gestalten standen, die Rede und Antwort gaben. Die Bevölkerung schien ihnen gegenüber skeptisch.

„Wer die wohl sind?", flüsterte der Blonde seinem Freund ins Ohr und blinzelte wieder in die Sonne, die genau hinter dem Podium stand.

„Keine Ahnung, können ja mal fragen?", schlug der Dunkelhaarige vor und sie traten näher. Dann tippte der Student einen Passanten an und als der sich leicht genervt umdrehte, änderte sich sein Gesicht sofort in überrascht. Vor ihm standen Fremde.

„Ja?", fragte er etwas netter.

„Wir wollten fragen, was hier los ist?", kam es von Draco, dem es nicht passte, so unfreundlich behandelt zu werden. Dabei ließ er außen vor, dass er selbst auch sehr oft so gehandelt hatte.

„Diese Leute wollen hier eine Schule errichten. Da oben auf dem Berg, nahe beim Wald!", regte sich der Mann auf und fuchtelte wild in eine Richtung, in der wohl der spätere Verbotene Wald liegen würde – gut, zwar auch jetzt schon lag, aber er galt ja noch nicht als verboten, nicht? Harry grinste lediglich und hatte auch eine ziemliche genaue Ahnung, wer das da oben sein könnte.

„Komm, ich will noch näher ran!", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und zog den anderen mit sich weiter.

„Ist das nicht gefährlich?", wollte der Blonde wissen und schaute dem anderen in die Augen. Er erhielt ein Kopfschütteln und ein Küsschen auf die Nase, dann ging es weiter. Sie gelangten an der Plattform an und der junge Malfoy war augenblicklich erstarrt, als er die Wappen auf der Kleidung der vier Hexen und Zauberer entdeckt hatte – es waren die Gründer!

„Ha... Harry?", kam es sehr leise und Angesprochener nickte nur. Er war mindestens genauso fasziniert wie sein Freund.

„Ich weiß."

Die Menge wurde wieder lauter, doch den Grund kannten die beiden immer noch nicht. Also lauschten sie:

„Was sollen wir mit so einer Schule!? Bisher haben wir unsere Kinder auch selbst unterrichtet!", beschwerte sich eine Frau mit blonden Haaren und einem vierjährigen Kind auf dem Arm.

„Außerdem wird das nur eine Menge Geld kosten! Normale Bürger können sich das doch gar nicht leisten!", schrie ein älterer Mann und schien wirklich erzürnt.

„Und wer soll überhaupt den Bau finanzieren?"

Die Fragerei ging weiter und es schien immer auswegloser zu werden, dass Hogwarts wirklich errichtet werden würde. Harry überlegte schon, ob er eingreifen sollte, aber Draco schien seinen Gedanken erraten zu haben.

„Wir dürfen nichts unternehmen, Hogwarts existiert doch bei uns, oder? Also werden sie die Menschen schon überzeugen."

„Du kennst mich zu gut", lächelte der andere zurück.

„Liebe Bewohner von Patria Sanationis, wir wissen um eure Bedenken. Aber seht doch die positive Seite! Es werden nicht nur eure Schüler auf die Schule gehen, sondern Kinder aus dem ganzen Land!! Und wenn sie hier sind, werden sie an den Wochenenden die Stadt besuchen kommen. Wir werden Arbeitsplätze schaffen können und ihr werdet davon genauso profitieren, denn ihr werdet mehr Umsatz machen! Eure Stadt könnte noch blühender werden, noch bekannter!!"

Die Worte waren von einem Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einem Spitzbart am Kinn gekommen, der in eine grüne Robe mit silbernen Stickereien gekleidet war. Man sah ihm seine Gerissenheit an, wenn man genauer hinsah und die Richtwerte kannte, die er seinem Haus weitergeben würde.

„Slytherin...", sagte Draco ehrfürchtig.

„Ja, und das da ist Gryffindor", antwortete Harry und nickte zu dem in Rot und Gold gekleideten Mann. Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff standen jeweils links und rechts der Männer und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie die Ruhigeren waren.

„Hört doch erst, was wir euch bieten können, ihr lieben Menschen! Der Bau der Schule wird von uns getragen, ihr werdet nichts damit zu tun haben! Und die einzigen Kosten, die ihr haben werdet, wenn die Kinder auf die Schule kommen werden, ist, dass Schulmaterial gekauft werden muss. Es werden keine Schulgebühren entstehen! Das Zaubereiministerium wird uns unterstützen und findet diese Idee großartig. Damit wären wir weltweit das erste Land, das eine eigene Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei hat!"

Die Menge war verstummt und schien abzuwägen, was sie davon halten sollten. Sicherlich würde es Geld in die Stadtkasse bringen und die Umsätze der Läden würden sich ebenfalls steigern...

Also konnten sie doch ja sagen, richtig?

„Das heißt, wir profitieren?", fragte eine schüchterne Stimme und die vier Magier nickten zustimmend.

Dann brach plötzlich Jubel aus und die Menge tobte vor Freude. Harry und Draco waren verblüfft, wie einfach Ravenclaw die Menschen am Ende doch rum bekommen hatte und grinste in sich hinein.

„Das war wirklich eine interessante Unterhaltung, oder?"

Seine grünen Augen blickten zu Draco, der ihn anlächelte und nickte.

„Stimmt. Aber sollten wir nicht langsam zurück? Sev wartet auf uns..."

---

Die beiden Zeitreisenden hatten wehleidig zurückgesehen, gerne wären sie noch länger auf dem Rathausplatz geblieben, aber die Zeit drängte jetzt und sie mussten schnellstens ihre Sachen holen und in ihre Zeit zurück. Harry hoffte nur, dass es keine Komplikationen geben würde...

Sie kamen hastig ins Haus zurück und packten ihre Taschen zusammen, dann stürmten sie ins Labor in dem Emidio und Vidomir über einem Kessel standen und diskutierten. Sie hatten erschrocken aufgesehen, als die Tür aufgeschlagen worden war. Dass die Gäste des Doktors so außer Atem und in Eile waren, verstand selbiger nicht.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er auf die Seite springend, als er beinahe von Draco umgerannt worden war, als der den Trank für Severus abfüllen wollte.

Harry erbarmte sich, erklärte, dass sie nach Hause müssten, um Severus noch rechtzeitig retten zu können.

„Hab ihr auch alles?", erkundigte sich Emidio, der es schade fand, die Bekanntschaft mit Harry und seinem Freund nicht noch zu vertiefen. Er war sich sicher, dass er den wagemutigen Dunkelhaarigen niemals vergessen würde.

„Ja, alles verpackt, es fehlt nur noch der Trank."

Draco hatte unterdessen alles abgefüllt und sich auch das Buch gekrallt, das sie danebengelegt hatten. Das Rezept mit der stärkeren Version hatte er in die Umhangtasche gestopft.

„Wir können!", rief er und stellte sich neben seinem Freund auf.

Harry war der erste, der sich von seinem Gastgeber und Lupins Retter verabschiedete. Einen nach dem anderen in den Arm nehmend, wünschte er ihnen alles Gute und trat zurück. Der Blonde reichte beiden die Hand und lächelte leicht unsicher.

„Wir hoffen, dass alles gut wird. Falls ihr noch mal Hilfe braucht, kommt ruhig wieder, ihr wisst ja, wo ihr uns findet!", versprach Vidomir und winkte den beiden jungen Männern noch einmal zu, als sie die Treppe hinunter eilten und durch die große Eingangstür verschwanden.

---

Die beiden gelangten an die Anhöhe und blieben abrupt stehen. Vor ihnen, inmitten der gezogenen Schnüre – dem Grundriss Hogwarts´ - standen Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff.

„Harry, was machen wir denn jetzt?", wollte Draco wissen, der unsicher war, was auf sie zukommen würde. Womöglich durften sie hier gar nicht sein?

„Tja, wir müssen dahin, wo wir gelandet sind, da bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig."

„Aber-?"

Weiter kam der Blonde nicht, denn sein Freund hatte ihn einfach mitgezogen.

Die Gründer sahen überrascht aus, als plötzlich zwei junge Männer – Zauberer - auftauchten, sie ignorierten und dann bis zu einer Stelle marschierten, wo sich dann einer hinhockte und in einer Tasche kramte.

„Entschuldigt, aber was gedenkt ihr hier zu tun?", erklang eine kalte Stimme hinter den beiden und Draco zuckte heftig zusammen, während Harry die Haltung bewahrte. Wie würden sie reagieren, wenn er sie mit Namen ansprechen würde?

„Salazar Slytherin, nehme ich an? Wir stören nicht lange, sind gleich weg, lasst euch nicht stören!", entgegnete er und setzte seine Tätigkeit fort.

„Junger Mann, ich kann es nicht geschehen lassen, einfach so ignoriert zu werden!", versuchte der Mann wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers zu erlangen, dessen blonder Begleiter ihn ehrfürchtig anstarrte.

„Draco, komm her! Und wenn ich euch einen klitzekleinen Tipp geben darf?"

Er hatte die Arme nach seinem Freund ausgestreckt, der sich nun in seiner Umarmung befand und schaute sein Gegenüber fragend an.

„Bitte."

„Wenn ihr eure Schule erbaut habt, dann seht zu, dass mächtige Heilbücher in der Bibliothek stehen. Vidomir Leis hat einen evolutionären Trank, genauso wie Emidio Breh. Bücher von ihnen solltet ihr auf alle Fälle haben."

Damit wandte er sich um und nahm sich das Buch vom Boden, schlug die Seite auf, auf der der Rückreisezauber geschrieben stand.

Mit einer Handbewegung entzündeten sich Kerzen und Räucherstäbchen, die er zuvor aufgestellt hatte und begann leise den Zauber zu lesen. Wie schon auf der Hinreise, zog ein erst leichter, dann stärker werdender Wind auf, ließ aber die Flammen nicht erlöschen.

Die Gründer starrten einfach nur auf die Stelle, auf der eben noch zwei Menschen gestanden hatten, die nun aber verschwunden waren.

Sie waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass es außergewöhnliche Zauberer gewesen waren, wenn sie sich einfach so auflösen konnten, ohne zu disapparieren.

„Wie hießen diese Ärzte? Leis und Breh?", fragte Helga interessiert...

---

Als Harry die Augen öffnete, erkannte er die Kammer des Schreckens. Sie hatten es also tatsächlich ohne Probleme geschafft.

„Draco? Komm, lass uns sofort auf die Krankenstation gehen!

Das ließ sich der nicht zweimal sagen. Während sie los liefen, steckte er die Hand in die Tasche, um zu schauen, ob noch alles da war. Dabei stieß er auf den Ring und beließ ihn in der Faust, als er seine Hand wieder hervor holte.

„Harry?"

„Was?", kam es etwas gehetzt zurück.

„Hier!"

Damit drückte Draco das Schmuckstück in die Hand des anderen, auch wenn es etwas schwer war, weil sie beide rannten.

Doch nun blieb der Student stehen und starrte auf das, was er da hielt.

„Woher...?"

„Ich hab ihn geholt, als du deinen Werwolf gejagt hast. Und jetzt komm!"

Hastig zerrte er seinen Freund weiter, hinaus aus den unterirdischen Gängen, hin zum Aufgang, der im Bad der Maulenden Myrthe lag – dass der Blonde es sich hatte nehmen lassen, naserümpfend über die Haut hinweg zu steigen, musste man nicht extra erwähnen.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt nach oben?"

Das war eine Frage, die auch der Dunkelhaarige nicht beantworten konnte. Aber vielleicht...?

°Auf!°, sagte er auf Parsel und nichts geschah.

„War wohl nichts!", kommentierte der Blonde und wurde langsam ungeduldig.

°Aufwärts!°, versuchte er es erneut und tatsächlich kam eine Art Wind auf und trug sie sanft den Schacht empor.

„So, ich will eine Entschuldigung!", forderte Harry, spitzte bedeutsam die Lippen und wurde mit einer Hand im Gesicht abgewimmelt.

„Später, ich muss zu Sev!"

---

Albus saß seit der Abreise der beiden jungen Männer am Bett seines Tränkemeisters. Er kannte ihn jetzt schon seit seinem ersten Schuljahr, und das war mittlerweile neunundzwanzig Jahre her.

Er betete, dass Harry und Draco bald zurückkommen würden, denn sonst wäre es zu spät. Das Fieber war gestiegen und das Schmerzmittel schlug schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mal mehr ansatzweise an. Gerade wollte er das kalte Tuch auf der Stirn des Mannes wechseln, als die Tür auf knallte und die beiden Vermissten rein stürmten.

Poppy eilte hinter ihnen her, total durcheinander, erfreut und gleichzeitig den Tränen nahe.

„Habt ihr das Gegenmittel?", fragte Albus sofort, der aufgestanden war und sie in Empfang genommen hatte.

„Ja, hier!" antwortete Draco und kramte panisch in seiner Tasche. Er holte mit zittrigen Händen ein Flakon heraus und erklärte schnell der Krankenschwester, wie er zu verabreichen war. Diese holte sofort eine Spritze, was in der Zauberwelt ein äußerst selten genutztes Instrument war und injizierte die angegebene Dosis.

„Hoffentlich hilft es...", meinte Poppy dann und befühlte die Stirn ihres Patienten noch einmal. Sie stieß einen Schrei aus.

„Bei Merlin, was ist denn?", rief der Schulleiter erschrocken und war schon wieder am Bett.

„Das Fieber, es ist gestiegen!", erklärte die Krankenschwester und rannte schon zum Schrank, um ein fiebersenkendes Mittel zu holen. Doch da schritt Draco ein.

„Man darf ihm nichts anderes geben! Das beeinträchtigt die Wirkung und das hohe Fieber und leichte Halluzinationen sind Nebenwirkungen."

Poppy holte tief Luft und beruhigte sich wieder.

„Wenn das stimmt, ist ja gut. Aber woher weißt du das?", wollte die Frau allerdings wissen. Das interessierte auch den Direktor, so dass er sich gleich dazustellte und lauschte.

„Das hat mir der Sohn des Erfinders dieses Trankes verraten", antwortete der Blonde ernst und schaute in zwei starrende Gesichter.

Harry stand einfach daneben und amüsierte sich königlich.

So, fertig für heute! Wieder alles an einem Tag, ist das nicht toll?

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Bye,

8


	10. Die unerwartete Hilfe

8

9 ~ Die (unerwartete) Hilfe

„Der Sohn?", stammelte dann Poppy Pomfrey. Sie konnte nicht wirklich glauben, was sie da gehört hatte. Aber andererseits, warum sollte es nicht stimmen? Unmöglich war es ja im Grunde nicht!

„Das ist unglaublich, wenn man den Umstand eurer Reise bedenkt", meinte Albus nachdenklich und legte die Hand an seinen Bart, um darüber zu streichen. Nun hakte sich auch Harry wieder in das Gespräch ein:

„Das dachten wir auch, aber uns konnte ja nichts Besseres passieren, oder irre ich mich da?"

Der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das war natürlich das Allerbeste. Mehr Glück hätte man gar nicht haben können!"

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher...", grinste Harry, dann nickte der Dunkelhaarige zufrieden und blickte zu Draco, dessen Augen auf seinem Paten ruhten.

Albus wandte sich wieder an den Retter der Zauberwelt:

„Junge, sag mir, was ihr dort erlebt habt! Und wie du das eben meintest?"

Die Neugierde war absolut unüberhörbar und Harry fragte sich, ob er ihn zappeln lassen sollte? Allerdings wurde ihm das schnell abgenommen, denn es stellten sich zwei Dinge als Frage heraus.

„Harry, Junge, was ist mit der Pflanze?", fragte die Schulkrankenschwester aufgeregt und sah ihn an. Das brachte dann auch den Blonden wieder auf den Plan.

„Stimmt, wir haben vergessen, sie zu holen!", kam es entsetzt von ihm. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und legte seinem Freund - von dem noch niemand wusste, dass er es war - eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ruhig Blut, es ist alles in bester Ordnung", erklärte er und lächelte. Draco dachte, er ticke aus, denn das war nicht besonders witzig.

„Ich habe die Pflanze. Eigentlich gleich drei, damit wir sie besser nachzüchten können. Augenblick, ich habe sie hier in meiner Tasche."

Draco starrte den Dunkelhaarigen an und konnte nicht fassen, dass er daran gedacht hatte.

Allerdings, wann? Hatte er sie geholt, als er alleine unterwegs gewesen war?

„Wann hast du...?", fragte er also einfach gerade heraus.

„Als ich im Wald war. Du weißt doch, ich hatte diese spezielle Frage gestellt", bekam Draco seine Antwort und verstand endlich.

Harry hatte die drei Exemplare der Wunderblume ausgegraben, als er den Werwolf fangen gegangen war.

Poppy nahm das Gewächs entgegen und bestaunte sie. Die Blüte hatte eine purpurne Farbe und die Blütenblätter fühlten sich samtig an, im Gegensatz zum Stiel, der mit lauter Dornen gespickt war. Unangenehm zum Anfassen, dachte sie und blickte wieder zu ihrem ehemaligen Sorgenkind.

„Die auszugraben war sicher auch nicht gerade einfach?", erkundigte sie sich und versuchte einen Blick auf seine Hände zu erhaschen.

„Es ging, ich konnte ja zaubern!", lachte der ehemalige Gryffindor und sah sie an. Sein Gesicht wirkte müde.

„Kann ich mich eine Weile hinlegen? Ich hab letzte Nacht nicht wirklich viel und bequem geschlafen."

Sofort hatte er alle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Was hast du eigentlich mit deinem Gesicht gemacht?!", wollte die Krankenschwester weiter wissen.

Das war allerdings eine Sache, die nicht nur sie interessierte, sondern auch den Blonden – der diese Frage ja schon mal gestellt hatte - und den Schulleiter. Harry lächelte breit.

„Das wüsstet ihr wohl gerne!"

Damit drehte er sich um, zog den nächstbesten Vorhang zu und legte sich hin, um endlich ein wenig Ruhe zu bekommen. Zu Remus wollte er später gehen, der würde ihm sicherlich nicht weglaufen.

Albus unterdessen hatte sich entschlossen, in sein Büro zurückzukehren, um Sirius und Remus über die Rückkehr ihres Schützlings zu benachrichtigen. Sicherlich würden beide schnell hier antanzen und ihm die Hölle heiß machen. Immerhin hatte er ihnen nur verklickert, dass der Junge auf eine Mission für das Ministerium gegangen sei, von der niemand etwas wissen dürfe.

Und es war gewissermaßen ja auch die Wahrheit gewesen, denn das Ministerium hatte das Ganze ja genehmigt und gutgeheißen!

---

Sirius schrie und schimpfte, als er den Brief, den die Eule soeben gebracht hatte, gelesen hatte. Wenn er den Schulleiter von Hogwarts in die Finger bekommen würde, hätte der keinen schönen Tag mehr!

„Meine Güte, was ist denn los?", fragte der Werwolf, der ziemlich erschrocken war, als der Lärm ausgebrochen war.

„Was los ist?! Harry ist los!", meckerte er weiter und dachte nicht mal daran, den Ton runter zu drehen.

„Leiser bitte, ich höre dich auch so!", entgegnete Remus scharf und augenblicklich senkte der Schwarzhaarige schuldbewusst die Stimme.

„Danke."

„So, und jetzt sag mir, was los ist?", forderte er erneut auf und wartete, sich auf einen Hocker setzend, was denn so dramatisches geschehen war.

„Albus hat geschrieben, dass Harry zurück ist und anscheinend soweit auch unbeschadet! Wir uns mal keine Sorgen machen sollen, da der Zeitzauber sie in einem Stück zurückgebracht hätte!", wiederholte er in Kurzform, was in dem Brief stand.

„Und wer ist sie?", wollte Remus wissen, denn zu Letzt hatte der alte Mann davon geredet, dass Harry alleine unterwegs wäre. Andererseits, er hatte ja auch nichts von einem Zeitzauber gesagt...

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?!", fauchte Sirius gereizt und zerknüllte das Papier.

„Ich werde sofort nach Hogwarts gehen! Es kann ja nicht angehen, dass er uns Harry einfach in die Walachei schickt, wenn wir mal nicht zu Hause sind!!"

Die Faust in die flache Hand schlagend, stampfte er von der Küche in den Flur, um sich seinen Umhang überzuschmeißen. Sirius Black kochte vor Wut.

„Remus!", rief er und der folgte ihm amüsiert. Zwar fand er es genauso wenig gut, dass man sie hier vor vollendete Tatsachen stellte, aber Harry war ein erwachsender junger Mann und sie konnten ihm keine Vorschriften mehr machen. Andererseits war es nun mal auch so, dass Sirius Harry über alles liebte und das wie einen eigenen Sohn, weshalb er niemals zulassen würde, dass ihm etwas geschah.

So zog er sich seinen Umhang über, nahm sich wie Sirius eine Hand voll Flohpulver und rief „Drei Besen!"

---

Draco hatte es sich wieder zur Aufgabe gemacht, über den Schlaf seines Paten zu wachen. Zwar hatte er in der letzten Nacht auch nicht so besonders gut geschlafen, was wohl an der Abwesenheit eines gewissen Studenten gelegen hatte, aber dennoch wollte er nicht von der Seite seines Vaterersatzes weichen. Den Schlaf würde er nachholen können, wenn er sicher war, dass es Severus wieder besser ging – nicht eher!

„He, Draco!", begrüßte ihn ein gähnender Harry, der nach zwei Stunden wieder aufgewacht war. Der Blonde registrierte den anderen neben sich, schaute aber nicht auf.

„Nicht mal einen Begrüßungskuss?", schmollte der Dunkelhaarige und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Als dann immer noch keine Beachtung kam, beugte er sich vor, packte das Kinn des anderen etwas unsanfter als geplant und drehte den Kopf seines Freundes zu sich.

„Liebling, er wird von deinem Gestarre auch nicht schneller gesund! Und außerdem solltest du dich mal ausruhen. Die Ringe unter deinen Augen sind unschön und du bist ziemlich blass."

Draco interessierte sein eigener Zustand nicht.

„Komm schon, schlaf ein wenig, ich bleib hier sitzen, ja?"

„Nein!", weigerte sich der andere und wandte sich wieder ab. Harry seufzte. Der Blonde war wirklich ein wahrer Sturkopf!

Nochmals fasste er nach dem andern, drehte das Gesicht zu sich und platzierte einen Kuss auf sie süßen Lippen des Malfoys. Dafür kassierte er eine flache Hand in seinem eigenen Gesicht, die ihn wegdrückte.

„Lass das, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit dafür!"

Harry schnaubte eingeschnappt, drehte sich um und verließ die Krankenstation. Wenn er dauernd nur einen Korb erhielt, konnte er auch gleich gehen!

Auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle begegnete er Minerva McGonagall, die ihn besorgt anschaute.

„Mr. Potter, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?"

„Nichts, alles okay."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er die Frau stehen und rauschte weiter. Er wollte nach Hause. Wenn sein Freund sich nicht für ihn interessierte, bitte!

So bemerkte er auch nicht gleich, dass zwei Männer in die Eingangshalle gestürmt kamen und abrupt stehen blieben, als sie ihn erblickten. Erleichterung breitete sich auf Sirius´ Zügen aus und er eilte die letzten Schritte, die sie nun noch trennten, auf Harry zu.

„Junge, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!", jammerte er halb weinend und drückte sein Patenkind an sich.

Der junge Mann war erst mal viel zu überrascht, um handeln zu können, doch als er endlich begriff, drückte er sich ebenfalls fest an den anderen Körper.

„Siri...", flüsterte er leise und lächelte versonnen.

Der Ältere schob den andere wieder ein Stück von sich und musterte ihn.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?!", entkam es dem Animagus panisch, der überaus die mit einem Verband versehene Wange seines Patenkindes besorgt musterte.

„Nichts, es ist alles klar. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen...", versuchte er zu beruhigen und klopfte seinem Paten auf die Schulter. Dann bemerkte Harry auch endlich Remus, der neben ihnen stand und stumm das Geschehen verfolgt hatte.

„Hi, ich wollte gerade zu dir, Remus!", erklärte er und umarmte auch den braunhaarigen Mann kurz.

„Wieso das denn?", wollte der Werwolf interessiert wissen und ignorierte das besorgte Herumgewusel des Blacks.

„Ich schätze, wir sollten vorher auf die Krankenstation. Kommt!"

---

Poppy sah verwirrt aus, als sie den jungen Potter mit seiner Begleitung auftauchen sah.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Harry, Lieber?", erkundigte sie sich mit ihrer normalen Sorge um ihn.

„Ja, alles klar. Ich brauche bloß ein Bett, das ist alles."

Er erhielt mehrere verwirrte Blicke, antwortete aber nicht darauf und steuerte das letzte Bett in der Reihe an.

„Remus?", rief er dann und wartete, bis der bei ihm war.

„Am besten legst du mal den Umhang und die überflüssigen Klamotten ab."

Das brachte dann auch Sirius wieder zur Normalität zurück.

„Harry!! Was, im Namen Merlins, hast du vor?! Du kannst doch nicht von Remi verlangen, dass er sich hier auszieht!", reklamierte er und versuchte den Werwolf wieder anzuziehen. Harry allerdings fand das sehr unpraktisch, weshalb er dazwischen ging:

„Ich sag ja nicht ganz ausziehen, sondern die Oberbekleidung!"

„Warum überhaupt?!", wollt der Ältere weiter wissen und stockte in der Bewegung, als er sah, dass sich Remus tatsächlich der Forderung ihres Schützlings ergeben hatte und nun in Boxershorts und T-Shirt dort stand.

„Wunderbar, und nun leg dich hin", ordnete der Student weiter an, während er nebenbei in seiner Manteltasche kramte und dann ein Flakon zu Tage führte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Remi, als er das kleine Teil sah und den Trank, der darin enthalten war.

„Also, wenn man es ganz genau nimmt, ein über tausend Jahre alter Trank... Aber nicht wirklich, keine Sorge!", grinste er und amüsierte sich köstlich über die entsetzten Gesichter der beiden Männer.

„So, trink das jetzt!"

Etwas unsicher und das unbekannte Gebräu anschauend, schluckte er trotzdem den Inhalt des Fläschchens und ekelte sich wegen des widerlichen Geschmackes.

„Hat Snape das gebraut?", schimpfte er und schüttelte sich.

„Nein, ein Mann mit Namen Emidio Breh. Seiner Zeit der größte Forscher in Richtung Anti- Werwolfzauber!", pries er das Mischwesen, das er in Patria Sanationis kenne gelernt hatte.

„Was heißt das jetzt?", mischte sich Sirius wieder ein, der nicht ganz folgen konnte.

„Das bedeutet, wenn der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltet hat und die Nebenwirkungen vorbei sind, dass Remus frei ist!"

Wieder einmal waren beide verwirrt.

„Dieser Trank bewirkt, dass man niemals mehr ein Werwolf wird!", brachte es Harry auf den Punkt und lächelte den im Bett liegenden an.

Sirius starrte mit offenem Mund zu seinem Patenkind.

„Das heißt, er ist dann geheilt?", flüsterte er ungläubig.

„So ist es! Ich habe es sogar an einem lebenden Exemplar getestet, um sicher zu gehen, dass es auch wirklich funktioniert. Dazu habe ich sogar extra einen Werwolf gefangen, also ein wenig mehr Dankbarkeit, ja?"

Der dunkelhaarige Animagus fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht, als er das hörte.

„Bei Merlin, ist diese Verletzung von einem Werwolf?!", schrie er dann aber beinahe ängstlich und wollte schon den Verband runter reißen.

Doch Poppy ging aufgeregt dazwischen.

„Junge, warum hast du das denn nicht gesagt?!!"

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, verdammt, das ist nicht von einem Werwolf! Das hat was anderes auf sich und werdet ihr schon noch sehen!"

Seufzend streckt er sich kurz und gähnte, dann wandte er sich wieder an die Krankenschwester.

„Madam Pomfrey? Ich bitte Sie, dass Sie Remus keine Medikamente geben, wenn er Fieber oder sonstige grippeähnlichen Symptome aufweist. Das würde verhindern, dass das Mittel, das ich ihm gegeben habe, seine Wirkung entfaltet. Okay?"

„Ah, ja, natürlich. Aber bist du sicher, dass dieses Zeug auch wirkt? Ich meine, es ist aus einer anderen Zeit, oder? Wer weiß, was da für Krankheitserreger drin sind?!"

Harry schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Der Mann, der das gebraut hat, war ein Tränkemeister! Und berühmt! Ich kenne ihn und habe die Wirkung gesehen. Die Nebenwirkungen sind zwar nicht ganz so angenehm, aber sie vergehen schnell und am Ende ist es doch das Ergebnis, das zählt."

„Wenn du meinst..."

„Das tue ich."

Damit hatte sich Harry umgedreht und überließ es Sirius und Poppy, sich um Remus zu kümmern, der schon langsam immer blasser geworden war.

Bald würde Fieber auftreten und Schüttelfrost, wenn es genauso ablaufen würde, wie es bei der Frau gewesen war.

Doch nun wollte er sich einmal anschauen, was sich unter seinem Verband verbarg. Schließlich hatte er das Motiv nur auf einem Stück Papier gesehen und sonst nirgends. Da musste man sich schon versichern, dass es die Schmerzen auch wert gewesen war...

---

Die Tür abgeschlossen und sämtliche Zauber darauf gelegt, entfernte er langsam den Verband. Er spürte seine eigene Spannung und Neugierde in jeder Faser seines Körpers und fragte sich, was wohl Draco sagen würden, wenn er sein Gesicht das nächste Mal sah.

Würde der Blonde überhaupt jemals wieder Zeit für ihn finden?

Eifersucht keimte in ihm auf, wenn er daran dachte, wie egal er seinem Freund zurzeit war. War schon ungerecht, wenn man das mal sagen durfte... Wieso konnte Draco nicht ein klitzekleines bisschen Zeit mit ihm verbringen?

Snape würde ihm sicher nicht weglaufen! – welch Ironie, lag der Kerl doch auf der Krankenstation!

Harry stöhnte genervt und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Tätigkeit. Der Verband lag komplett am Boden und der Student starrte in den Spiegel. In dieser, seiner Zeit, hatte er noch nie solche Fertigkeiten beim Tattoostechen gesehen!

Ja, man konnte ohne Untertreibung sagen, dass man die Narbe nicht mehr sah! Er drehte den Kopf, um einen besseren Blick auf das Motiv zu haben und befand, dass es genial war. Mit Sicherheit würde es Eindruck hinterlassen!

Und???

Ich fand es an sich nicht schlecht, und ihr?

Bye,

8


	11. Die Veränderungen

7

10 ~ Die Veränderungen

Remus wand sich unter der Hitze, die seinen Körper einhüllte und scheinbar nicht mehr hergeben wollte. Schweiß bedeckte seine Haut, so dass auch das ständige Abtupfen mit einem kalten Tuch nichts half. Sirius war ziemlich besorgt, denn seinem besten Freund schien es immer schlechter zu gehen und er hatte nicht mal jemanden hier, an dem er seinen Frust auslassen konnte!

Poppy hatte ein Verbot bekommen, dem Braunhaarigen irgendwelche Medikamente gegen Fieber oder die anderen Symptome zu verabreichen. Und es tat ihr genauso weh, einen ehemaligen Schüler und ihr damaliges Sorgenkind so zu sehen.

„Halt durch, ja, Remi? Das wird schon!", versuchte es der Black wieder und tupfte weiter. Ja, Remus war sicher schon seit zwei Stunden in diesem seltsamen Zustand und nichts hatte sich verändert...

„Verdammt, Harry, wo bist du, wenn man dich braucht?!", meckerte er und ballte die Hand zur Faust.

„Ich bin hier, Sirius. Und es gibt auch keinen Grund, sich aufzuregen", antwortete Gerufener, der gerade die Station betreten hatte. Harry war gespannt, wie man auf seine neue Errungenschaft regieren würde...

Der Mann wirbelte herum und hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um eine Erwiderung von sich zu schleudern, da stockte ihm allerdings die Sprache.

„Im Namen aller heiligen Magier, was ist DAS??!", rief er aus und deutete auf das Gesicht seines Patensohnes.

„Ich würde behaupten, ein Tattoo...", erklärte der Student und das in einem so gelangweilten und nebensächlichen Ton, dass Sirius beinahe umgekippt wäre. Das wiederum entlockte dem anderen ein Grinsen.

„Sieht doch geil aus, oder? Ich meine, so was findet man heute nirgends und man sieht nichts von der Narbe, die eigentlich da ist."

„Stimmt", nickte schließlich auch der besorgte Pate und schluckte trocken. Er hatte einen riesigen Schock bekommen. Nun aber trat er näher und wollte die Arbeit betrachten.

„Wirklich, wer auch immer das gestochen hat, ist ein Genie. Wo hast du das machen lassen?"

Neugierig blickte er in die grünen Augen vor sich.

„Na ja, nicht hier!", lachte Gefragter und nickte heftig, da er sich kaum beruhigen konnte. Es war nicht wirklich witzig, aber der Teufel hatte ihn gepackt und nun konnte er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen.

„Hör auf, antworte lieber!", befahl Sirius in einem versucht ernsten Ton, was aber kläglich danebenging. Angelockt von dem Lachen und der ärgerlichen Stimme erschien Albus, der eben noch bei Severus gewesen war.

„Was ist denn hier los?", erkundigte er sich und schaute über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser zu Sirius, der die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt hatte. Eben jenem fiel bei Ansicht des Schulleiters wieder ein, weshalb er eigentlich hierhergekommen war und holte schon mal Luft, um seine Triade auch standesgemäß `vorzutragen´.

„Albus!", knurrte er also böse und schob sich an seinem Schützling vorbei. Der alte Zauberer ahnte, dass jetzt der große Ausbruch wegen der etwas umgebogenen Wahrheit kommen würde.

Doch vorher wurde der Animagus unterbrochen, denn Remus regte sich und sagte etwas:

„Siri, Klappe zu, ich hab Kopfweh!"

Der Black war sofort am Bett seines Mitbewohners und fragte nach seinem Befinden. Harry grinste nur und dachte, dass die auch gut zusammenpassen würden, wenn sie nicht gerade hetero wären.

„Harry, mein Lieber, warum hat sich Sirius denn so aufgeregt?", wandte sich der Weißbart an den Weltretter und wirkte schon ein wenig verwirrt.

Der junge Mann grinste bloß und drehte sich dem alten Mann zu.

„Könnte an mir liegen..."

Albus stockte wie dem anderen wenige Minuten zuvor, der Atem.

„Okay, das verstehe ich", lächelte der Zauberer und nickte.

„Sieht aber wirklich gut aus. Du musst mir sagen, wo du das machen lassen hast, ich könnte mir so was auch vorstellen. Nicht gerade an so einer Stelle, aber na ja..."

Harry brach in Gelächter aus und wurde sofort von der angerauschten Poppy zum Schweigen verdonnert. Severus Snape war gerade auf dem Weg der Besserung – der Mann war endlich aufgewacht, das Fieber gesunken und sämtliche negativen Symptome verschwunden – da brauchte er Ruhe!

„Sorry, war keine Absicht. Aber wenn Sie das gehört hätten, wäre es Ihnen nicht anders gegangen!", erklärte er und grinste wieder vor sich hin. Nun schien die Krankenschwester auch endlich zu sehen, was ihr jüngstes Sorgenkind da im Gesicht hatte.

„Das hast du also unter dem Verband versteckt!", entkam es ihr überrascht, dann strich sie mit einem Finger vorsichtig darüber und erschrak.

„Die Narbe..."

„Genau, das Tattoo verdeckt sie hervorragend."

„Ja, das sieht man. Aber seid trotzdem leiser, in Ordnung? Wie geht es Remus?"

„Oh, dem geht es wieder gut. Ein Stärkungstrank wäre nicht schlecht, aber sonst alles bestens. Ab heute ist er kein Werwolf mehr."

Die Frau hatte wieder große Augen.

„Und das glaubst du wirklich?"

„Ich weiß es, da muss ich nicht glauben. Überprüfe es mit einem Zauber, dann siehst du es."

Poppy tat genau das und schlug sich sprachlos die Hände vor den Mund – Harry hatte wirklich Recht behalten, es war nichts mehr von dem Werwolf zurückgeblieben!

„Unfassbar!"

„Nein, eigentlich ein Zaubertrank, den kann man anfassen", lachte Harry und entschied sich, mal nach Draco zu sehen, der ihn ja ziemlich vernachlässigt hatte.

---

Der Blonde saß nach wie vor am Bett seines Paten und unterhielt sich leise mit diesem. Das Geflüster wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als man ihn sichtete und wachsam beobachtete Snape ihn.

„Und, alles klar?"

Draco nickte bloß und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der andere ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein kaltes Verhalten den Malfoy daran erinnert, dass sein Freund in der letzten Zeit ziemlich links liegen geblieben war.

„Potter...", sagte der Tränkemeister mit kratziger Stimme. Harry legte seinen Blick auf den Mann und wartete, was weiter passieren würde.

„Ich muss dir wohl danken, Potter", sagte Snape und man merkte, dass es ihm unangenehm war, das zu tun.

„Schon, aber wir hatten uns ja auf eine öffentliche Entschuldigung geeinigt, nicht? Und das vergesse ich sicherlich nicht."

Der Tränkemeister knirschte mit den Zähnen und krallte die Hände in die Bettdecke. Etwas, das der Dunkelhaarige noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. War es Resignation oder Verzweiflung?

„Onkel Sev?", flüsterte Draco und legte dem Mann eine Hand auf seine.

„Komm schon, denk jetzt nicht daran, ja? Bis es so weit ist, hast du noch einige Zeit."

Severus seufzte und nickte ergeben. Er wusste, dass er nicht drum herum kommen würde. Und so ließ er sich von seinem Patensohn in die Kissen drücken und sich zudecken.

„Am besten schläfst du noch etwas, ja? Ich werde mich auch mal etwas hinlegen."

Damit erhob sich der Blonde und verließ den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Harry und schloss die Tür.

---

Nun standen sie sich gegenüber und während die grauen Augen staunend das Tattoo musterten, endlich die Faszination offen zeigen konnte, wartete der Dunkelhaarige geduldig.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht früher gezeigt?", wollte Draco schließlich wissen und wirklich ein wenig beleidigt.

„Vielleicht, weil es sonst keine Überraschung gewesen wäre? Aber das ist momentan eh unwichtig. Ich dachte, wir sind zusammen?!"

Dass er verletzt war, weil sein Freund ihn so wenig, bis gar nicht beachtet hatte, war offensichtlich. Und eben diese gestauten Gefühle bemerkte man nun umso deutlicher.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, ehrlich! Ich habe nur solche Angst gehabt, dass Sev es nicht schafft und... Wirklich, ich mach das nie wieder!!", versprach er mit bebender und flehender Stimme und man sah ihm an, dass er Verzweifelt war und bereute.

„Na, dann muss ich das wohl glauben, oder?", seufzte Harry und lächelte dann.

„Los, komm her!", forderte er, wartete aber gar nicht erst, sondern zog den anderen an sich und küsste ihn vernichtend.

Dass man sie bei ihrem ausgiebigen Zungenkuss beobachtete, war ihnen erstens egal und zweitens bemerkten sie das sowieso nicht.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco. Und wehe dir, du lässt mich alleine."

„Niemals, dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr!"

Sie lächelten sich verträumt an und küssten sich dann noch mal kurz. Weiter wären sich auch gar nicht gekommen, denn ein Räuspern lenkte sie ab.

„Ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass du mir sagt, wenn du plötzlich schwul wirst", empörte sich Sirius, der wirklich verdattert war und seine Fassungslosigkeit kaum verbergen konnte.

„Tja, ich kann's dir ja jetzt sagen: Ich bin schwul! Außerdem schon länger, falls es dir wirklich entgangen sein sollte. Und ich bin seit zwei Tagen mit Draco zusammen."

---

Remus und Sirius hatten sich schnell an die neue Situation, das Liebesleben ihres Schützlings betreffend, gewöhnt und hatten auch keine Probleme damit, dass der Blonde öfter bei ihnen war.

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem der hogwartsche Tränkemeister endlich aus der Krankenstation entlassen werden sollte. Draco war ja schon so aufgeregt, dass er nicht mal mehr eine Tasse anständig halten konnte, geschweige denn trinken. Das meiste landete dabei dann auf seinem Hemd.

So ließen sie es bleiben und disapparierten sofort nach Hogwarts, wo sie bereits von Albus in Empfang genommen wurden.

„Merlin, ich bin so froh, dass er wieder gesund ist! Wenn wir Vidomir nicht kennen gelernt hätten... Harry, das haben wir nur deinem Geschrei zu verdanken!"

Irritierte Blicke trafen sie.

„Oh, ehehehehe... Ja, ich hab mich aufgeregt und rumgebrüllt, ob es hier keinen Arzt gäbe, der uns helfen kann. Und dann erschien Vidomir!"

Verstehend, aber dennoch grinsend, nickten die anderen und liefen weiter.

---

Severus war bereits angezogen und saß auf dem Bett. Poppy hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Draco ihn abholen kommen würde und ausdrücklich verboten, dass er vorher ginge.

Und so wartete er also hier und langweilte sich mit der weißen Wand um die Wette.

Dann öffnete sich endlich die Tür und herein kam... – nicht Draco!

„Potter!", schnarrte der Ältere und wirkte nicht besonders erfreut.

„Ja, ich. Allerdings habe ich keine Lust, mich mit Ihnen zu streiten! Also hören Sie mich einfach an."

Kurz wartete der Student, aber als dann kein weiterer Einwand von Seitens des Professors kam, fuhr er fort:

„Diese Zeitreise war genau genommen nicht unbedingt schwer – nur vorne weg. Und ich weiß nicht, ob Dray schon war erzählt hat...? Nun, jedenfalls weiß ich, dass Sie seine Familie darstellen. Und ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich andersherum genauso verhält. Ich habe diese Reise unternommen, weil Draco mich darum gebeten hat, auch wenn es Albus´ Idee war. Dass Sie mich hassen, aus Gründen, die ich eigentlich nicht unbedingt alle nachvollziehen kann, weiß ich ja, aber wenn Sie mal nachdenken und fair sind, dann sehen Sie vielleicht ein, dass es an der Zeit ist, diesen Krieg und die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Draco und ich sind mittlerweile ein Paar - um das auch zu erwähnen – und Sie werden sich damit abfinden müssen, dass wir gewissermaßen eine Familie sind. Im Übrigen denke ich, dass Sie kein schlechter Mensch sind, auch wenn Sie es oft so nach außen erscheinen lassen."

Severus hatte stumm gelauscht und während der Rede des anderen langsam den Blick gesenkt. Er wusste, dass er dem Jungen oft Unrecht getan hatte und nun plagte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen, zumal er ihm auch noch sein Leben verdankte.

„In der Vergangenheit habe ich einen Tränkemeister kennen gelernt, dessen Erfindung Sie durchaus interessieren dürfte...", holte Harrys Stimme ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Interessiert schaute er nun in die Augen des jungen Mannes und konnte weder Ablehnung noch Hass lesen. Etwas, das ihn irgendwie ungemein freute. Nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für Draco.

„Ich habe ihn und Vidomir darum gebeten, diesen Trank in dem Buch, das uns ihr Heilmittel verriet, einzutragen. Leider habe ich noch nicht geschaut, ob es auch wirklich drinnen steht. Und selbst wenn nicht, so habe ich noch einige Exemplare, da können sie dann einen haben und erforschen – es handelt sich übrigens um einen Trank, der Werwölfe heilt. Bei Remus hat es funktioniert."

Severus starrte den anderen an, als wäre er ein unbekanntes Flugobjekt – auch Ufo genannt!

„Ist das Ihr Ernst? Sie wollen mir einen der Tränke überlassen, Potter?", fragte er sicherheitshalber noch mal nach, bekam aber nur ein Nicken.

„Ja, hab ich ja gesagt. Emidio war auch der Ansicht, dass dieser Trank nicht in Vergessenheit geraten darf und so habe ich ihn mit Vidomir zusammengebracht. Wenn wir Glück haben, haben Sie das Buch zusammen geschrieben."

Severus war überrascht, dass der andere ihn plötzlich so freundlich ansah und behandelte. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich an der Zeit, endlich alles hinter sich zu lassen? Er hatte ein zweites Leben erhalten, da sollte er auch versuchen, es zu genießen. Und das konnte er nur, wenn er die Last, die er nur aus Gewohnheit mit sich rumgeschleppt hatte, endlich abwarf.

„Potter?", fragte der Mann also und streckte dem anderen seine rechte Hand entgegen.

Harry musterte die Hand erst, dann grinste er und nahm sie entgegen.

„Draco wird sich sicher freuen. Wie findest du eigentlich mein Tattoo? Geil, oder?", plauderte er drauf los und Severus fühlte sich plötzlich in seine Jungend zurückversetzt.

„Ja, sehr faszinierend. Woher?"

„Oh, das habe ich mir in der Vergangenheit machen lassen. War nicht gerade schmerzfrei, aber na ja. Alle wollten wissen, was unter dem Verband war, aber ich hab sie schmoren lassen. Durfte den erst nach vierundzwanzig Stunden abnehmen."

„Verstehe. Ich würde gerne mehr über diese Zeit erfahren."

Harry lachte.

„Da bist du nicht der Einzige!"

Ein Räuspern unterbrach das lockere und entspannte Gespräch der beiden Männer.

Draco und der Rest standen an der Tür und konnten einfach nur sprachlos zuschauen, wie sich die ehemaligen Feinde unterheilten.

„Was ist?", schnarrte Severus und tat, als wäre ihr Verhalten das Normalste der Welt.

„Seit wann...? Ich meine, ihr keift euch nicht an?", wunderte sich der Blonde und kam näher. Etwas spanisch kam ihm das schon vor, aber wenn sie sich wirklich endlich vertragen hatten, war es ja auch gut.

„Draco, warum hast du mir eigentlich noch nicht erzählt, dass ihr ein Paar seid?"

Gefragter wurde schlagartig knallrot und blitzte dann seinen Freund an.

„Du hast es ihm gesagt?!"

„Ja, warum?", kam die Gegenfrage mit Unschuldsgesicht.

„Das hatte ich vor. Nur eben jetzt noch nicht. Was habt ihr sonst noch geredet, dass ihr plötzlich so nett zueinander seid?"

Die beiden Gefragten sahen sich an und lächelten wissend, aber sagten kein Wort. Still hatten sie beschlossen, dass das ihr kleines Geheimnis werden würde.

„He, Fledermaus, freust du dich schon auf die Entschuldigung vor der Schule?!", erkundigte sich Sirius mit fiesem Unterton und ahnte da noch nicht, was Harry sich ausgedacht hatte.

So, wieder einmal ein Kap fertig.^^

Wie war's?

Bye,

7


	12. Epilog

9

11 ~ Epilog

„He, Fledermaus, freust du dich schon auf die Entschuldigung vor der Schule?", erkundigte sich Sirius mit fiesem Unterton und ahnte da noch nicht, was Harry sich ausgedacht hatte.

Severus´ Gesicht wurde in Anbetracht dieser Tatsache wieder ernst und kalt, was Draco sehr schade fand.

„Siri, hat man dir nicht beigebracht, dass man sich nicht ungefragt in Gespräche anderer einmischt?", murrte Harry seinem Paten entgegen, der verwirrt aus der Wäsche sah. Etwas, das Remus zum Grinsen brachte.

„Und, Severus, da wir unseren Krieg ja beigelegt haben, und du dich ja auch bedankt hattest, sehe ich von der Sache ab."

Das erfreute und wirklich dankbare Gesicht des Lehrers würde der Student wohl niemals vergessen, genauso wohl auch Sirius, der stutzte.

„Ich... danke!", nickte Severus einfach und erhob sich dann von seinem Bett.

„Los, raus hier!", befahl Draco in einem gut gelaunten Ton und zog seinen Paten und Freund mit sich. Sie würden sich in die Große Halle setzen und dort weiterreden, während sie aßen.

Sie waren mittlerweile beim Nachtisch angelangt, als die ersehnte Frage gestellt wurde:

„Harry, Draco, ihr erzählt uns doch jetzt sicherlich endlich von der Zeit, in der ihr wart, oder? Aber zuvor würde ich gerne noch etwas sagen", meinte Albus und legte wieder einmal die Fingerspitzen aneinander, nachdem er sich ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund gesteckt hatte. Das hatte natürlich allgemeines Augenverdrehen hervorgerufen.

Die Anwesenden sahen ihn interessiert an. Was war denn los, dass er es allen sagen wollte?

„Gestern kam Mrs. Pinns, unsere liebe Bibliothekarin zu mir und wirkte sehr verwirrt. Sie wollte wissen, ob ich zufällig darüber Bescheid wüsste, woher so viele Bücher über Heilen herkommen. Ich habe ihr versichert, dass ich nichts damit zu tun habe und bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass auch sonst keiner etwas bestellt hat, oder?"

Er betrachtete die Gesichter der anderen und blieb an zweien etwas länger hängen.

„Habt ihr beiden eine Ahnung, was das bedeutet?", wandte er sich schließlich an Draco und Harry. Letzterer grinste.

„Ich denke, dass ich da was sagen kann, ja. Aber das erwähne ich dann lieber in unserer Erzählung, in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich, dann mal los!", forderte Sirius.

„Tja, wo sollen wir anfangen? Es war eigentlich alles sehr interessant!", grinste Draco.

Sirius starrte ihn schmollend an, Remus grinste nur Kopf schüttelnd und Poppy wie Severus beteten, dass sie weiter erzählen würden.

Draco tat ihnen den Gefallen dann:

„Nun, als wir dort ankamen, waren wir verdammt irritiert. In dieser Zeit existierte Hogwarts noch gar nicht. Wir hatten unsere Reise ja von der Kammer des Schreckens aus gestartet und waren dann auf einer Wiese gelandet. Inmitten des Grundrisses des Schlosses."

Die Zuhörer hatten ihre Ohren gespitzt und würden es wohl nicht wagen, einen der beiden zu unterbrechen.

Harry erzählte weiter:

„Ja, und als wir uns umsahen, entdeckten wir weder Hogsmeade noch den See."

Fragende Blicke klebten schon beinahe unangenehm auf ihnen und sie machten sich einen Spaß daraus, die anderen ein wenig leiden zu lassen.

„Und dann... dann haben wir SIE gesehen!", fuhr Draco geheimnisvoll fort. Seine Augen glitzerten viel versprechend und trieben die Zuhörer in den Wahnsinn. Ihre Kiefer hingen schon fast auf dem Tisch, so dass Draco und Harry lachen mussten.

„Wir sahen eine Stadt – groß, schön, beeindrucken, ohne Kriminalität!", zählte der Blonde auf und hatte einen verträumten Blick aufgesetzt.

„Es war die Stadt Patria Sanationis. Auch als Heimat der Heilung bezeichnet. Wirklich, einfach atemberaubend!", erinnerte sich der Dunkelhaarige fasziniert und in Erinnerungen versunken.

„Wir haben natürlich die Stadt beteten und uns erst einmal Zimmer gesucht. Uns fiel aber auch schnell auf, dass die Kleider damals doch anders waren, als heute. Wir schauten uns am ersten Abend erst einmal ein wenig um, um uns orientieren zu können und fanden so den Marktplatz. So viele Stände und Menschen, täglich voll besucht. Wirklich toll, das kennt man heute gar nicht mehr. Und dann, als wir die ersten, nennen wir es mal Praxen, der dortigen Heiler entdeckten, wurde uns langsam etwas mulmig, immerhin hatten wir keine Ahnung, was wir tun sollten. Und Harry regte sich so auf, dass er das raus brüllte."

Der Student nickte verlegen grinsend.

„Ja, in der Tat, aber hätte ich es nicht getan, wären wir niemals auf Vidomir Leis getroffen, dessen Vater das Heilmittel für Sev erfunden hat."

Das allein war schon wieder ein Grund für die Zuhörer, um auf ihrem Stuhl noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne zu rutschen. Als die beiden aus der Vergangenheit zurückgekehrten das sahen, grinsten sie wie schon die ganze Zeit davor. Bald würden die Professoren und Paten am Boden liegen.

„Erzählt weiter. Wer war dieser Leis und der Tränkemeister?", wollte der endlich wieder gesunde Professor wissen.

„Vidomir?", fragte Harry und amüsierte sich königlich. Er bekam ein Nicken und beschloss, ihnen den Gefallen zu tun.

„Vidomir Leis war das einzige Kind seiner Eltern. Der Auslöser dafür, dass sein Vater den Trank erfand, war die schwere Krankheit seiner Frau. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, sie zu retten, weshalb er sein Leben lang weitergeforscht hatte und kurz vor seinem Tod dann die Lösung fand."

Der junge Mann unterbrach sich kurz selbst, nippte an seinem Glas und lächelte seinen Freund an, der seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen gelegt hatte.

„Jedenfalls sind wir also Vidomir begegnet, der uns freundlicherweise half. So begleiteten wir ihn in sein Haus und erklärten ihm die Sachlage – dazu zählte auch, dass wir nicht aus seiner Zeit stammten. Und da wir das Buch dabei hatten, zeigten wir es ihm. Wir, das heißt, ich ging davon aus, dass ihm das als Heiler etwas sagen müsste. Oder, dass er uns zumindest weiterhelfen könnte. So hatte er es sich eben angesehen und am Ende hatte sich sogar rausstellte, dass er es geschrieben hat."

Groß sah Poppy ihn an.

„Du hast den Autor des Buches kennen gelernt?"

„Haben wir", bestätigte Draco gähnend.

„Und er hat uns sofort versprochen, den Trank herzustellen. Darum ist Harry auch mit ihm in den Verbotenen Wald, um die Wunderblume zu besorgen."

Remus sah Harry an.

„Ihr seid in den Wald? Das ist gefährlich!"

Harry grinste noch breiter.

„Ja, aber damals war er noch nicht ganz so groß und dicht wie heute. Man konnte sich da weniger leicht verlaufen und es gab auch nicht so viele magische Wesen. Allerdings wohl gefährlichere als heutzutage... Außerdem sah der Verbotene Wald nicht halb so schlimm aus, wie heute. Echt, glich einem ganz normalen Wald, wie es ihn überall gibt. Zumindest, wenn man die magischen Geschöpfe übersieht", antwortete der Grünäugige.

Harrys musterte Severus, der ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte.

„Ja, ja, Sev, wir kommen schon dazu! – also, der Trank gegen das Werwolfdasein. Ich hatte zufällig einen eigenartigen Verkaufstand entdeckt, der meine Neugierde geweckt hatte und als Draco mit Vidomir den Trank braute, bin ich dahin gegangen."

Er sah allen einmal in die Augen, so dass sich die Spannung wieder surrend auflud. Es war einfach total witzig, wie sie an seinen Lippen klebten...

„Ich hab ihn gefragt, was er verkauft und so erfuhr ich von dem Heilmittel. Ich dachte sofort an Remus und dass er ja darunter zu leiden hat. Also fragte ich den Händler aus und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass ich die Wirkung getestet haben will. So bin ich in der gleichen Nacht noch in den Wald, um einen Werwolf zu fangen – wir hatten, Merlin sei Dank, gerade Vollmond – und dann eben der Test.

Emidio schenkte mir mehrere Flaschen, nachdem die Frau wirklich geheilt worden war und sie das garantiert weitererzählen würde. Tja, schließlich überredete ich ihn dazu, mit Vidomir zusammenzuarbeiten."

Wieder etwas trinkend, lehnte er sich aus seiner vorgebeugten Position zurück und legte einen Arm um den Blonden, der sich sofort ankuschelte.

„Ja, aber lass nicht aus, dass du mich mit dem Typen halb zu Tode geschockt hast!", wedelte er mit dem Zeigefinger vor dem Gesicht seines Freundes und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Na ja, Emidio ist an sich schon ein Mensch gewesen, aber leider hatte sein Heiltrank zu der Zeit, als er einmal gebissen worden war, noch nicht so funktionierte. Tja, dementsprechend sah er auch aus."

Der Blonde stöhnte gequält auf.

„Er sah mehr nach einem Tier aus, als was anderes! Wenn ein Wolf aufrecht stehen könnte, dann würde das genauso aussehen!", erklärte er mit Armen und Beinen demonstrierend.

Das brachte dann einiges an Gelächter ein.

„Das war NICHT witzig!", keifte er und schmollte dann.

„Ja, ja, Emidio war ja auch so Furcht einflößend, dass man in Ohnmacht fällt – oder in deinem Fall das Gleichgewicht verliert!", grinste Harry und stricht ihm über die Haare, dass sie verwuschelt wurden.

„Aber er war wirklich sehr nett und auch wenn er ziemlich Haarig und nach Wolf aussah, so war er talentiert. Ich meine, wenn selbst die Gründer seinen Namen kannten..."

Nun war dem Fass endgültig der Boden ausgeschlagen. Albus flutschte sogar sein Zitronenbonbon aus dem Mund und landete auf dem Tisch, dass er mit den Händen hinterher grabschte und versuchte, es zu retten.

Schließlich steckte er es sich zufrieden zurück in den Mund, die angeekelten Blicke dabei ignorierend.

„Gründer?", fragte dann Severus, der sich endlich von dem Schulleiter losgerissen hatte.

„Ja, stell dir vor, Sev, und die haben vielleicht dumm geschaut, als wir sie angesprochen haben!", lachte Draco und klammerte sich an den Arm seines Freundes, um nicht vom Stuhl zu rutschen.

„Wir haben sie nur zweimal kurz gesehen und das eine Mal war das von weitem und das andere Mal am Schlossgrundriss. Eigentlich müssten wir mal nachschauen, ob das Buch, das wir mit hatten, sich verändert hat..."

Harry griff in die Tasche und zog das Buch mit den Heiltränken heraus. Zuerst schlug er den Buchdeckel auf und entdeckte dort das Kürzel, das ihnen Vidomir als sein Zeichen erklärt hatte. Dann war kurz darunter noch eines, das er als das von Emidio Breh vermutete.

„Harry, was ist da?"

„Hm? Ach so! Hier sind die Kürzel der Autoren dieses Buches. Wollte kurz wissen, ob nur V.L. dasteht oder auch E.B.", erklärte er sein Suchen und blätterte dann zum Inhaltsverzeichnis.

„Also, das erste ist ja jetzt klar, aber wer ist der andere Autor?", erkundigte sich Sirius, der sehr neugierig zugehört hatte.

„Emidio Breh, einer der bekanntesten Tränkemeister seiner Zeit. Hab ich das noch nicht gesagt?"

„Breh?", rief der hogwartssche Tränkemeister und wirkte sehr erschrocken, aber gleichzeitig fasziniert.

„Ja, warum?"

„Der ist bis heute ein überall bekannter Meister unseres Faches. Jeder, der diesem Beruf nachkommt, kennt seinen Namen!"

Harry nickte und Draco tat es ihm gleich.

Sie hatten den Trank mit der Wunderblume gefunden und einige Seiten weiter, mit einer Widmung versehen, den Anti-Werwolfstrank.

„Wow, ich schätze, Breh hat einen Narren an dir gefressen!", meinte Draco überrascht und las laut vor, was dort stand:

„Gewidmet meinem Freund Harry, der für Freunde die Zeit überwinden würde und mir einen neuen Lebensabschnitt schenkte.

In ewiger Freundschaft, Emidio Breh."

Severus war sprachlos, Albus staunte – sein mittlerweile drittes Bonbon lutschend – Remus klappte den Mund auf und zu, Sirius hatten den Kiefer auf dem Tisch liegen, Poppy die Hand auf dem Mund und Minerva starrte einfach nur in die Luft.

„Ich schätze, dass wir mit dem in diesem Buch enthaltenen Wissen, eine Menge Gutes tun können und Menschen helfen, oder?"

Die anderen waren nicht gerade in der Lage, darauf zu reagieren, so werteten die beiden jungen Männer das als ein ja.

„Nun, wenn ich euch so betrachte, dann scheint es mir, als wolltet ihr nicht mehr wissen, was es mit den plötzlich aufgetauchten Bücher auf sich hat?"

Das brachte dann doch wieder Leben in die Erstarrten.

„Schatz, du kannst Wunder bewirken", gluckste Draco und schaute zu seinem Paten, der ständig auf das Buch in der Hand seines Freundes starrte.

„Harry, nun spann uns nicht auf die Folter!", bat Albus und führte eine Geste aus, die ihn zum Reden aufforderte.

„Nun denn, wir wollen ja nicht so sein..."

„Gut, also, nachdem ich also den Trank hatte und der für Severus nur noch abkühlen musste, machten wir beide uns auf in die Stadt. Ich hatte Draco versprochen, dass ich sie ihm noch zeige, da er ja bei Vidomir geblieben war, damit er weiß, wie der Trank gebraut wird. Jedenfalls waren wir sehr überrascht, dass der Marktplatz leer war und als wir weiter gegangen waren, entdeckten wir eine Versammlung auf dem Rathausplatz."

Der Blonde richtete sich wieder etwas mehr auf und erzählte weiter:

„Zuerst wussten wir ja nicht, um was es ging, aber als wir uns dann bei einem Stadtbewohner erkundigten, erfuhren wir, dass es um ein Bauobjekt ging. Uns war sofort klar, was los war und so drängten wir uns nach vorne, wo wir die vier Gründer stehen sahen. Echt beeindruckend!"

Große Augen starrten sie an. Und die vielen Fragen in ihren Augen waren nicht zu übersehen. Aber die würden sie später beantworten.

„Es ging darum, ob die Schule hier wirklich gebaut werden soll. Die Bürger der Stadt waren skeptisch und hatten Angst. Nicht nur vor den Kosten... Aber Slytherin und Ravenclaw schafften es, die Menschen zu überzeugen."

„Richtig, aber wir konnten dann auch nicht länger bleiben, da wir zurück hierher mussten. Immerhin wartete hier jemand auf uns, nicht?", zwinkerte Harry Severus zu, der errötete und weg sah. Das ließ Harry leise auflachen. Dann setzte er wieder an:

„Also rasten wir zu Vidomirs Haus, wo wir gewohnt hatten und packten alles zusammen, Draco füllte den Trank ab und wir verabschiedeten uns. Kurz darauf waren wir aus der Stadt und auf dem Weg zu der Stelle, an der wir angekommen waren. Zu unserer Überraschung und Dracos Schreck, waren wir nicht die einzigen, die dort waren."

Die Spannung knisterte wieder und der Blonde piekste seinem Freund in die Seite.

„War ja auch kein Wunder, ich meine, die hätten uns angreifen können!", erklärte er und nickte bekräftigend.

„Sicherlich, Schatz. Die Gründer greifen einfach so an..."

„Verarsch mich nicht, sonst rede ich eine Woche kein Wort mit dir!"

„Natürlich!", gluckste Harry wieder und küsste seinen Freund. Der ignorierte Sirius Protestrufe, dass sie weiter erzählen sollten und erwiderte hingebungsvoll.

„So, jetzt!", grinste Draco und erfüllte Sirius´ Wunsch.

„Vor uns standen also die Gründer, allesamt! Und ich gebe zu, ich hatte Angst, dass sie uns angreifen und ich somit nicht rechtzeitig bei Onkel Sev wäre. Aber es war nur Slytherin, der uns ansprach..."

„Und in was für einem Ton!", empörte sich Harry.

„Echt, er hat mich da glatt an Severus erinnert! Nur, dass Slytherin noch wesentlich beeindruckender war!"

Der Tränkemeister funkelte ihn böse an und schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich das noch öfter anhören dürfen!

„Na gut, aber du kommst dich ran, ja? Das muss man mal schaffen... Gut, wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ah ja, bei Salazar! Also, er quatschte uns also an, was wir auf dem Grundriss wollten. Und-"

„Und Harry meinte ganz trocken, dass sie sich nicht stören lassen sollen, weil wir gleich weg wären!", beendete Draco den Satz.

„Das Härteste war ja, dass er zu den vieren sagte, dass sie sich auf jeden Fall Heilbücher in die Bibliothek stellen müssten. Und zwar welche von Vidomir Leis und Emidio Breh!"

Albus und auch einige andere nickten. Jetzt verstanden sie, was los war.

„Tja, und wenn wir uns die Autoren der Bücher einmal ansehen, werden wir sicherlich sehen, dass es sich um Werke unserer Freunde handelt", lächelte Harry, der über den Einband des Buches vor sich strich.

„Das ist eine wirklich abenteuerliche Geschichte! Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn bald die Presse hier erscheint und darüber berichten will. Das Ministerium konnte noch nie etwas lange für sich behalten!", versicherte Albus und lutschte weiter an einem seiner Zitronenbonbons.

„Mag sein, aber das werden wir dann sehen. Jetzt sollten wir erst mal zusehen, dass Madam Sprout diese Pflanze nachzüchtet. Und Draco, du kannst Severus ja noch das Rezept für die stärkere Variante des Heiltrankes geben. Dann sind alle glücklich. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir einer Menge Menschen damit helfen können. Vor allem der Anti- Werwolftrank wird wohl ein Durchbruch sein."

„Obwohl er schon vor über tausend Jahren erfunden wurde...", erwiderte Remus nachdenklich.

„Ein hoch auf Harry, der Emidio Breh und Vidomir Leis einander vorgestellt hat! Wir sind uns doch alle einig, dass wir es Harry zu verdanken haben, dass dieses Rezept heute wieder existent ist!", rief Sirius laut, der vor Stolz nur so strahlte.

Von der Stimme des Animagus aufgeschreckt, nickten alle und antworteten:

„In der Tat."

„Auf alle Fälle."

„Natürlich."

„Was denn sonst?"

„Geht doch nicht anders."

„Ich will das Rezept für den Anti-Werwolftrank!"

ENDE!

Also, wer den letzten Satz gesagt hat, ist eindeutig, oder? Falls nicht: er kam von Sev!^^

Wie hat es euch denn gefallen? Das Ende fiel mir schwer, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich es gestalten soll...

ABER: es kommt noch ein kleiner Schmankerl!^^ Er wird nicht besonders lang, aber ich dachte, es wäre witzig, das zu bringen!

Bye,

9


	13. Spinoff

5

12 ~ Spin-off

Es war Mittag und die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als eine Hauselfe an einer Tür klopfte.

„Ja?", kam es von der anderen Seite. Die Tür öffnete sich und die Elfe verbeugte sich vor ihrem Herren:

„Da sein Leute, die Master wollen sprechen!"

„So? Nun, dann schick sie herauf."

Als sich die Türe erneut öffnete, staunte der Rothaarige nicht schlecht, dass vier Personen herein kamen. Zwei Frauen und zwei Männer.

Und er wusste, wer sie waren.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", wandte er sich höflich an die Gruppe und erhielt ein Lächeln von einer der Frauen.

„Guten Tag, Doktor Leis. Mein Name ist Rowena Ravenclaw und wir sind hier, um mit Ihnen über Ihre Arbeit zu sprechen. Es muss Ihnen eigenartig vorkommen, nicht wahr?"

„Das stimmt. Aber setzen Sie sich doch", bat er und wies auf die Sessel am Kamin.

Nachdem die Gründer der neuerbauten Schule Platz genommen hatten, klopfte es erneut. Ohne auf Antwort zu warten, öffnete sich die Tür und ein seltsames Wesen erschien.

„Oh, du hast Besuch? Entschuldige, dann komme ich später wieder."

„Nein, bleib ruhig, Emidio! Setz dich, ich lasse Tee kommen."

Die Gründer betrachteten das Wesen mit gemischten Gefühlen, sagten aber nichts. Es wirkte nicht sehr menschlich, obwohl es humane Züge aufwies und auch sprach. Nun, notfalls konnten sie sich immer noch mit Magie schützen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, das ist Emidio Breh, ein Freund. Er wohnt hier und wir arbeiten zusammen", erklärte Vidomir und setzte sich auf einen herbei gezauberten Sessel.

„Nun, was genau wollen Sie wissen?", nahm er das Thema wieder auf, so dass Gryffindor das Wort ergriff:

„Wir hatten vor einigen Monaten eine seltsame Begegnung mit zwei jungen Männern. Sie tauchten oben auf der Klippe auf und ließen sich auch nicht von uns stören. Der eine war blond und der andere dunkelhaarig. Sie schienen uns zu kennen und auch zu wissen, dass wir eine Schule errichten wollen."

Die beiden Hausbewohner sahen einander an und grinsten, wobei man das bei dem Tränkemeister nicht so einfach feststellen konnte.

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass es sich dabei um Draco und Harry handelte. Sie haben zwei Tage bei mir gewohnt, da sie auf der `Durchreise´ gewesen waren."

Die vier waren leicht verwirrt und zuckten die Schultern, vielleicht würde sich das noch auflösen?

„Was ist denn mit den beiden?", wollte nun Emidio wissen. Er hoffte, dass ihnen nichts passiert war.

„Sie stellten Kerzen und Räucherstäbchen auf und der eine fragte, ob er uns einen Rat geben dürfte", schilderte Helga Hufflepuff weiter.

„Richtig. Ich war neugierig und stimmte zu. Der Dunkelhaarige meinte, dass wir dafür sorgen sollen, genügend Heilbücher in unserer Bibliothek zu haben. Er nannte uns zwei Namen:

Emidio Breh und Vidomir Leis", hatte Slytherin wieder fortgeführt.

„Und wir entschieden uns, dem auf den Grund zu gehen und so stellten wir Nachforschungen über Sie beide an. Wir kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass diese beiden jungen Männer Recht hatten", beendete Ravenclaw.

Breh und Leis waren überwältigt. Das hatten die beiden also auch noch geschafft? Das hieß, dass sie Bücher verfassen mussten! Und in diesen konnten sie unter anderem diese beiden Tränke verewigen, so dass sie in der Zeit nicht verloren gehen konnten.

„Einverstanden!", sagten sie wie aus einem Mund und konnten augenblicklich die erfreuten Gesichter der Hexen und Zauberer sehen.

„Das ist wunderbar!", freute sich Helga.

„Mich würde aber interessieren, woher Sie diese beiden kannten? Es schienen mächtige Magier zu sein, wenn sie es schafften, ohne apparieren zu verschwinden?", wandte sich Gryffindor an die baldigen Buchautoren.

„Nun, sie waren bestimmt nicht schwach. Wobei wir Draco, das war der Blonde, nicht so einschätzen konnten, da er nicht gezaubert hat. Aber er war sicherlich reinblütig und hatte Durchsetzungsvermögen. Er hat einen Händler runter gemacht, der das Erbstück seines Freundest nicht rausrücken wollte...", amüsierte sich Vidomir, dem das Bild in den Sinn kam.

„Ja, und Harry...", fuhr Breh fort, grinste dabei leicht.

„Bei ihm würde ich sagen, dass er sehr stark ist und viel Kampferfahrung hat, immerhin schaffte er es bei Vollmond einen Werwolf zu fangen, der mit dem Rudel zusammen war."

Die Gründer waren durchaus erstaunt und hatten Respekt vor den beiden bekommen.

„Aber ich meine, dass das Beeindruckendste an ihnen eigentlich die Tatsache war, dass sie aus einer anderen Zeit kamen. Genau genommen kamen sie aus Hogwarts und kehrten am Tag Ihrer Begegnung mit Ihnen, wieder dorthin zurück. Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen, als sie mir das erzählten. Aber sie kannten Ihre Namen, ohne dass ich sie ihnen genannt hatte. Sie wussten, dass eine Schule errichtet werden sollte... Wirklich faszinierend!"

„Zeitreisen? Wirklich interessant, oder? Was glaubt ihr, was die beiden über uns sagen werden?", ereiferte sich Rowena, die wirklich begeistert war.

Salazar verdrehte nur die Augen und Godric seufzte. Helga lächelte und nickte einfach nur.

„Wisst ihr, wir könnten auch so einen Zeitzauber vollführen!", schlug sie dann plötzlich vor.

Das machte ihre Freunde doch sprachlos.

„Meine Liebe, du vergisst, dass wir hier eine Verantwortung tragen!", begehrte Gryffindor auf. Er wollte nicht, dass sie einen solchen Unsinn auch noch anstellte.

Es mochte ja sein, dass solche Reisen möglich waren, aber der Zeitpunkt war absolut unpassend.

„Na, ich behaupte ja nicht, dass wir es jetzt tun müssen, oder? Aber vielleicht später mal?"

Die anderen Gründer resignierten und hofften, dass die liebe Ravenclaw das bald vergessen würde.

„Was denn? Wir könnten doch einfach eine Nachricht schreiben und so diesen beiden jungen Männern mitteilen, dass wir sie besuchen kommen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie würden uns herumführen!"

„Helga, tu etwas, bevor ich mich vergesse!", schnarrte Salazar gefährlich und rauschte davon.

So geschah es, dass Godric und Helga so lange auf ihre Freundin einredeten, bis diese aufgab – dabei aber nicht die verkreuzten Finger hinter ihrem Rücken bemerkten.

Und so kam es, dass sie eines Abends heimlich ein Buch aus der Bibliothek entwendete, sich mit diesem versteckte und eine kleine Nachricht, gewidmet an Draco und Harry, den Zeitreisenden, hineinschrieb.

Nur sie würden es lesen können und hoffentlich noch einmal zu ihr kommen. Falls nicht, so stand ebenfalls dort, würde sie sie eines Tages besuchen kommen.

Die beiden Zeitreisenden hatten sich mittlerweile ein gemeinsames Leben aufgebaut. Draco war in den Grimauld Place zwölf gezogen, wo er jeden Tag miterleben durfte, wie sein Freund bisher gelebt hatte. Aber es gefiel ihm, es war familiär und gemütlich.

Gerade saßen sie am Küchentisch, sie wollten Abendessen, da wurden Dracos Gedanken auch schon unterbrochen, als es krachte und Albus in die Küche gepoltert kam. Er hatte ein Buch unter dem Arm und schien wirklich aufgeregt zu sein.

„Harry, Draco! Schnell, seht euch das an!", rief er aus und schleuderte ihnen das Buch beinahe vor die Nase.

„Was ist denn?", wandte sich Remus an den Schulleiter, der gar nicht reagierte.

„Schaut nur, das ist an euch gerichtet! Leider kann ich nur die Widmung lesen, aber das ist ja mehr als eindeutig!"

Die beiden entdeckten das Geschriebene und fragten sich, warum Albus es nicht lesen konnte? Gut, es war natürlich möglich, dass es mit einem Zauber zu tun hatte...

Still lasen sie sich den kleinen Text durch und waren einfach sprachlos.

„Was steht da, sagt schon!", rief der Weißbart wieder und Sirius schubste sein Patenkind ständig fordernd an. Die beiden verhielten sich wie Kleinkinder.

„Das ist von Rowena Ravenclaw und wenn ich das recht verstehe, will sie, dass wir noch mal einen Abstecher in ihre Zeit machen. Anderenfalls wird sie uns besuchen kommen."

Kurz herrschte Schweigen, dann brach die Hölle los. Dumbledore wollte alle Einzelheiten des Textes, Sirius eine genaue Beschreibung von der Frau und Remus versuchte Ruhe rein zu bringen. Draco und Harry fühlten sich ausgenutzt und wollten nur noch verschwinden. Doch da bemerkte der Blonde noch ein Post Scriptum.

„Du, Schatz, hast du das gesehen?", fragte er etwas skeptisch und deutete darauf.

Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich vor und las den Satz, dann sah er den anderen an und wurde blass.

„Das würde uns gerade noch fehlen!", brach es aus ihm hervor, aber da war es schon zu spät:

Das Buch leuchtete einmal hell auf und alles verstummte.

„Was war das?", wollte Remus leise wissen, denn er ahnte Schlimmes.

„Uhm...", kam es von Harry, doch das war es auch schon.

„Draco?", versuchte es der ehemalige Werwolf hoffnungsvoll.

„Äh..."

Vergebene Mühe, stellte der Braunhaarige fest und seufzte.

Doch dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ein seltsamer Wind fegte durch die Küche und ließ die Stehenden nach hinten taumeln. Die Kerzen und das Kaminfeuer flackerten bedrohlich, erloschen aber nicht und schließlich gab es einen dumpfen Aufschlag und als die Anwesenden die Augen wieder öffneten, hatten sie eine Frau auf dem Tisch liegen.

„Lecker...", rutschte es Sirius nur leise raus.

„Wie gut, dass der Kochtopf noch nicht auf dem Tisch gestanden hat", überlegte Harry laut und plötzlich brachen alle in Gelächelter aus.

Die Frau fand ihre momentane Lage alles andere als amüsant und räusperte sich dementsprechend. Sie blickte den blonden jungen Mann an, der so Gentlemen war, ihr vom Tisch zu helfen.

„Vielen Dank", sagte sie und landete geschmeidig auf den Füßen. Draco hielt noch immer ihre Hand, was jetzt auch Harry auffiel.

„Schatz, ich hab ja nichts dagegen, dass du höflich bist, aber schöne Augen machen solltest du mir, wenn du heute Nacht nicht alleine schlafen willst..."

Angesprochener sah seinen Freund an und schaute dann zu Rowena Ravenclaw. Er grinste verlegen und ließ ihre Hand wieder los und stellte sich zu Harry.

„Und ich mach ihr keine schöne Augen!", stellte er leise klar. Der Dunkelhaarige grinste, küsste ihn kurz und trat dann mit ihm einen Schritt auf die Frau zu.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Harry Potter und das hier ist Draco Malfoy, mein Freund. Wir sind ziemlich erstaunt, Sie hier zu sehen!"

Rowena lächelte verstehend. Und sie fand es sehr nett von dem jungen Mann, dass er einen Sprachenzauber angewendet hatte, damit sie sich unterhalten konnten.

„Nun, nachdem meine Freunde und ich bei diesen beiden Männern gewesen waren und sie uns von euch berichtet hatten, war ich einfach zu neugierig. Ich wollte euch kennen lernen!", erklärte sie.

Remus, Sirius und Albus standen wie begossene Pudel da. Es war ja auch nicht gerade alltäglich, dass einer der Gründer der berühmtesten Schule der Welt hier auftauchte!

Das musste ein Wunder sein! Der Meinung war jedenfalls Albus Dumbledore. Und als nächstes kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er sie unbedingt mit zur Schule nehmen und dort herumführen wollte. Außerdem musste er ihr so viele Fragen stellen.

Wo die anderen Büros der Gründer lagen? Wo noch Geheimgänge lagen und lauter Dinge, die mit Sicherheit über die Zeit vergessen worden war.

Aber erst einmal musste er sich vorstellen lassen und genau dafür würde er jetzt sorgen.

„Harry, mein Junge? Würdest du uns vielleicht vorstellen?"

Der junge Mann sah seinen Schulleiter an. Er ahnte, dass der Weißbart etwas vorhatte, denn dieses Funkeln war einfach zu durchschaubar. Außerdem kannte er ihn schon zu lange, als dass er es nicht wissen würde.

„Albus, wenn du denkst, was ich vermute, das du denkst, dann sage ich dir gleich: Lass es!", warnte Harry, was den Schulleiter gar nicht interessierte.  
Ja, so kannten sie ihn – leider!  
„Entschuldigen Sie, aber um was geht es hier?", wandte sich Rowena an Draco, der dem nur mit rollenden Augen gefolgt war.  
„Oh, es ist nichts. Die beiden haben wieder eine ihrer gewohnten Diskussionen."

„Verstehe. Und worüber unterhalten sie sich?"  
Draco überlegte fieberhaft, ob er es ihr sagen sollte. Klüger wäre es sicherlich, das nicht zu tun. Aber ehe er irgendetwas antworten konnte, hatte sich auch schon Sirius eingeklinkt und die Aufmerksamkeit der Gründerin auf sich gezogen.  
„Wissen Sie, es ist echt krass, eine Gründerin hier in unserem Haus stehen zu haben! Es gibt ja nicht gerade viel, das man heute noch über die Gründer von Hogwarts weiß! –  
Aber da wir gerade die Gelegenheit haben: Wie viele Geheimgänge gibt es denn eigentlich? Ich meine, meine Freunde und ich, wir haben einige gefunden, aber bestimmt nicht alle."  
Die Frau lachte amüsiert und sah Sirius dann wieder an. Draco betete, dass sie nicht das tun würde, von dem er annahm, dass sie es vorhatte.

„Ich kann sie euch ja zeigen!", bot sie an und Sirius war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Albus und Harry hatten das ebenfalls mitbekommen. Nun grinste der eine und der andere seufzte schwermütig.  
Remus hingegen war sich nicht sicher, auf welche Seite er sich schlagen sollte.  
Und Draco glaubte, dass Hopfen und Malz verloren war.

---

Die Gruppe fand sich wenig später vor dem Tor zur Schule wieder. Die riesigen Eber standen nach wie vor auf ihren Säulen und Rowena war begeistert ihre Heimat zu sehen.  
„Wie wunderbar, dass sich nichts verändert hat! Es ist einfach nur alles etwas älter geworden!"  
Beherzt setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und rannte schon beinahe hinauf. Wie froh die anderen doch waren – gut, es betraf nur Remus, Harry und Draco – dass Schulferien waren! Dann erreichten sie das Eingangsportal und Rowena drehte sich um, sah über das Gelände.  
Der See glitzerte im Sonnenschein und der Kraken streckte seine Tentakeln hinauf. Auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau erschien ein seltsamer Ausdruck.  
„Die Stadt... Patria Sanationis ist also vollkommen untergegangen...?"

Harry und Draco warfen sich Blicke zu, da sie ja diese Stadt gekannt hatten und wussten, dass sie nicht mehr existierte.  
„Also, das ist eine Frage, die wir nicht beantworten können. Aber sie war einmal dort, wo heute der See ist. Ich habe alte Ruinen gesehen, als ich vor ein paar Jahren am  
Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen habe", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige und sein blonder Freund nickte bestätigend.  
„Verstehe. Und ihr wisst wirklich nicht, was damals geschehen ist?"  
Albus trat neben sie und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm.  
„Nein, aber wir sind schon eine Weile dabei, das herauszufinden. Ich habe einige Experten darauf angesetzt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir wirklich etwas zu Tage bringen werden."

„Wir Gründer haben mitbekommen, dass es eine mächtige, magische Reaktion gab, kennen aber den Grund dafür nicht", erklärte Rowena daraufhin und seufzte.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Stadt vollkommen zerstört werden würde..."  
Sie atmete einmal tief ein und dann wieder aus, ehe sie sich abwandte und das Tor öffnete.

---

Drinnen brannten einige Fackeln und die zuvor verspürte Traurigkeit wich von Rowena, als ihr die Luft in den alten Mauern entgegenschlug und sie sich zu Hause fühlen ließ.  
„Als wäre ich in meiner Zeit... Es gibt kaum Veränderungen, wenn man über das Alter hinwegsieht..."  
Sie achtete gar nicht darauf, was die anderen taten, sie eilte einfach weiter. Ihr Weg führte sie zuerst in die Große Halle, in der die Haustische leergefegt dastanden und auf die Schüler warteten, die in einigen Tagen zurückkehren würden.

„Es ist wundervoll!", rief Rowena schließlich aus und drehte sich begeistert im Kreis. Dem einen und anderen kam in den Sinn, dass sie das Verschwinden der Stadt doch recht gelassen aufnahm.  
„Oh, ich möchte meine Räume sehen!", entkam es der Gründerin und ließ damit die Gruppe hinter ihr hellhörig werden.  
„Dann lassen Sie uns gehen", schlug Albus vor und deutete an, dass sie vorgehen sollte. Begeistert rannte die Frau beinahe los und der Schulleiter kam nun doch leicht ins Schwitzen, als sie alle ihr hinterher eilten.

---

Vor einem großen Wandteppich in einem Teil des Schlosses, der heute so gut wie gar nicht mehr benutzt wurde, hielten sie.  
„Warum ist es hier eigentlich so dunkel und schmutzig?", wandte sie sich an den Schulleiter, der die Schultern zuckte und antwortete:  
„Schon als ich Direktor wurde, war dieser Trakt nicht mehr benutzt worden. Den Grund dafür kenne ich nicht. Und da bisher kein Grund bestand, ihn wieder zu nutzen, haben wir es gelassen."  
„Wie schade, dabei gibt es hier so schöne Plätze, von denen man herrliche Aussicht hat. Außerdem befindet sich hier ein Gemeinschaftsraum, den alle Schüler benutzen können."

Dann beugte sich die Gründerin vor und legte ihre Hand an den Teppich, flüsterte etwas und der Wandbehang rollte sich blitzschnell nach obenhin auf.  
Vor der Gruppe lag nun eine Holztür, die Rowena aufdrückte und den dahinter liegenden Raum betrat. Es war alles mit braunen Möbeln eingerichtet und blaue und weiße Stoffe rundeten das Bild ab.  
„Das ist ein sehr schöner Raum, wirklich!", bestätigte Albus, der sich freute mehr über dieses alte Schloss zu erfahren. Da hatte er immer gedacht alles was möglich war zu wissen und nun so was!

„Nichts hat sich verändert... Es hat wohl nach mir keiner mehr diese Räume betreten, oder?", wandte sie sich an keinen bestimmten.  
„Stimmt. Genau genommen war nur das Büro von Godric Gryffindor bekannt geworden, das heute als Büro des Schulleiters benutzt wird", antwortete Draco, der es für angebracht hielt, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
„So? Heißt das, das ihr auch nicht wisst, wo Helgas, Salazars und mein Büro ist? Oder die Schlafräume der anderen?"  
Alle nickten sie.  
„Wobei wir ja annehmen, dass Gryffindor seine Wohnräume bei seinem Büro hatte", erklärte Albus Dumbledore.  
„Nein, auch wenn er dort tatsächlich ein kleines Schlafzimmer hatte", lachte die Gründerin.  
„Zeigen Sie uns die Räume?", wollte Sirius neugierig wissen und setzte seinen Hundeblick auf.

„Meinetwegen, ich bezweifle, dass es einen Unterschied macht, immerhin sind wir heute eigentlich schon lange tot, nicht wahr?"  
Sie verließen die Räume Ravenclaws und auch den Trakt, begaben sich stattdessen in die Nähe des Hufflepuffturms.  
„Hier wären wir bei Helgas Räumen."  
Sie kitzelte eine Statue an der Nase und die sprang zur Seite, offenbarte einen in der Wand erschienen Durchgang. Hier war alles mit hellem Holz und gelbem Stoff versehen. Aber dennoch war es genauso gemütlich und einladend, wie es zuvor in Rowenas Raum gewesen war.  
„Und jetzt Godrics Raum."

So marschierten sie also Richtung Gryffindorturm, blieben aber noch davor stehen und Rowena unterhielt sich kurz mit dem Portrait, das wie die beiden ehemals Zeitreisenden bemerkten, Godric selbst darstellte.  
„Wir hätten echt mal danach suchen sollen, oder?", grinste Harry Draco zu, der nur zustimmend nicken konnte. Unterdessen schwang das Bild auf und ließ die Leute ein.  
„Hier ist ja alles rot!", lachte Sirius, der es nicht fassen konnte.  
„Ja, wir hatten unsere Räume alle in den Hausfarben eingerichtet. Gefällt es euch nicht?"  
Die Besucher erklärten daraufhin, dass sie es toll fanden und es sie nur amüsante, dass man wirklich überall mit den Hausfarben konfrontiert wurde.

Zuletzt erreichten sie die Kerker, in denen ihnen Severus gerade entgegen kam.  
„Was macht ihr denn hier? Einen Rundgang durch das Schloss? Wart wohl nicht oft genug hier?"  
„Severus, mein Junge, nicht so unhöflich!", tadelte Albus, der ja einen guten Eindruck vor der Gründerin wahren wollte.  
„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Rowena Ravenclaw, eine der Gründerinnen dieser Schule!"  
Der Tränkemeister sah sie an und dann wieder zu dem Weißbart.  
„Ich weiß wie die Gründer geheißen haben, Albus! Aber es wundert mich doch, dass sie hier ist."  
Da mischte sich dann Harry ein:  
„Ist wohl mehr oder weniger unsere Schuld. Wir haben ziemlichen Eindruck hinterlassen und sie wollte uns unbedingt wieder sehen und so weiter."  
„Würde euch ähnlich sehen...", gestand Snape und schüttelte nur leicht amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Und wo wollt ihr jetzt hin?"  
„Zu Slytherins Räumen!" rief Draco sofort, so dass alle lachen mussten.  
„Was denn? Ist doch wahr!"  
So schloss sich der Tränkemeister an und es ging weiter.

---

Letztendlich kehrte die Gruppe, Severus noch immer im Schlepptau, wieder zurück nach London und Rowena erklärte, dass sie langsam zurück musste, da sie keinem gesagt hatte, dass sie hierhergekommen war.  
„Ich habe mich sehr gefreut hier sein zu können und Hogwarts noch wohlbehalten hier stehen zu sehen. Kümmert euch gut um unsere Schule und sorgt dafür, dass man unsere Richtwerte lehrt!", bat sie und lächelte strahlend in die Runde.  
„Und wir werden dafür sorgen, dass man unsere Räume finden wird, denn wir haben dort Dinge und Wissen, das euch vielleicht eines Tages helfen können."

Dann kam ein heftiger Sturm auf und die Gründerin war verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Stumm sahen sich die Anwesenden gegenseitig an und lächelten versonnen.  
Da hatten sie doch tatsächlich Besuch aus einer anderen, längst vergangenen Zeit gehabt!  
„Aber wisst ihr was? Sie wusste, dass Patria Sanationis zerstört wurde oder zumindest teilweise zerstört worden war... Ich meine, sie erwähnte doch diese magische Reaktion, oder?", kam es von Remus, der bisher eigentlich gänzlich still geblieben war.  
„Richtig. Und wir haben sie nicht mal gefragt!", jammerte Dumbledore.

„Ich schätze, das war dann keine deiner dumbledorschen Ideen, was, Albus?", gluckste Harry und musste aufpassen nicht von dem Zauber getroffen zu werden.  
„Jedenfalls war es spannend und wenn wir Glück haben, werden wir nach unserer Rückkehr in Hogwarts wissen, wo sich alles befindet. Außerdem sollten wir den Teil des Schlosses, in dem Ravenclaws Schlafräume sind, wieder nutzbar gestalten.  
Es wäre doch eine wunderbare Möglichkeit die Häuserfeindlichkeiten endgültig zu zerstören, oder?"

Die anderen wussten, dass wieder eine dumbledorsche Idee geboren worden war, von der ihn niemand mehr abbringen können würde.  
Und so ergaben sie sich ihrem Schicksal, zusammen mit dem Weißbart eben jenen Teil des Schlosses renovieren zu müssen.

---

Und auch Jahre später hatten sie das Buch noch nicht entdeckt, das die Gründer ihnen hinterlassen hatten.  
Ein Buch, das um die Zerstörung der größten Heilerstadt der Magierwelt handelte.  
Wie lange würde es also noch dauern, bis jemand diese Passagen daraus lesen würde:

»Es bebte.  
Die Schüler schrien und suchten in der Großen Halle Zuflucht.  
Hogwarts selbst vibrierte nur leise, so dass nicht einmal die Fensterscheiben klirrten. Wir hatten dafür gesorgt, dass diese Mauern den größten Schutz hatten, den wir erschaffen konnten.  
Wir, die Gründer jener Schule, sorgten uns um unser Lebenswerk und die Kinder, die hier lebten. So beschlossen wir das Schloss zu verlassen und nachzuprüfen, was dort draußen vor sich gehen mochte.

Uns stockte der Atem, als unsere Blicke die Stadt Patria Sanationis trafen.  
Als wir das erste Mal hierhergekommen waren, hatte sie gestrahlt, nun aber lag die Hälfte davon in Trümmern.  
Ihre Bewohner versuchten zu fliehen und andere schrien um Hilfe. Wir wollten nicht untätig sein, eilten auf die Stadt zu und halfen wo wir konnten. Doch zu spät.  
Mehr als die Hälfte war zerstört worden und sicher zwei Drittel der Menschen gestorben.

Flammen schlugen um sich und Winde fegten über uns hinweg. Die rohe Magie schien zu wüten wie noch niemals zuvor und alles ins alles vernichtende Chaos zu ziehen.  
Der Schutz unserer Schule und der Menschen hier verschlang unsere Kräfte.  
Es hörte erst Stunden später auf und wieder waren viele Menschen getötet und Häuser vernichtet worden.  
Von der Schönheit dieser strahlenden Stadt war nichts mehr übrig geblieben.

Die vielen verletzten Menschen fragten uns nach ihren Kindern, die fast alle in Hogwarts zur Schule gingen und wir konnten ihnen versichern, dass sie lebten und in Sicherheit waren. Leider war es uns nicht vergönnt gewesen, ihnen das Leben zu retten. Viele hatten nach unserer Zusicherung, dass ihre Kinder leben würden, den letzten Atem ausgehaucht.  
Es war schmerzlich all das mit ansehen zu müssen und doch gaben wir nicht auf.

Einige Jahre später würde hier sicherlich wieder eine wunderbare Stadt blühen und nur die niedrige Einwohnerzahl noch an diese Tragödie erinnern.«

Einige Seiten weiter stand:

»Jahre sind vergangen, doch Patria Sanationis scheint sich nicht erholt zu haben.  
Die Menschen hatten Angst, viele Überlebende waren damals geflohen...  
Der Teil, der nicht von der Zerstörung heimgesucht worden war, war nun bewohnt und eine Mauer trennte den unbewohnbaren Teil ab.  
Wir hatten nach diesem Sturm nicht viel helfen können, man hatte uns abgelehnt. Den meisten war es wichtiger gewesen, dass ihre Kinder unter unserem Schutz in der Schule blieben und nicht in die Stadt gelangen konnten.

Es war eine schwere Zeit, die wir so fröhlich wie möglich zu gestalten suchten.  
Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass es noch schlimmer kommen sollte...  
Drei weitere Jahre später gab es erneut einen solch heftigen magischen Sturm und der Rest der so wunderbaren Stadt lag in Schutt und Asche vor uns.  
Das Unheil hatte uns in der Nacht überrascht, Häuser in ihre Bestandteile zerschmettert, alles in Flammen gesetzt und schließlich war eine wirklich meterhohe Wasserfontäne emporgestiegen.

Für uns war dies der weitaus schlimmere Teil der Vernichtung dieser wunderbaren Stadt. Wir verloren unsere Freunde, denen wir eine Großzahl an Heilbüchern verdankten.

Gedenken wir an dieser Stelle Doktor Vidomir Leis und Professor Emidio Breh.

Wir haben ihnen Grabsteine errichtet, damit man sie niemals vergisst. Auch wenn wir uns sicher sind, dass man das niemals tun wird, schließlich haben sie die Heilung in der magischen Welt revolutioniert.  
Unsere Hoffnung liegt darin, dass man auch in Zukunft noch an sie denken und ihre Arbeit schätzen wird.«

»Wie lange diese Fontäne aus Wasser dort getobt hatte, wissen wir nicht mehr, aber es waren mehrere Tage gewesen. Von den Resten der Stadt und all den Toten war nichts mehr zu sehen. Wo zuvor noch Ruinen erinnert hatten, gab es nicht weiter als eine glitzernde Fläche aus Wasser.  
Ein See bedeckte den Ort, an dem einst eine so blühende Metropole gestanden hatte. Es war grausam und wir hatten nicht herausfinden können, was der Ursprung dieser seltsamen magischen Stürme gewesen war.  
Wissenschaftler und andere Hexen und Zauberer waren hierhergekommen, um es zu erforschen. Niemand hatte Erfolg.

Salazar hatte einmal gemeint, dass es doch seltsam gewesen sei, dass ein so zerstörerischer Sturm auftauche, obwohl hier zwei so mächtige magische Orte existierten...«

ENDE

So, ich hoffe, dass ihr den Grund der Zerstörung herausgefunden habt? Falls nicht, er ist im letzten Satz enthalten!

Ich denke, dass das ein ganz gutes Ende ist. Jedenfalls hoffe ich es.  
Das Spin-off ist allerdings doch etwas länger geworden, als ich gedacht hatte - immerhin 4200 Wörter. Ich nehme aber mal an, dass euch das weniger stört, oder? ^^  
Ja, und wer das Buch geschrieben hat... Das könnt ihr euch aussuchen. Salazar schon mal nicht!^^

Freue mich über eure Meinung und wünsche euch viel Spaß bei meinen anderen Geschichten.  
Bye,

P.S.: Ich wollte euch eigentlich noch den Link zu den steckbriefen auf Animexx geben, aber da ich wegen eines technischen Defekts der Page nicht drauf komme, müsst ihr dort suchen.  
Mein Name auf Animexx ist: Mitani

5


End file.
